


One Taste of You Isn't Enough.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Car Sex, Crazy Rick, Cunnilingus, Dark erotica, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealous Rick, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Rick, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex, ZA, there will be more tags added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was this happening? Was the only thing she could think over, and over again, feeling his bruising kiss against her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> This fic will have multiple chapters.
> 
> I will be posting this alongside [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) [Blood on Our Hands.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) [The First Taste.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928416/chapters/11308618) and Can you Hear me? All fic titles are linked if you guys want to take a look.
> 
> When I say Dark Erotica it will be dark. I am warning you guys now. 
> 
> The fic Timeline is set against season 6.
> 
> Next chapter will have smut!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She'd been trying to forget for so long she barely remembered what it was like to hang onto a memory. They'd all seen it, seen the way Pete was. The way he treated her, but not one of them had ever said anything. Even if they didn't mean it, not one of them had even made an effort to try. Rick had. He'd saved her from Pete. Saved them all. For that, Jessie felt gratitude. He was her friend, someone that looked out for her and her boys. But there was something about the way he looked at her. Those stares that seemed to last longer than what she considered comfortable. Rick was a good man, someone she liked, but, she didn't know if he was someone she'd consider dating. Her boy's needed her, and even if they had their past, Pete hadn't even been gone that long.

Truth be told, she didn't even know Rick well enough to consider him someone she'd want for more than a friend. He'd been on the road for so long, out there, beyond the gates and the safety where life was different. Jessie hadn't been there, but, she'd heard about it from the others. Seen how Rick, Daryl, Carol, and all the others were. In the short time they'd been here, she'd barely gotten to know any of them except for Rick They kept to themselves, but maybe in time, they'd warm up to life here. Her fingers gently brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, sighing softly as she moved around the ammunition closet. Hand clasped tightly around the clipboard. Soft green eyes gazing upwards and jotting down the number of flares, ammunition, and clips they had to go around.

Jessie jotted down a few more thing's, grasping one of the boxes and pulling it down counting the shells inside. When once more Rick found his way into her mind. Frosted blue eyes, and dark curls, rough hands, and that low drawl. Rick was everything Pete had never been, never been to her or their boys. She liked him, trusted him, even if Ron was having trouble seeing the truth. They were free now. Able to finally live here. Somehow, even if the world outside Alexandria was turning to shit, Jessie felt a weight lifted off her back. This was her second chance, a chance for a new beginning. One where she didn't have to feel the sting of tears welling behind her eyes as she fell asleep. She was changing like the rest of Alexandria, becoming something new in a sense. The brush of the gun tucked in the back of her jeans, against the small of her back felt odd, but it was something she needed. Now that they were allowed to have them inside the walls, she knew she'd been seeing them more often.

Using them more often. It only seemed logical for her to take one for herself. Soft green eyes dropped down to the chart held within her hand, the needed more ammo then what they had. It would last but, what happened when it ran out? Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip, lost in her own little bubble of thoughts. Forgetting everything but what she was currently doing. The gentle silence broke suddenly when the door eased open with a slight squeaking sound. Jessie's eyes lifted from the chart, she could only see light pouring inside, and filling the small space for a few moments. Heard the gentle murmuring between two people, and the click of boots as Rick stepped inside suddenly. Green eyes meeting cold blue as their gazes met directly. Jessie turned around returning to her task as if he wasn't even there.

She could hear him, the soft thud, and click of his boots against the dark wood floor as he moved closer. The silence between them felt awkward, unlike the other times they spoken before now. At Deannas party, they had shared laughs, chatted like two old friends but now, it felt, different. Like somehow thing's had changed between them without them even being aware they had. It felt tense, like neither of them knew what to say to the other for the first time since they'd met. She didn't want it to be like this, she wanted to be friends, to be welcoming like that very first day when she'd cut his curls, and chatted with him. He was still moving coming closer until his steps grew silent behind her. Leaving them once more, locked within the calm silence all around them.

"I just came in for more flares for tomorrow,"

His voice filled the gap of silence between them suddenly. Low, deep, and sounding as if he was testing the waters between them after everything that had happened. Her hand reach up grasping the box as she pulled it down, placing it on the small table in front of the shelves without a single word being spoken. He moved closer closing the gap of space between them until he was standing right beside her. 

"I know a lot has been going on Jessie,"

She turned suddenly, placing the chart on the table. Eyes staring at him.

"Ron told me what happened, Rick,"

His eyes snapped toward her suddenly as she spoke. 

"He needed to hear everything I said to him,"

"Yeah, he did. But not from you,"

Her tone sounded harsher than she'd meant for it to sound. His eyes stared at her, as if gazing into her and not at her.

"He needs to know how to protect himself,"

"You can't say those things to him Rick. He's _my_ son not yours. I'm not telling Carl what he can and can't do am I?"

He was silent.

"Rick, I know you meant well, but,"

"Jessie, he needs to learn how to protect himself, you both do,"

His hand moved suddenly grasping one of the guns lying on the top of the table. Jessie slowly moved her hand reaching behind herself, as she pulled the gun out she'd had tucked away.

"The minute I found out we could have them, I took one. Rosita's gonna teach me, and I'm going to teach Ron and Sam,"

She knew her words sounded cold, distant, but he needed to understand. She needed to teach her boys to protect themselves. To do what she'd done since they were born. Look out for them, protect them, and teach them like she'd taught them to walk. It was something she had to do. Something for herself, and her children. Rick nodded softly, placing the gun back on the table, as she placed her gun back, tucked in the back of her jeans. Frosted blue eyes stared at her suddenly, as he moved to close the small gap of space between them. Jessie stepped back, once and then again until her back met against the dark wood wall. Rick didn't seem to stop, every time she stepped back, he just moved forward. Glimmering green eye's gazed up into icy blue ones. 

Seeing the storm raging behind them. For a moment, she found herself lost for words staring at him. Lost in the blue of the eyes that were staring down at her. Looking hard, cold, a way she'd never seen them before. 

"Jessie, you don't have to be afraid of me,"

His words sounded deep, and slightly raspy as he spoke. Her eyes held frozen to his, staring at him, searching his face, his eyes for something. Something she could read, and understand. Her face remained emotionless, but her eyes showed more than she wanted them to show. 

"I'm not afraid of you Rick,"

Her voice was a soft whisper between her lips. Every word she'd said was something she truly meant. Jessie knew she wasn't afraid of him. He was her friend, he wouldn't hurt her, would he? She trusted him. 

"Maybe some time apart is what we need Rick. You're my friend, and I care about you but, we've both been through so much. We need time,"

Something within his eyes changed suddenly. 

"I did what I did for you,"

"I never asked you to do that, Rick,"

He moved closer, leaning forward and resting his hand, palm down flat against the wall right beside her head. His eyes never once seeming to leave her own. They were close, close enough they could have kissed if she moved forward even one inch.

"That day, when I told you I wouldn't do this for anyone else, I felt something. I know you did to Jessie,"

"I-I need time Rick, this has all happened so suddenly. A few weeks ago, I didn't even know you. I _still_ don't know you. I like you Rick, but this isn't some movie or a romance novel. Thing's have to happen on their own,"

Her teeth bit into her bottom lips as she gazed up at him, seeing the storm brewing behind those cold blue eyes that seemed like they were glaring at her. His hand moved, touching her cheek, as she flinched against his touch. Something about this felt wrong, so, so wrong to her. Jessie leaned back trying to keep distance between them.Feeling his hand moving and grasping her by the nape of her neck. Pulling her, until his lips were colliding with her own so hard, and so fast, she tasted blood in her mouth. Her hands moved, pushing hard against his chest. Trying to push him away, his lips broke from her own suddenly. Blue eyes staring at her. Watching her with a predatory glare behind them. Jessie tasted blood in her mouth, felt the pearls of blood forming on her lip.

"Rick, just go, please, I can't do this,"

She was whispering, barely able to even speak. She gasped suddenly feeling the warmth of his tongue against her lip. Licking away her blood, with an urgency behind his movements. Like he was savoring her. Tasting her. A soft shudder ran through her feeling his tongue moving over her, dipping into her mouth and moving, searching for every pearl of blood he could find. 

"Rick, leave,"

Her words were muffled against his mouth, he didn't stop until Jessie could no longer taste blood. Just the soft lingering aftertaste of copper. Rick pulled back from her, but refused to move, refused to leave. Blood stained his lips, her blood, before she saw the flash of white teeth smiling at her. There was something wild behind his smile, something that showed ferocity, a glimmer of what she'd seen that day in the street. When Pete and Rick had crashed out the window fighting. Blood covered, and screaming how if they didn't fight they'd die. She'd seen a flash of his anger that day. Seen it again when he'd flopped the walker down at the meeting, and she saw it now. Right there directed toward her.

"I'm not going anywhere Jessie,"

His voice sounded lower, huskier, as he spoke. Those eyes stared down at her, as she felt his finger pulling her by the front of her jeans, even closer than she was already. Lips roughly covering her own, it all happened so fast. His hand moving from the wall and grasping a fistful of her soft golden blonde hair roughly. His hand moving behind her, the clatter of the gun against the floor. Her back slammed roughly into the wall, feeling his body slamming into her own. His weight pinning her, and holding her locked in place sandwiched between him and the wall shoved tightly against her backside.

Why was this happening? Was the only thing she could think over, and over again, feeling his bruising kiss against her lips.


	2. She Never Did This for Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Just smutty smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Next Chapter will be a little longer.
> 
> As the story progresses as I said in the last chapter it will get darker.
> 
> Rick is going to be very possessive, and off the rails in this fic. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the slow updates on my other fics guys. I'm sick with a cold and, spending a lot of time sleeping. Please be patient with me! I haven't forgotten them, and they will all be updated. I have 1,800 words of the next chapter for The First Taste. 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you guy's are thinking of this fic so far!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

A Muffled whine filled their kiss as her hands continued to try to push herself away. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all she could do, was submit to him and his roughened kiss. Her head was swimming. Feeling slightly clouded, and hazy, like she was underwater , but fully aware of everything all at the same time. She could feel Rick against her, hard muscle pressed against softened flesh. Warmth, burning against her skin like fire. Their kiss seemed to last forever. Every second feeling like an hour had passed between them. Before finally, Rick's lips broke from their passionate embrace with her own. Jessie sucked in a breath of air greedily. She felt dizzy, light headed, like at any moment she could have collapsed into the floor. Her eyes lifted slowly, bright green, eyes shining like sunlight peering through lush greenery. 

Staring into the cold blue eyes staring back at her. Jessie shivered softly, feeling Rick's thumb brushing against her ear. His hand still grasped tightly to the nape of her neck. Fingers grasping into the soft, flesh on her body so hard, so rough. Rick didn't speak, he didn't say I'm sorry and walk away from her. Just stared at her with some look of satisfaction burning behind those icy eyes. Jessie looked down, breaking her gaze with his eyes when she felt his grip tighten suddenly on the back of her neck.

"Look at me Jessie,"

His voice was low, but loud enough she'd heard him as clearly as if he'd been screaming. Slowly, her eyes lifted, meeting his own once more. Seeing the shimmer behind his eyes that she'd listened to him. That she'd done exactly what he'd asked her to do.

"Rick, just leave, please. Just go,"

Her words were whispered, soft, barely audible breathes of air escaping between her soft lips. He moved suddenly, taking her face between his hands. Touching her, feeling the soft, delicate flesh beneath his heated touch. He looked at her, with a fascination behind his eyes. A strange mix of emotion she couldn't seem to read or understand. Was it obsession? Fascination? Desire? Or was it something she couldn't even begin to understand something that made her shiver against his touch. Neither of them spoke, just gazed at one another. Green eyes meeting the stare of blue directly in front of them. His hands held her, caressing her cheeks, fingers gently pressing against her flesh. Holding her, grasping her, to the point it nearly hurt. The soft sound of her shaky breath filling the gap of silence between them.

"Rick, I-"

"Shh, don't talk,"

His lips brushed her own once more. Tracing over her own, lingering over her bottom lip for a few moments, before his lips were moving. Kissing the soft flesh of her cheek, her forehead, her chin. Taking his time, and making every second feel like a lifetime was passing around them. Jessie could feel the sting in her eyes, the hot tears welling, and willing her to let them fall. But she wouldn't, Rick was her friend. He was just confused, lonely, being out there for so long she could only imagine the thing's he'd seen. The thing's him and his group had to do to survive. She saw his wedding ring, he never took it off. But his wife, hadn't been with them the day they'd walked through those gates. He was suffering inside, hurting, maybe, maybe this was just his way of dealing with his pain in his own way.

She wanted to help him, to say something to him to soothe him. Ease his pain, his heartache, but she knew, no words would make Rick stop. Her body went stiff, rigid, her eyes staring off toward the far end of the room as she felt his lips moving over her throat. His heated breath against her flesh. Teeth nipping at her, and causing her to gasp a bit. She just needed to get away, to try and reason with him. Rick was a good man, he'd listened to reason right?

"Rick,"

Her voice was soft, a gentle whisper as she spoke. Her hands rose, hesitating for a moment, before she ran her fingers through his curls. Just like she'd done that very first day. Slow, soothing, gentle. 

"You don't have to do this Rick. I understand, I know what you've been through,"

He pulled away from her suddenly. Faster than she'd expected him to do like, she'd said something wrong.

"You don't have to be like this, you can be happy. We can all be happy, I know you were out there, I know how hard it-"

"You don't know _anything_ about what it was like out there for us!"

His voice was low, sounding harsher, darker. The look behind the icy blue eyes glaring at her, made Jessie's heart stop for a moment. He looked so angry, so upset, what had she done wrong? Her hand rose slowly trying to touch his arm in reassurance that she'd meant nothing in her words when she felt his hand slap her hand away roughly. Stinging her soft flesh.

"Rick, I didn't mean-"

"Jessie,"

His hand rose telling her to stop. 

"You don't have to hold it in Rick, I'm here, I want to help you and I can't if you shut me out,"

He scoffed softly, shaking his head.

"You can't Jessie, You said it yourself, You don't know me remember?"

She looked down at the floor, nodding softly. Feeling the tears as they gently ran down her cheeks. The sounds of her soft sobs filling the silence between them. Talking to him wasn't working, he didn't want her help.

"Just go, get the fuck out of here!"

Her voice suddenly rose, nearly screaming at him, as she pointed toward the door. His hand grasped her wrist roughly, spinning her around and holding her arm behind her. Her wrist held tightly within his hand, like a handcuff. He nuzzled against her soft blonde hair, kissing her ear, before he spoke once more.

"We're not done here Jessie, I leave when we're done. Not when you say,"

"What-What are?"

Her voice cut short suddenly feeling herself shoved back against the wall. Her cheek shoved tightly against the slightly cooled surface of the wood. Feeling him right there, shoved tightly against her backside. Chest against her back, his crotch, against the soft curve of her ass. Oh god, was he going to? Jessie struggled against him, writhing, trying to push back from the wall and knock him off of her. But she couldn't, Rick was stronger than she was. Taller, and knew exactly how to pin her where she could fight. His hand let go of her wrist, covering her mouth. 

"Shh, don't struggle. It'll just make this worse,"

Jessie could hear the smile in his voice. The joy that he had her trapped, his prey to do with as he saw fit. Her muffled sobs, and screams going unheard by anyone that was near enough to see what was happening to her. Once again, leaving her to fend for herself by turning a blind fucking eye! She cursed them, cursed Pete, Cursed Rick for what he was doing to her. Her breath hitched feeling his hand moving in front her, forcing its self between her and the wall undoing her jeans. Jessie screamed sobbing harder than she'd even thought humanly possible. 

"Rick, please, you're my friend,"

Her words were muffled, going unheard as she felt her jeans and panties being stripped down the length of her soft, shapely legs in one rough tug. She jumped, feeling his fingers brushing against her soft, bare, pussy. Jessie had always been a woman that like neatness, trimmed hair, clean home, and shaved herself everywhere below the neck. Her pussy was bare, shaven, soft like the petal of a rose. She could hear the hitch in his breath, as his hand moved, slipping between her thighs and cupping her. The deepness feeling the bare flesh beneath his heated touch. This wasn't how she'd pictured them, she'd pictured soft kisses, fingers laced, making love against candle light not this. It wasn't ever supposed to be more than a fantasy! She shivered softly, feeling the scratch of his stubble against her cheek. Lips pressed tight against her ear.

"I like this, Lori never did this for me,"

His hand moved back and forth, rubbing her, touching her, seeming to savor the silky smooth sensation of her bare flesh against his rough, and demanding touch. A groan filled his mouth, against her ear as he touched her. She could only imagine the sight, if someone had walked in on them. She was bare from the waist down, nipples standing stiff and erect through the soft fabric of her black tank top. Ricks hand moving against her pussy, slipping in and out from between her thighs. Even if this wasn't something Jessie wanted, her body was betraying her. Reacting to his every touch, coating his hand in her sweet, warm, juices every time his hand teased over her. Sending a jolt of shameful pleasure through her entire body. 

"Oh, but you, you are so different aren't you baby?"

Those words were panted against her ear, dripping like honey in that sweet southern drawl. Jessie groaned against his hand, trying not to focus on him, his hand, or his voice. Why, why did Rick have to make her feel like this? He was handsome, hell he was goddamn breathtaking he could have had _anyone_ here. He didn't have to do this. She felt Ricks knee slipping between her legs pushing them further apart.

"You're nothing like Lori baby. You are so much fucking better, you haven't lied to me,"

His lips kissed her ear suddenly, as Jessie felt his fingers dipping between her lower lips. Running back and forth every time he moved his hand. Rick's hands were rough, strong, powerful, everything Petes had never been. His fingertips brushed her clit, teasing her, and milking a muffled moan against his hand clamped tightly over her mouth. 

"Never cheated on me, You're my sweet, pure, little angel,"

His fingers pulled back, dipping inside her suddenly, as Jessie jumped against the wall. Her breathing was fast, panted, her juices dripping, flooding, and staining his hand and soft thighs. 

"Look at you, even now. You look fucking beautiful,"

His fingers worked within her, moving fast, rough, harder than she was used to feeling. Her thighs quivered softly, as Jessie tried to ignore the pleasure washing over her. Tried to forget someone could have been standing there watching them for all she knew. Rick chuckled against her ear, before he slipped a third, finger within her. Stretching her, and causing her to moan loudly against his hand. No, no, this was wrong, this was so fucking wrong.

"You're gonna cum for me Jessie, you know you are, I know you are,"

He sounded so confident as he spoke. Jessie gritted her teeth feeling Rick forcing a fourth finger deep inside her. Until only his thumb was free from the snug grip of her pussy. Her walls were stretched, forced open, by Rick Grimes. Rick the man she'd met that day, Rick, the man who'd saved her and her boys from Pete, Rick, the man who everyone told her was dangerous. Her breathing deepened, feeling his fingers fucking her. Forcing deeper, and deeper, every time they pushed forward within her. Coated, and slicked with her juices, and bringing her closer and closer toward a release Jessie had never thought would happen. She'd touched herself a few times picturing Rick, and the romantic ways they would have made love. But they were just girlish fantasies. They weren't meant to actually come true! 

Jessie moaned loudly against his hand, as she heard that low, deep, chuckle rumbling within his throat. His hot, breath panted against her ear. Dancing over her dampened flesh, and causing her to shiver. She could feel his hard cock pushing tight against her ass through his jeans. Doing this to her, was turning him on, seeing her like this, tears filling her eyes, with his hand clamped over her mouth was making him aroused?

"Come on baby, cum for me, cum for me,"

His words were panted, whispered against her ear as his fingers started to move faster. Harder, hurting her, and pleasuring her at the same time. A Scream filled her mouth feeling the pain suddenly.

"Fucking scream, scream Jessie, oh god let me hear you scream,"

His fingers started to move rougher, forcing deeper, hurting her, to milk her screams.His body thrust forcefully against her shoving her into the wall. Her tears fell as she screamed over, and over, again feeling the pain and the trickle of her juices down her thighs as she came trying to ease her pain. Trying to forget she was hurting, and feeling disgusted with herself. 

"Next time, I want to hear you scream louder. I want to hear my angel scream,"

Next time? His fingers pulled from inside her suddenly. 

"Turn around,"

Jessie turned around, eyes wide, and shining with tears before they fell. Blonde hair mussed, and hanging loose in her face. His hand rose suddenly, as Rick pushed his fingers glistening with her cum into his mouth. Taking his time devouring the taste of her within his mouth. Before he finally pulled his fingers free. Jessie sobbed harder watching the sight before her.

"Oh baby, you taste sweet all over, don't you?"

Jessie sobbed softly, choking back her sobs as she nodded, trying to play along. A smile formed on his face suddenly, before he nodded. 

"It's been a while since I've gone on a supply run, you'll be coming with me tomorrow Jessie alright?"

"Okay,"

Her voice was barely more than a whisper of air as she spoke. Rick moved toward, causing her to flinch softly before once more his lips were pressing into her own. The taste of blood, her cum, everything seeming to mingle together and fill their kiss. He pulled away suddenly, grabbing the box of flares he'd originally come there for as if nothing had happened between them. 

"When I come back, be ready,"

"I will Rick,"

Jessie waited until he'd left, until she could no longer hear the click of his boots before she reach down, tugging her panties and jeans up once more. Sobbing as she grabbed the clipboard and hurried out of the small room, tossing it onto the floor outside as she hurried Home. She couldn't be there any longer today, she just needed to go home. To hug her boys, and take a bath. To try and do what she did best. What she'd been doing the entire time they'd been here, and through most of her entire marriage to Pete.

She'd force herself to forget like it had never even happened. Like it was just a nightmare and nothing more than that.


	3. All You Have to Do Is Say Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Rick head out for the Supply run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the slow updates guys.
> 
> :(
> 
>  
> 
> [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) [Blood on Our Hands.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) and [Can you Hear me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665774/chapters/10646760) Will be updated soon!
> 
> I hope this longer Chapter makes up for the lack of Chapters the past few days.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Her breath was fast, panted, heaved out as she ran. Her every step hurried, fast, and rushing toward Home. Jessie grasped the door handle roughly turning the knob as she shoved her way inside. A gentle sigh of relief finding its self on her lips as she leaned back against the door for a moment. Feeling the calm washing over her once more. The safety behind the locked door, and closed curtains. The sound of running water filled their Home, as Jessie ran her bath stripping off the clothes she'd been wearing and tossing them into the hamper. Easing down into the water, feeling the gentle warmth, the hot steam against her skin.

_The Next Morning:_

The soft clatter of dishes filled the gap of silence. Sam's gentle tapping on the kitchen islands smoothed surface. While him and Ron sat there. Jessie sat their plates down as the three of them sat there eating in silence. None of them talking about the past few days, or the changes that had been happening since Rick, and his group had showed up. After Breakfast, Jessie eased one of the stools out for Sam to sit down. He was quiet, just sitting there kicking his legs back and forth while she filled the spray bottle with water and cleaned off her combs and scissors. She smiled softly spraying a few mists onto his hair, combing it, before she began trimming it.

Neither of them spoke, just enjoyed the time together. The quiet, peace filling their home. She imagined by now, Rick and the others had made it out toward the Quarry. From what she'd heard, there was a mass of walkers. Trucks, and a chance they could move toward Alexandria, but, she doubted something like that would happen. It wasn't the dead, they had to be afraid of in this world. It was the living. People could do so much more damage than they could. Hurt each other the way people could. Sam sighed softly kicking his legs a bit faster. 

"Sam don't squirm, I'm almost done,"

The click, click, click, of her scissors filled the kitchen as she trimmed his hair the rest of the way. Setting the scissors, and spray bottle to the side, before she grabbed the dry comb and brushed his hair.

"See all done,"

Trimming her own hair, was something that Jessie could have done blindfolded. During beauty school, her own hair, had been the best thing for her to learn with. How to style, cut, trim, feather, and lather. Her fingers pulled the hair tie free, tossing it onto the kitchen counter, mussing her hair before she combed it. Trimming it just as quickly as she'd done Sams hair. Feeling the gentle silken strands falling against her neck, and through her fingers. Once Jessie was finished with her own hair, after she'd cleaned, and positioned the chair. She sighed softly, fingers grasping tightly around her scissors, before she spoke.

"Ron?"

There was silence in response to her. Something Jessie was getting used to more and more as the days passed between them. He seemed so angry lately, like he was blaming her for what had happened. Blaming her for Deanna and Rick's choice for him not to be buried in Alexandria. It wasn't her fault, it was Petes. If he had left, or changed, or done something other than what he did. Her fingers tapped on the chair for a moment. Lost in the memories of the past, Reg's face, and all that blood. She'd never seen someone like that before. Never.

"Ron?"

Silence once more greeted her before she heard his footsteps echoing against the floorboards overhead. Until he rounded the corner, his dark eyes meeting her gaze directly as she saw them drop to the chair in front of her.

"What is this?"

"Sit down so I can cut your hair,"

"No,"

She sighed softly.

"I gave Sam a cut, and I already did mine. Sit down,"

He stood there, fingers strumming on the kitchen counter glaring at her like she was a stranger.

"This is bullshit! You just want to use this to talk to me,"

His voice raised suddenly as he spoke to her.

"No. It's not, but, there are some things we need to talk about Ron,"

Jessie spoke softly, trying to remain calm even though everyone, including her own son seemed like they were anything but lately. Her fingers tapped on the back of the chair, as she stood there. He sighed softly rolling his eyes. He stood there silent as she spoke. Like he didn't want to hear these things, like he just wanted to turn and walk away. His eyes looked at her for a moment, seeming like he was glaring at her. Like he was angry with her over what had happened. Her brows furrowed for a moment as she saw the look on her son's face.

"Are-Are you blaming me for this?"

He was silent.

"Are you honestly blaming me for this Ron?"

He was silent, not saying a single word toward her question.

"Rick was right Ron. You need to learn to protect yourself,"

"Is he your friend now?"

Jessie sighed softly, looking down toward the chair in front of her. After what had happened, she'd asked herself that. Was Rick her friend, someone she could trust, someone she could still look in the face. It was just a mistake, a stupid mistake. He was lonely, he needed someone to be there for him. Rick needed someone to lean on, someone to unburden himself on and just let go. Her eyes met her sons directly.

"Yes, he's my friend Ron. Your father was a dangerous man,"

"Rick _is_ dangerous!"

"Raise your left arm above your head Ron,"

Her eyes met his directly as she stood there. Seeing the look on her son's face as he looked away. 

"No, screw this,"

Ron turned, heading for the door.

"Ron wait,"

He didn't stop just kept going like she'd said nothing to him. Jessie could feel the tears stinging her eyes, the sadness welling inside her, as she sat her scissors down on the kitchen island sobbing softly. She wanted her son to understand, to be like he always was. He was so angry now, so upset, they all were. He'd come Home, he just needed some time to himself. She remembered what it was like to be his age, that anger he was feeling right now. Jessie wiped her eyes, trying to dry her tears and busy herself with something else.

She'd cleaned the House, made Sam and herself Lunch, did laundry. Everything she could do, to distract herself while she waited.

 

_Evening:_

 

A gentle sigh was the only sound she could muster, hearing the door slam and Footsteps running upstairs. Followed by the loud slam of another door. She wanted to talk to him, to try and reason with him and make him understand. She understood he was hurting, that he was upset, but, they were all hurting. Everyone here had lost something out there. Someone, out there. Some more than others like Deanna. Her son, Reg, she couldn't even begin to find the words to express her sorrow for her and Spencer.

She knew, she knew inside herself, Ron blamed her. He just wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't tell her out loud what his eyes said every time he looked at her lately. That it was her fault. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't something she'd asked for, it wasn't something she even thought could happen but it had. Her hands ran through her hair, so much had been happening lately. So many changes, so many new things everyone here was having trouble accepting. She'd heard the rumors, heard the talk about Rick, and his group taking every position of power in Alexandria. Some were worried about a takeover, but, It seemed unlikely. Didn't it?

It all seemed like a dream some horrible nightmare they'd all been thrown into sudden. Forced to make the best of what they had, and what was within their grasp. The knock on her door, broke her from her thoughts, as she crossed the room, opening the door. Soft green eyes being greeted by intense, ice like eyes staring back at her. Jessie felt the chill running down the length of her spine. That same feeling she'd felt trapped in that tiny room. Neither of them spoke, simply seemed to stare toward one another. Watching, and waiting for some reaction toward the other. It felt so different from the other time's Rick had come over. It didn't feel warm, friendly.

It felt cold. Uncomfortable, like two strangers were standing before each other and not her and Rick. Her hands moved to pull the blue, white, and grey flannel she was wearing tighter around herself. Denying the image of the tight tank top she was wearing beneath. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday. They needed to forget that happened and move forward. Try and salvage and rebuild their friendship from the ground up once more. Rick took a step forward, closing the gap of space between them once more.

"Are you ready?"

Jessie looked away from him, staring toward the door frame when she felt his fingers grasping her. Digging roughly into her cheeks, and turning her head to look at him once more.

"Look at me Jessie,"

Her eyes slowly pulled upwards. Bright green eyes shiny with the tears she felt welling behind them. Staring up into the eyes, she could have loved forever. The eyes that had promised her safety, the eyes that had looked at her with so much want that night at Deanna's party. His hand slowly slipped away from her, his hands touching her arms, moving over the roughened fabric of her flannel. Feeling her warmth, just beneath that one small layer of fabric separating flesh, from his hungry touch.

"Are you ready to go?"

Something within his voice, his tone, sounded different tonight. Like a hunger was burning within him. Eating him from the inside out. His touches became rougher, grasping her, pulling her to himself. Their lips suddenly colliding into each others. An urgency within his, as Jessie stood there motionless. Softly whining against his lips, before Rick pulled away from her. Blue eyes wild, and seeming to strip off everything. She felt naked, exposed, like Rick could see everything staring at her. Watching her with his predatory gaze. Slowly, Jessie forced herself to nod a simple yes in response.

"I-I'm ready,"

Her hands let go of her shirt, as she pulled the door closed behind her as she followed Rick. Jessie hurried to catch up to him, he was taller than her, taking longer strides than she could. Somehow, it seemed like she was always running to catch up beside someone. Trying to move herself, to stay in step. He didn't speak to her, just walked forward until they were standing beside the frosted green SUV. Jessie couldn't be sure but, it looked like a Tucson. Rick walked ahead sliding the inner gate, back. She couldn't do this could she? She couldn't honestly go off alone with him could she? The gate slid back, suddenly as she saw him, motioning her to drive the SUV out.

A sigh escaped her as Jessie climbed in behind the wheel, turning the key in the ignition as she pulled the car out of Alexandria and into the outside world. She heard the gates closing, behind her. Slowly, she climbed over the center console and slipped into the passenger seat as Rick climbed in beside her. There was silence between them, as he shifted the car into drive, and drove away from Alexandria. Jessie turned staring out the window while Rick drove. It had been so long since she'd seen the outside world. The world beyond the safety Alexandria represented. There was nothing, just road, a car left abandoned every now and then.

Windows smashed, and streaked with blood. It wasn't anything like she'd thought. It was horrible out here, death everywhere her eyes looked the further away from Alexandria they drove. The SUV turned driving through a small town, as Jessie gasped, seeing the sight out the window. Walkers, and rotted corpses lined within the streets. Blood, dried, and staining the ground. She couldn't look anymore, she couldn't see the world for what it had become. What she, and her boys hadn't seen since they'd found their way to Alexandria. They'd been there since the beginning, sheltered from the truth. Sheltered from the carnage, and the Horror the world was littered with now. Her eyes glanced beside her, watching Rick for a moment before she spoke.

"Is everywhere like this?"

He shook his head, continuing to drive.

"Some places are worse,"

Jessie turned sideways in the seat. 

"Worse?"

"Atlanta was worse than that, Terminus,"

Something behind his eyes seemed to change for a moment, looking harsher, colder, as he talked about the past. Jessie could only imagine the thing's Rick, and his group had seen. What they'd had to do to survive out here. This world, was so different from Alexandria. One gate, held the truth from them all. Made so many of them believe if they stayed there, everything would get better. 

"But you made it Rick,"

Her hand resisted for a moment, before she reach over, gently touching his arm in a reassuring manner.

"You, and the others, everyones safe now. It's okay,"

The SUV Continued forward driving further, away from the carnage and onto the road. Alongside on both sides, thick, woods. It was dark, except for the pale kiss of moonlight shining brightly overhead. Painting the darkened leaves in a silver hue, and making them look almost magical. A Habit from art school Jessie hadn't quiet broken herself out of even now. To see the beauty in things around her. Even if they were wild, like Rick. She could _always_ see the beauty within them. 

"If you don't fight, you die. And... and I don't want you to die. I can... I can help you. I _can_ keep you and your boys safe. I can. All you have to do is say _Yes_ Jessie,"

His voice was low as he spoke, a deep whisper filling the silence between them as the SUV Screeched to a halt suddenly. Jessie felt the hot tears welling behind her eyes, as she did something she hadn't expected herself to do. She moved closer, flinging her arms around Rick. Hugging him. Somehow, she knew the good inside, him was still there. The man she'd met that day. Her arms tightened around him, feeling his hands as they ran along her sides. Touching her, caressing her, gentler than he had in the armory, then in her doorway. Some part of her, wanted to say yes. To give him what he wanted. To give Rick what he needed.

But she couldn't. She had to do this on her own. Jessie ran her fingers through his curls. Her every touch, kind and gentle.

"I want to Rick. I do, but, I can't. I have to protect myself. I have to protect my boys myself. I have to fight remember? If I don't fight, then I _will_ die. Rosita will teach me,"

His touches became harder suddenly. Fingers grasping onto her, _hurting_ her. Jessie yelped softly, feeling his hands grasping her, digging into her so hard, she knew, she'd be bruised tomorrow. She tried to pull back, to escape the trap she had placed herself in. Her body struggled writhing, and fighting against him. 

"Rick let go,"

"If something is in front of you, you kill it. No hiding. No waiting. You keep going. Tell me you'll remember that Jessie,"

She stopped suddenly, pulling back enough they were staring into each others eyes. She nodded softly.

"I will, I promise Rick. I will,"

Jessie could feel the tightness of his grip on her. The pain, the heat, everything that was seeming to swirl within her all at the same time.

"We should go, you said it had been a while since you did a supply run Rick?"

She was trying so hard to change the subject to forget this unusual moment between them. To get him to just let go of her and keep driving like he'd been doing before all this. Silence settled over them, only the shallow of breath against breath. Filling the small space with the sound of life. She could hear her heart, thundering within her breast. Jessie just wanted to go Home. To forget this had even happened and just finish the night like usual. She gasped softly, feeling Rick grasping onto her, lifting her and pulling her to him until she was straddle of his lap. This was wrong, so very, very wrong. She couldn't do this with him, she couldn't give Rick what he needed. 

Jessie wanted to survive, to protect herself, and her boys. She didn't want someone to do that for her. For so long, she'd hidden behind the walls.Feared going outside, and seeing the world for the ugly, monstrous place it was now. But here she was. Beyond the Gate, alive. Living for the first time since everything had started. She could change, become stronger, a survivor, but she couldn't change Rick. She couldn't fill the void within him. All Jessie could do, was try and be there for him. Be a good friend, a shoulder to lean on, someone to unburden himself on when he felt overwhelmed. She couldn't be his wife, the mother of his children, and she couldn't be his lover.

Before all this, Jessie would have loved someone like Rick. Handsome, sexy, strong, everything she'd dreamed of her Perfect man being. The future Husband her childish fantasies had created within her mind. He was dangerous, something Jessie couldn't predict. He was so gentle, so loving one moment and hurting the next. Savage, and wild, he'd been out there too long. Rick hid it well from everyone. Even his own group, but she could see it. See the darkness, the rage, the anger, burning behind those ice like blue eyes staring back at her now. Jessie reach out, running her fingertips over his jawline. Feeling the soft scratch of his stubble beneath her fingertips.

His warmth, Him, all she had to do was say yes, and she knew Rick would be there. He'd be hers, but she couldn't. For a moment, Jessie found herself admiring him, the freedom Rick had to do whatever he wanted. The way the moonlight, made those blue eyes shine like the sea. Rick was a work of art. There were no other words to describe him except one. Perfection. In her artistic mind, that was how Jessie saw him. Right now, beneath her, kissed by the gentle silver of moonlight.

"We need to go before it gets too much later Rick,"

His hand moved abandoning the soft mound of flesh, he'd been grasping. His fingers brushed her cheek, pushing her golden hair behind her ear. Fingers grasping, and twisting, until he held a fistful of her hair within his hand. Rick yanked her to him, until their lips were barely more than an inch from one another. Her hands grasped onto the seat. Trying to hold herself upright, to keep from falling into him. Those eyes gazed at her, with the same fascination they'd always looked at her with. Like she truly was his angel sent to earth.

"There never was a supply run, Jessie,"

"Then why?"

That was when she realized why he'd driven them so far out. Why he'd chosen night, for them to leave Alexandria. His lips brushed against her own, and causing her to shiver in a way she didn't want to feel. This wasn't something she was supposed to feel pleasure from. This was wrong, it was sick. Why the fuck was he doing this to her? Why couldn't Rick just let her forget and pretend they could still be friends after what had happened between them. Jessie screamed softly, as his hand gripped around her arm. The other, still locked within her hair. She screamed, louder, and louder feeling herself being pulled forced into the back seat of the SUV 

"I told you I wanted to hear you scream baby,"


	4. Torn Apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smutty smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> As I've said this is a Darker erotica fic. This chapter does have some darkness to it.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> I'll be updating my other fics soon guys!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_Wake Up Jessie._

 

This was a nightmare, nothing more. Rick wouldn't do this to her. He saved her, he was her friend. Someone Jessie could turn to if she felt troubled wasn't he? Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling back into her golden hair as she laid there. She just had to wake up, just find a way to make herself wake up from this terrible nightmare. She'd be home, safe in her bed, warm beneath her covers. Rick would be at his House, with his son, his daughter, and the others from his group. There was no way this was real. Jessie sobbed softly, feeling his hands moving over her, rough, hot, grasps bruising the soft flesh beneath her clothes he was touching her so roughly. Grasping her, gripping her, like he was _trying_ to hurt her and make her feel nothing but pain.

_Wake Up Jessie._

She tried once more to tell herself that. To force herself from the nightmare she was trapped within. But somehow, she knew no matter how many times she told herself to wake up. She wouldn't. This wasn't a dream, it was reality. This _Was_ happening to her. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip to muffle the sound of her sobs. Somehow, she didn't think upsetting Rick was a wise choice. He was dangerous, she could see it in his eyes. Hear the darkness lacing that sweet drawl when he spoke. Jessie hadn't been there, but Tobin, and the others had when he'd brought a knee to Carters stomach and dropped him onto his knees. Gun aimed at the back of his head. While everyone watched what was happening right before their eyes.

"You really think you're gonna take this community from us? From Daryl? From Michonne? From Glenn? From _Me?_ Do you have any idea _Who_ you're talking to?"

Even though she hadn't been there, she could hear his words as clearly as if he was speaking them right now against her ear. Rick was a survivor, someone that knew what it took to survive in this world. But he seemed to enjoy his brutality sometimes. He thought he was hiding it so well, but Jessie saw it. She'd seen it right there, lingering behind those frosted blue eyes that very first day they'd met. He was wild, dangerous, Handsome, just like any dangerous animal in the wild. Rick was breathtaking to see from a distance, but up close, he was a predator that looked at them all like they were his prey. Rick leaned forward, brushing his lips against her own. Hands moving, and running along her sides, grasping her jean clad ass underneath her, as he lifted her lower half yanking her to him.

"I can feel it baby,"

His words were a deep whisper against her lips. A hot, breath of air against her flesh. Jessie held her hands at her sides, finger nails grasping into the soft leather of the back seat as she tried to focus on anything but what was happening. On anything but the sight of Rick between her legs touching her. It was wrong, but what was even more wrong, was what Jessie was feeling. The wetness between her legs, soaking her panties, unwanted shivers of pleasures, that caused her nipples to stand erect through the thin layer of her tank top. It was sick of her to like this, but she didn't. She didn't like this, did she? His hips moved grinding himself against her pussy through her jeans. Her teeth bit harder, trying to hold back the gasp of pleasure that lingered there. 

"I can feel how wet you are right now,"

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat as he leaned back suddenly, gazing down at her. Bright blue eyes shining against the kiss of moonlight pouring in through the windshield. Jessie sobbed harder, knowing her body was betraying her, feeding into Ricks thoughts that she did want this. That she wanted his hands touching her, feeling her, that she wanted him fucking her. His fingers slowly moving over the bottom of her tank top, touching the small exposed piece of flesh on her stomach. Before his fingers lowered, touching the top of her jeans. Moving down until she felt the button pushed on them and forced open. Harder than the last time in the small, dark room. Jessie didn't move, just turned her head, trying to look away from the sight before her.

"Look at me,"

His words were half growled in a command between gritted teeth. But she refused, she wouldn't watch this, she wouldn't watch him doing this to her. Jessie gasped softly, feeling his hand grasped within her hair, tugging her half up off the seat. A loud cry of agony escaped her mouth, feeling her head yanked back roughly. Her hands grasped into the seat, trying to keep control of the emotions building within her. She could feel his breath against her, hot, slow, and steady. 

"I said, fucking look at me Jessie,"

Her eyes lowered, struggling to look at him from the position he was holding her in. Ricks hand let go of her, dropping her roughly back onto the seat as he looked down at her. Eyes burning with so much anger. Looking at her. Jessie leaned up, resting her elbows on the soft leather beneath her. Green eyes shiny with tears as they streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes staring up at him, meeting his cold murderous stare. Jessie went to sit up higher, when she felt his hand press against her chest pushing her back down roughly. 

"Don't you fucking move Jessie,"

His hand moved behind him taking something off his belt. Something she couldn't see until she saw the gleam of silver against the moonlight. Shining against the polished blade of his knife as he moved further back from her. What was he going to do? What was he going to do to her? Jessie sobbed softly, choking back her sounds as she tried to hold her tears from falling. She didn't want this, she didn't want to know what was going to happen to her. His fingers grasped the bottom of her tank top as he positioned the blade slicing up roughly. A Scream suddenly rang out from her mouth feeling the trickle running from the small cut on her flesh from his blade.

"So that's what it takes to hear something out of you?"

Amusement laced that honey like drawl as his fingers peeled back her tank top. Pulling both pieces in opposite directions and revealing the soft, flesh beneath. Soft breasts, and erected nipples, the trail of crimson staining her flesh and running down to the top of her jeans. Those eyes devoured the sight, she could see. The way Rick was savoring the image before him as if trying to memorize it forever. He leaned forward suddenly, lips pressing against her throat. Licking, and biting, teeth grasping soft mounds of flesh and biting into her. Jessie screamed once more, feeling the jolt of pain radiating through herself. The hot wetness on her stomach, the heat pooling between her legs. Her tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt Rick moving along her neck.

His tongue swiping over her neck, lips kissing down over the top of her chest. His mouth, sucking at her erected nipple pulling it within his mouth before she felt the sting of teeth biting hard into her. His mouth, sucking, and teasing her, before he was moved once more. Stopping on the trail of crimson, blue eyes gazing at her, as his tongue ran over her cut. Licking the trail savoring her taste once more. His groan vibrating against her flesh, and causing her stomach to quiver against his tongue. His tongue moved, licking over the soft fabric of the top of her panties. Stained with the crimson of her blood.

"You taste so sweet baby,"

His words were panted against her, growled out. His hands moved between them, pulling her zipper down. His fingers hooking both sides of her jeans as he ripped them down the length of soft, shapely legs.

"Rick, please,"

Her words were sobbed, trying to hold back the mix of fear and pleasure she felt coursing through her veins watching him, feeling him, seeing him doing this to her. This was sick, she knew it was. But somehow, Jessie couldn't stop her body from feeling the pleasure. She couldn't stop the rhythmic twitch of her pussy hungering him and his touch. His tongue. Rick sat up, rested between her legs, his hands moving, and touching the soft, flawless flesh of her inner thighs. Slick, and stained with her juices.

"You look beautiful like this baby,"

His hand moved to cup her pussy through the soft black fabric of her panties. Rubbing her, feeling the heat of her pussy against his hand. Her pussy twitched, when she saw that bright smile forming on his face. His hand moved to sit the knife down on the floorboard. Blue eyes staring back at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"N-No, Rick, please stop. We can go back. No one has to know,"

His hand slapped her between her legs suddenly causing another loud sound to escape her lips.

"Don't fucking lie to me, your pussy isn't lying to me,"

"I don't want this Rick!"

His hand slapped her rougher this time. 

"Look at you, Jessie,"

Her eyes shined brightly within the moonlight, seeing the slick between her thighs. The wetness coating his hand. She felt so ashamed of herself. Ashamed some part of her did like this, that some part of her did want him touching her. Fucking her. Jessie whimpered softly, dropping back onto the back seat. Her legs trying to close as she felt his fingers gripping into her thighs. Holding her legs spread wide, only the small piece of fabric covering her holding his gaze from her. Rough, hot, fingertips moved over her inner thighs. Grasping, and touching, the soft flesh beneath them. Hurting her, and causing her hips to jut forward roughly every time he grasped into her and sent pain radiating through her body. Jessie panted softly, feeling his hand cupping her pussy once more.

The heel of his palm massaging her, roughly. Rubbing the wet, fabric and sending shivers of pleasure through her. Her head dropped back onto the seat as she panted softly. Teeth gripped tightly into her bottom lip, trying to hold back her sounds of pleasure. Her breasts heaved, falling faster, and faster, as she felt the wetness pooling within her panties and against his roughened touch. 

"Come on baby,"

His voice was lower, deeper, than before. Laced with the desire she could see burning within the icy eyes gazing down at her. His hand moved rougher, working over the slick fabric, and massaging her. Sending jolts of pleasure through her. Jessie gasped out, unable to hold back the one sound as she felt something building within herself. Something she didn't want to feel like this. 

"God, look at you baby,"

His words were whispered, barely even enough for her to actually hear. His hand moved back from her suddenly, Tearing the thin, soaked layer of fabric that had kept her from being totally exposed to his devouring eyes. Those eyes gazed down at the smooth, shaven mound. Wet, and glistening with her juices. His hand rubbed her once more. Causing her to cry out in pleasure feeling skin on skin contact against her needing flesh.

"So soft, I love how you feel, baby,"

He smiled as he spoke to her. His fingers and hand massaging her, teasing her, but not dipping within her this time. Her breathing deepened, becoming faster, and faster, when she felt his hand rip away suddenly.

"Don't cum baby, not yet,"

Jessie leaned up, seeing his hands working open his gun belt, as it thudded to the floorboard. No, she couldn't do that. She sat up quickly, feeling him shove her back down harder than before this time. His belt clinked as he undid it.

"No Rick, Please, don't do this, it's not too late,"

"Shut up,"

His hands worked his belt open as he ripped it free from his pants. His hands working it, open. His hand shot out suddenly, ripping her to him, as she struggled against him. Trying to break his hold on her. Her screams loud, and piercing, as she screamed louder, and louder trying to get him to stop when suddenly her screams stopped dead. Feeling the leather being looped around her neck. His fingers moving as he fastened it like he would around his waist. Ricks hand held one end, while the other held around Jessie's neck like a leash. His hand shoved her down, forcing her back against the leather once more.

"Rick, please,"

He said nothing as he undid his jeans.

"Please!"

She choked feeling the belt yanked around her neck, in a silent warning as her words seemed to fall away from her. Jessie sobbed, softly. Hearing his zipper filling the gap of silence between them. A loud, harsh, scream filled the SUV As she felt him thrust within her. Forcing his entire cock deep within her pussy. His low, groan filling her ears, before she felt his hips starting to move. Working faster, and faster, every time they rolled between her spread legs. Her sobs filling her mouth, as she moaned out softly. 

"Come on baby,"

Jessie bit her bottom lip denying him the pleasure of hearing her sounds. Of knowing her body was betraying her and giving into him. Desiring more, and more, she struggled against him, feeling the grip of the leather tighten around her neck. His hips slapping roughly into her. Feeling the throb, of his hard cock filling her. Stretching her, and causing every thrust into her to be both pleasuring and painful. His low growls filling her ear, as he pressed his lips against her ear. His every pant, groan, and growl sending a shiver down the length of her spine.

"You have no idea, how good you feel, baby,"

His words were panted within her ear as Jessie cried out feeling him becoming rougher. Fucking her hard, rough, and fast. Hurting her, pounding into her and causing her every sound to become a scream of agony and pain as if she was being torn apart.

"That's it baby, scream,"

"Rick please it hurts!"

She choked feeling the belt yank roughly around her neck, ripping upwards and cutting off her airway as she felt his hips pounding into her. The pain, the pleasure, and the grip of the leather before he moved the belt letting it loosen around her neck. Jessie sucked in a breath of air greedily as she panted softly.

"Scream baby, oh god let me hear you scream,"

His hips thrust roughly against her, causing her scream to become louder than she thought humanly possible. His hips worked rolling faster, harder, rougher every time they moved. His groans becoming deeper, low, rumbling within his throat like an animalistic growl.

"Cum baby, I want to feel you cum on me,"

Jessie tried to focus on the pleasure and not the pain she felt every time he moved inside her. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, as she gave in screaming, as she felt her release erupting from within her. Her juices gushing with force and running down his cock. Her pussy clenching tightly around him, as she heard the loud, rough, Groan of pleasure escape Ricks mouth when she felt it. The flood of his cum filling her pussy. Running out of her, and puddling under her ass from the overflow. Rick leaned against her, panting, this close, she could feel his heart thundering inside him. Neither of them moved, neither of them speaking. Before he moved back, opening the back door as he climbed out zipping his jeans. Jessie laid there for a moment, breathless, and trying to figure out what had happened between them.

She'd never been fucked like that before. Never had someone touch her like the way Rick did. She flinched feeling his hand touching her knee. His fingers tapping over the soft flesh before he spoke.

"Sit up baby,"

Jessie sobbed softly, forcing herself to sit up, as she watched Rick undoing his belt from around her. Placing it back around his waist as he redid it. His hands moved, running through her golden hair, as those eyes looked at her. Shining so brightly.

"Look at me Jessie,"

Her eyes gazed up into his own. Meeting his gaze directly.

"I'll _never_ let anything happen to you. You're mine, my beautiful angel,"

He smiled softly stroking her hair beneath his hand. Touching her tenderly for the first time tonight.

"Tell me,"

"T-Tell you Rick?"

Her words were soft, barely more than a gentle whisper between her soft lips. Jessie wanted to go home. To try and forget this, and just move on. She'd keep her promise to him, to not hide and protect herself. But she wanted to forget this entire night like it had just been some terrible fucking nightmare and nothing more than that. Rick leaned forward a bit, brushing his lips against her own. Pulling her close to him, and holding her tenderly like he had in her fantasies. Like the Rick she'd dreamed about and not the Rick she'd seen tonight. Jessie couldn't stop herself, her arms hugged around him. Holding him. Maybe all he needed, was to work his anger out and he'd be okay? She knew Rick was capable of kindness, of being gentle. She'd seen him with Judith, with his son. He could be gentle, he just needed the right reason to be like that.

"Tell me you're mine, Jessie. Just say those words,"

She was silent for a moment, unsure if saying them was the right choice. But he needed her, he needed someone to bring him out of the darkness and back into the light. Someone to show him, he could be happy in Alexandria. That he didn't have to keep fighting. That him, his children, everyone was safe for the first time since this entire thing had begun all around them.

"I-I'm yours, Rick,"

Rick held her tighter, before he pulled back, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before he pulled away as if nothing had happened between them. Jessie sobbed softly dressing. Tucking her panties into the pocket of her jeans as she climbed out and closed the door. Moving as she felt his hand snatching her arm roughly. Yanking her to him.

"Don't forget that you are Jessie. I wouldn't want to see anyone else touching my Angel baby,"

The look behind those blue eyes caused her to shiver as she nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't do that to you Rick. Not ever,"

He nodded softly before she felt his hand let go of her arm. Jessie hurried around to the passenger side as she climbed in closing the door behind her as Rick climbed in beside her. Turning them round as they made their way back toward Alexandria.


	5. Going Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smutty smut,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this fic!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Not a single word was spoken between them as Rick drove them back toward Alexandria. The soft sounds of the car moving along the pavement, filling the silence where words couldn't. What could they say to each other? What was there to say right now? Her fingers brushed her hair behind her ear as she sat there, eyes directed toward the floorboard in silence. Jessie slowly let her gaze wander beside her, looking at Rick while he drove. Blue eyes straight forward, toward the windshield and not staring at her for the first time tonight. She wanted to say something so badly, to talk to him, reach him and make him see life had changed, yes, but it wasn't just death and sadness. Even in a world like this, there could still be something to be happy about if you looked for it.

Even now, even after _everything_ he still looked so angry. Hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel, icy blue eyes filled with so much anger, and pain. Jessie knew they'd been through a lot out there, seen thing's most had seen in their nightmares. Somehow she knew Rick, wouldn't ever accept Alexandria. He'd been out there too long, his ways, the way he carried himself, even the way he still spoke with such command showed he had been. Jessie laced her fingers together in front of her, her elbows rested on top of her denim clad knees as she turned her eyes back toward the windshield and away from Rick. Enjoying the peace, the silence, the calm between them. The SUV turned down another road, moving around a few cars blocking their path.

Before she saw the Gate just ahead in the distance, once they were back inside the Gate, and the SUV Was parked. Jessies hand reach for the door handle, feeling the grasp of Ricks fingers holding her arm and keeping her there for a few moments longer. Her head turned, as she looked over her shoulder at him. Those frosted blue eyes staring at her, watching her as if searching her eyes for some answer only Rick knew.

"Rick, I have to go. Ron, and Sam are probably worried,"

Her voice was soft as she spoke. Barely more than a gentle whisper as she spoke to him. His fingers grasped tighter into her arm, digging into her so hard, she could feel it in her bones. Her teeth gritted together in pain, but she kept her lips closed, trying to hide it from him. Rick leaned forward, pulling her closer to him, and closing the small gap of space she'd made. The streets all around them, were dead silent, everyone inside their Homes, or patrolling further down from where they were right now. His lips pressed to her own, as Jessie felt his hand let go of her arm, and shove roughly into her hair. Holding her, against him. Her hands hesitated for a moment, before she did the only thing she could do. Touch him. Her fingers moved along his arms, feeling hot skin, and roughened fabric beneath her touch.

Moving higher, and higher, until they were entangled and gripping his curls. Pulling roughly, and hearing the hiss of pleasure against her lips from what she'd done. Rick wasn't like any other man Jessie had ever met, until him, she'd only been with Pete. They'd been together ever since Art school, where they'd met each other and started their family right before he switched to Medical school. Jessie had never been with someone so wild, so rough, like Rick was with her. Grasping her, pulling her, hurting her half the time when he touched her. She could feel the force of his kiss, against her lips, a hunger burning within him as he pulled her closer, until she was half out of her seat and on top of the center console between them. Ricks lips broke from her own, causing Jessie to gasp for breath.

"Stay with me Jessie,"

His forehead pressed against her own, his eyes meeting her own directly, as Jessie let her fingers fall away from raven curls and stroke down the side of his neck, moving down and touching his shirt. Her fingers touching over the buttons, finding herself lost for words. Ricks hand moved down her stomach, pushing beneath her flannel, and touching the soft, bare flesh, and causing her to gasp feeling his fingers against her cut.

"I-I can't Rick. I'm sorry, I need to go home. Shower, and spend time with my sons,"

Those eyes looked down at her, as she felt his hand moving further, and teasing over the top of her jeans. His fingers moving, and touching her softer this time, gentle, like she'd pictured in her fantasies. Jessie needed to go Home, but she knew Rick wasn't going to let her go easily. Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip, green eyes wide and filled with an innocence behind them as she gazed at him. The silence between them, seemed different this time. Jessie ran her fingers along his jawline, feeling the scratch of his stubble beneath her fingertips once more. Watching those blue eyes soften, for just a moment, gazing down at her.

"Rick, you need to let me go Home. Carl, and Judith need you, we can see each other tomorrow,"

His eyes looked at her for a moment longer, feeling her gentle touches as she moved her fingertips over his hot skin. Feeling the brush of his lips against her own. His fingers slipping beneath the top of her jeans and touching her soft flesh once more. Jessie panted softly against his lips, feeling the heat of her skin. The ache between her legs, and around her neck from what he'd done earlier, and what he was doing now. Sending shivers down the length of her spine with every brush of his slender fingers against her body. Nothing seemed to make sense inside her head expect one thing, Rick. Blue eyes, and raven curls, tight, hot, flesh, pressing against her own. Hands grasping her, and lips devouring her inch by inch as he moved over her body. Jessie had to go, before she fell under the influence of his touches.

"I have to go Rick,"

His lips brushed over her own once more, kissing down her chin, and along her throat. Every kiss, burning her like fire, on her flesh. A soft gasp escaped her mouth, as Jessie felt his hand forcing down inside her jeans. Fingers brushing, over the soaked, and aching flesh beneath her jeans. Pants, and deep breaths escaped her, her slender legs parting on their own and giving him the access he desired to her. 

"Stay Angel, let me touch you,"

Those words escaped him in a deep whisper, dark, and low against her lips. Jessie couldn't think, only focus on the pleasure. 

"Let me touch you,"

Her head dropped back, as she panted those words. Words she hadn't expected to hear coming from her own mouth. Why had she said that? Why? A shiver ran down the length of her spine as she heard the chuckle of amusement rumbling within Ricks throat. Seeing what he was doing to her, how her body just gave in to him and every stroke of his fingers. His fingers were hot against her flesh, tracing over her tattoo on her arm for a moment. Like he was toying with her, making her wait. Jessie whimpered softly, feeling his lips kissing her throat, the swipe of his tongue, over the mark starting to form from where his belt had been earlier.

"R-Rick, please, I want to touch you,"

Oh god she was practically begging him to touch him. Who was she kidding, she _was_ begging to touch him. Begging to touch the man that had hurt her, but also saved her life and her boys lives. Maybe this was her punishment, for allowing herself to become attracted to another man while her Husband was still alive. Punishment for every time she'd touched herself, or pictured Rick between her legs. But somehow, if this was a punishment, it wasn't as bad as Pete, or the world beyond their wall and gate here. 

"Shh, don't talk baby,"

His fingers traced over, her tattoo once more, running over each darkened line. Before his fingers ran down her the inside of her arm, brushing over her wrist as his hand took hold of her hand. Moving her hand to caress his cheek, as those eyes gazed at her, looking at her, with that same fascination he'd always looked at her with but, something else. Something Jessie couldn't make out at first glance. 

"Touch me baby,"

Slowly, Jessie moved her hand feeling his hand fall away as she started to touch him. Her fingers running along his cheek, and jawline. Down the side of his neck, and over his throat. Her nails slowly dragging over over the flesh there, as she saw a glimmer behind the blue eyes gazing back at her. Ric's hand forced deeper into her jeans, rubbing her pussy, and causing her to moan loudly from the mix of painful pleasure radiating through her entire body with every touch. Jessies touches became slower, as she ran her hand down his shirt, feeling the fast, thundering heartbeat just beneath her hand. For a moment, she wondered how Rick looked beneath his clothes, if every inch of him was as breathtaking as what she'd seen already. If every inch of him was a masterpiece of artwork begging to be unwrapped and adored, admired.

"That's it baby. Explore me, fucking touch me Angel, come on,"

His lips captured her own, suddenly. Hunger, burning behind his roughened kiss, as his tongue dipped between her lips and into her mouth. Tasting her on his tongue, as she felt his hand massaging her faster, rubbing her pussy, harder, and harder, causing her juices to pour from within her against his teasing hand. Jessie ran her hand down his stomach, fingers grazing over the cool leather of his belts, when she did something she couldn't believe she did. Her hand gripped him roughly through his jeans, grasping, and palming his hard cock through the thin layer of black denim beneath her hand. A low groan filled their kiss, as she felt his hips rolling, massaging his hardened cock against her rough touch. Rick was a man that liked control, roughness, animalistic rawness that Jessie had never experienced until now.

But there was something about knowing she could give him pleasure, from being forceful, and rough that gave her pleasure. Pleasure knowing, he liked what she did, and how she touched him. Her hand grasped him once more, her fingers running over the perfect outline of his cock just beneath his jeans. Feeling his fingers dipping within her pussy, and stretching her open around his fingers, rocking back and forth inside her. Moving faster, and deeper, with every stride forward until she felt the brush of his knuckles against the wet, silken lips below.

"Come on, Angel, show me how badly you want to touch me,

His words were growled against her lips.

"You want it?"

Jessie whimpered softly, nodding fast, as she leaned forcing their lips together once more. Hungering to feel Ricks mouth against her own once more. Her fingers moved gripping, and palming him, tugging at his zipper, as she slipped her hand inside. _Touching_ him for the first time as something more than his friend. Jessie touched him like she was his lover, milking low groans from his mouth pressed tightly against her own. 

_What am I doing?_

Logic seeped into her mind for a moment, the logic that she had her hand inside Ricks jeans, her fingers wrapped tightly around his cock. Enjoying the throb she felt against her hand, every time she ran her hand to the tip, gripping tighter, and tighter, every time she worked him from base to tip. Squeezing him, as if he was inside her pussy, clenched tightly around his fingers and not held within her hand. Her moans, mingled with the low groans and growls of pleasure, their heated sounds filling each others mouths, as their kiss became rougher, hungrier as if devouring one another. Her hand stroked him faster, until her every stroke fell into rhythm with his fingers working within her soaked, and aching depths. Short pants, and moans filled her mouth. Her tongue massaging against Ricks, as if she was sucking his cock and not kissing him.

Something about him, set the animal inside her free, the animal Jessie had denied for so long. Hidden away, for fear of rejection, of judgement, but in his eyes. In those blue eyes, she could never be anything but perfect. His Angel. Groan, and moans, of raw animal like pleasure, filled their heated kiss, as Jessie rolled her hips, fucking herself against his fingers. Panting softly, feeling his cock throbbing, and twitching against her hand, the slickness of his arousal, coating her hand, and allowing her to move faster, she didn't care if someone saw them. If anyone found out what they were doing. Right now, all that mattered was what Jessie wanted more than anything she'd ever wanted in her entire life. To feel Ricks cum coating her hand. To watch him as he came, from her touch.

Their bodies moved together, seeking the friction, the heat, the press of one another against each others aching body. Lust, driving them farther, and farther into whatever this was that they shared between them. Jessie screamed loudly, her sound slightly muffled by Ricks mouth, as her pussy clenched tightly around his fingers. Her release gushing from within her and staining his fingers, and her jeans with the slick of her pleasure. Her mouth broke from Ricks, as she panted softly, gasping greedily for a breath of air. Feeling the throb against her hand. Low groans, becoming louder, and louder, as Jessie looked at him. Blue eyes wild, with desire. Savage smile resting on his face, skin damp with the shine of sweat as those eyes gazed down at her.

An Animalistic growl rumbled loudly within Ricks throat, as he came undone. His cum staining her hand, in a sticky mess, as Jessie continued to stroke him. Milking him of his every last drop. Her thumb brushing over the slit at the very tip of his cock and wiping the bead of cum resting there away. His lips captured her own once more, kissing her with a passion that stole her breath. Before he moved away. Her hand slipped from inside his jeans, shining within the pale kiss of moonlight, with his cum. Jessie leaned forward, running her tongue over the palm of her hand, licking slowly, up each finger, in a teasing manner. Licking away his cum, savoring each, and every drop. Why, she wasn't sure, but seeing the look behind Ricks eyes watching her only seemed to make it that much better for her,

Neither of them spoke for what felt like years. Before she heard a chuckle escape from Rick suddenly. His hand running through his curls, as he leaned back against the seat. 

"My sweet little Angel,"

His hand reach out slowly, brushing her hair behind her ear softly. Before he pulled away, sighing softly, before silence settled between them once more. Jessie eased over, running her fingers through Ricks curls once more. Green eyes wide, looking at him. Her teeth biting into her bottom lips, for a moment before she spoke.

"I need to go Home Rick. I'll see you tomorrow,"

He nodded slowly, as Jessie opened the passenger door of the SUV and slipped out. Staggering for a moment, on weak legs before she started to walk pushing herself toward her Home. All around her, the streets were silent, void of anyone she knew, to see her like this. Hair mussed, and reeking of sex. The walk back to her House, went by quicker than expected, as she eased up the front steps and pushed the door open. Easing it closed behind her, as she turned the locks, and pulled the curtains closed. Her fingers pushing, and turning off the lights downstairs as Jessie headed upstairs, slowly easing her sons bedroom doors open as she saw them sleeping. She smiled softly, heading for her bedroom, as Jessie eased her door closed, trying to remain silent and unheard.

She hissed softly, shrugging off her flannel, and tossing it into the hamper in the corner of her bedroom. Kicking her shoes off, and pulling at her socks her, Her hands working off the remainder of her clothing, as Jessie tossed them into the hamper with her flannel. Easing into the bathroom, running a hot, shower for herself. That was when, Jessie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Blonde hair mussed, and hanging in her face, green eyes wide, and shining beneath the bright light of the bathroom. The beginning ring of of red, and purple around her neck from Ricks belt. Her fingertips touched the mark, before she looked away with a sigh. Shaking her head, as she stepped into the shower. Hands slowly running over each curve, washing her body like the touch of a lover beneath the warmth of the water beading down on her from over head.

Trying not to think about if Rick was the one touching her now instead of herself. Rough, strong, hands running over her gentle curves like he had in the SUV. Jessie shook her head softly, as she finished her shower, toweling off, and drying her hair. Brushing her teeth, as she pulled on her tank top and pajama bottoms leaving panties off. Feeling the soreness between her legs with every step toward her bed, before she slipped beneath the covers with a gentle sigh. The soft, warmth of her bed, feeling better than she'd imagined, against her sore, and tired body lulling her to sleep.


	6. Don't Look Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie wakes up from a strange dream only to find her dream, becoming a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters the past few days guys.
> 
> :(
> 
> Hopefully this makes up for it!
> 
> Once this fic is done, expect more Jessie and Rick in the future but, when this is done. I will be posting the first chapter of my Dawn and Beth fic alongside my others.
> 
> My others will be updated soonish!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Jessie,"_

_The whisper of her name sounded like honey as Rick spoke her name aloud. Lips right beside her ear, hot breath panting softly against the nape of her neck. She grimaced softly, feeling his fingers grasping onto her, hurting her, like every time he'd touched her since that first time._

_"You gonna cum for me baby, hmm?"_

_She couldn't see him, only feel him. Feel the hands of her lover running along bare sides, and grasping her hanging breasts. His rough, hot, hands, sending a strange pleasure and shiver all at the same time through her body. Jessies hands grasped onto the window, holding on, seeing the faces of everyone she knew just beyond the glass walking through the streets. Unaware of the carnal act of pleasure taking place right before their eyes. They looked away, like they'd always done when it came to her. Saw their own lives before they saw her, or the pain etched on her delicate features. She felt the slam of Ricks hips against her ass, the pain as his fingers grasped, and roughly teased over her breasts. Teasing her nipples between his fingers, her eyes dropped to the floor, trying to hold back the scream that lingered right there, on her lips, as she gazed back toward the window. Seeing eyes staring at them. Watching them._

Jessie sat up suddenly in her bed, gasping. Green eyes darting around the room and finding nothing. But her own gaze staring back at her from the mirror across from her bed. A Sigh filled her mouth as Jessie flopped backwards, feeling the softness of her pillow beneath the back of her head. What the hell was wrong with her, she couldn't keep doing this. But, there was something about Rick. Something, that made her lose the control of herself she'd denied for so long. To feel that wild, sexual freedom she hadn't felt since Art school. In her fantasies, and with Rick. Her hands ran through her hair, sighing softly, as she turned over on her side. Today was pantry duty, handing out a few baskets of supplies to a few of the people in the community. She could do this, she just had to avoid Rick, and any thoughts until later. She'd promised they'd see each other, and Jessie would keep that promise, but, right now, she had something to do.

It didn't take long, to get ready, She chose something simple today. A large black sweater that hung off one shoulder, revealing the strap of the dark grey tank top beneath. She gritted her teeth in a hiss feeling the soreness between her legs, as she stood there, tossing her jeans to the side, somehow the roughened denim didn't seem like the best option. Slowly, her hand reach out for the Tight, black leggings that hugged her shapely legs, as she wiggled into them pulling them up and over her hips. Before she stepped into her black flats. Jessie caught her reflection in the mirror, seeing the ring of black, and purple from Ricks belt around her neck. A Soft sigh escaped her as Jessie moved toward her closet, taking out the black jacket with the high collar as she slipped it on. Hoping it hid the ring from everyone, if they even noticed.

Her hands gathered her hair, as she moved around her bedroom, pushing her golden hair into a messy bun as she made her bed and headed downstairs. There was silence between her and her boys while she fixed breakfast. Sam's soft tapping on the kitchen island filling the gap of silence between them all. Jessie turned slowly, placing their plates down on the kitchen island, before she sat down gently, easing herself down on the stool, and trying to forget the tenderness between her legs. A Hiss escaped her suddenly, feeling the press against her. Rons eyes looked up at her, from his plate. Question behind his eyes, as to what was wrong but, he said nothing. Just rose his fork taking a bit of his pancake. Breakfast was silent, between them three of them. Ron pushed off his stool suddenly.

"I'm going out,"

"Ron, wait,"

He stopped with a sigh, turning around and looking at her.

"Just be careful alright? I want you home before dark,"

"Yeah, whatever Mom, come on Sam,"

Sam looked across the island at her, as Jessie nodded softly for him to go with his brother. After the dishes were washed, and the island had been wiped down, Jessie headed out the door and toward the pantry. The door eased open with a gentle push, as Jessie eased inside. Olivia, was busy chatting with one of the other women as Jessie busied herself, grabbing one of the baskets. She could hear Olivia and Erin talking, giggling here and there, while she tossed a few things in the basket.

"I don't know, I'm still kind of getting to use to new people being here,"

"I don't mind it honestly. Aaron thought they were safe, so why shouldn't we?"

There was silence between the two women for a few moments.

"I tell you, Carol, she's a life saver did you try her recipes?"

"I haven't yet,"

Erin huffed softly.

"You _Have_ to, that woman is a life saver. She's the only one I really like. Well her and that Hunter guy,"

"Hunter guy?"

"With the crossbow, did you see his arms? God, what I'd give for a night with him,"

The two women giggled softly while Jessie leaned down, placing a few more things in the basket.

"What about Rick?"

"What about him?"

"Duh, have you looked at that man?"

"I bet he's an animal in the sack,"

"Maybe but he seems dangerous to me,"

Jessie dropped the can in her hand, as Olivia hurried around the shelf smiling down at her.

"Jessie! Hey, when did you get here?"

"Hey, Olivia. I just got here actually,"

Erin leaned around the shelf smiling as she offered a small wave toward her. Jessie waved softly, trying to force a smile and keep her head down. She knew here, was somewhere safe. It wasn't like the world she'd only gotten a glimpse of last night just beyond their walls and gate all around Alexandria. Olivia was silent as she watched her picking up the can from the floor before her and Erin were chatting away again. Like she wasn't even there. Something Jessie was thankful for them doing. Until she heard them chatting again. 

"So what do you think Olivia the archer or the cop?"

"I don't know, maybe the archer he has this way about him,"

"Strong, silent type, I know what you mean,"

Jessie wanted to be _anywhere_ but here right now. Somehow listening to two womens fantasies didn't seem like something she should have been hearing. Her hands kept moving, packing the basket, hearing the two women chatting away.

"Oh yeah, well, let's get Jessies vote on who's hotter,"

Erin was laughing as she spoke. 

"Me?"

"Yes, you silly,"

"I don't know I didn't even pay attention to what you and Olivia were talking about Erin,"

Erin rolled her eyes playfully.

"We were saying who do you think is hotter, and who would be better in bed. Rick, or the hunter guy with the crossbow?"

Not one word seemed to find its self on Jessie's lips as she looked down to her basket.

"Olivia says the Hunter, I say Rick,"

Olivia huffed softly.

"You just like a man in uniform Erin admit it,"

"So come on Jessie what do you think,"

She swallowed hard, trying to clear her mind, trying to find the words lingering on the tip of her tongue. She saw the flash of blue eyes, hands grasping at her, that smile, his teeth sinking into her. Her hand wrapped around his cock, feeling his hips moving, stroking him harder, and harder, until he came. That taste filling her mouth. 

"R-Rick. I'd go with Rick,"

"Ha! I knew it!"

Olivia shook her head softly.

"But not because of his looks, there's something inside him. A goodness inside him,"

The two women looked puzzled as to what she meant as Jessie shook her head gathering her basket up.

"Never mind,"

The walk toward the elderly couple's home from the pantry didn't take too long. Jessie smiled, handing the basket to them, as she walked away. Trying to hurry back to the pantry and off the street. Every step was hurried, as she looked around, trying to keep her eyes on everything and anything that moved. Jessie hurried past a few of the Homes, when she cried out suddenly, feeling fingers digging into her arm. The force, causing pain to surge through her entire body, as she felt herself being pulled off the street and between the two Houses. The warmth of a hand cupping over her mouth, and the sting of pain against her back as her body met the side of the House. Soft green eyes gazed up, seeing bright blue gazing back at her. Her body relaxed seeing Rick, and not a stranger that had come over the wall. But she could feel the thunder of her heart within her breast looking at him. Every sound was muffled by his hand, her muffled cries going unheard.

"Shh, shh, calm down Angel,"

Jessie cried out again against his hand. Her fingers grasping into his constables jacket, and trying to push him back. She was sore, hurting, and needed time in between. Those eyes glared at her, as she continued to cry against his hand, her words going unheard, as she felt his hand tighten around her suddenly. Hurting her. He shoved into her roughly, slamming her back against the side of the House. His body pressed tightly against her own, hard, solid, and hot. Pushing her, and holding her in place, just how he wanted. Jessie whimpered against his hand, her eyes silently pleading for Rick to let go of her Begging for him to just let her go back to the pantry for the day until later on. But he didn't, his lips brushed against her cheek. Softly, grazing over her skin, and sending a shiver through her entire body. His hand moved, grasping her hand firmly within his own, placing her hand on the crotch of his jeans.

"Look what you do to me Angel,"

His words were panted against her, his hand moving her hand how he wanted, rubbing his hard, denim clad cock against her soft hand. Low groans rumbling within his throat, as Rick leaned closer to her, forcing himself tighter against her body. Feeling her every inch pressed tightly against him. Jessie shuddered softly, feeling how hard he was already. The heat radiating off of him, the panted breath right beside her ear. Her legs rubbed together, feeling the wetness slowly starting to form. The need once more starting to form, a need Jessie knew she shouldn't have been feeling but she did. She hummed softly, against his hand. Green eyes shining with the desire the shameful desire for feeling the pleasure in this. For feeling the excitement she felt knowing they could get caught by someone passing through. Seeing their private moment, the pleasure they gave to each other. Oh god, what the fuck was wrong with her?

Nothing made sense beyond one thing swirling within her mind. Pleasure. The intense feeling of pleasure she felt coursing through her veins like liquid fire when Rick touched her. Feeling his body shoved tight against her own, the brush of his lips against her flesh. Jessie could feel the warmth on her skin, the outline of his hard cock against the palm of her hand. The rhythmic throb every time her fingers grasped him through his jeans. A soft whine sounded against his hand, as Jessie felt the wetness between her legs. The ache every time she felt her pussy twitch in anticipation of what was just beyond the layer of denim. She could hear Rick'sbreath deepening, the low, growls of pleasure vibrating against her ear. 

"Touch me baby,"

Hearing those words panted, against her ear. Heaved in a breath of warmth, against her flesh, only seemed to make the need grow within her. Somewhere, inside herself, Jessie wanted this. To feel Rick this close, their bodies pressed against one another in a primal need. Him, hard, and fucking perfect, just at the tips of her fingers teasing, and touching him. The palm of her hand, grasping, and toying with him. Using every groan, and sound to guide her as to what he liked. His hand moved from her wrist, slipping between her legs. Fingers climbing higher, and higher, along the inside of her thigh, until she felt the teasing brush of his fingers against her. Jessie winced in pain for a moment, feeling his hand against her. Whining, and shuddering behind his hand as she continued to rub his cock through his jeans.

Rick, eased back from her, eyes staring down into hers in question for a moment. His hand shoved tighter against her pussy, causing her to groan out in painful pleasure against his hand grasped tightly over her mouth. Jessie saw the smile on his face suddenly. Feeling his hand, as it fell away from her mouth. Freeing her. Soft pants, filled her mouth as Jessie gazed up at him. Green eyes bright, and shining softly, filled with the confusion, and desire she felt inside her. A soft cry escaped her feeling his hand teasing over her, the press of the heel of his hand forcing against her. Her head shot backwards, feeling his touches become harder, and harder, hurting her, but making her feel so, so good all at the same time. 

"Something wrong, Angel?"

Rick's lips brushed against her own, his tongue moving, and licking over the soft flesh of her bottom lip. Tracing the soft lines of her mouth. Jessie panted softly, whining against his lips, soft moans and pants filling her mouth.

"I-I'm sore Rick, that's why I wanted to wait until later today. I hurt,"

Her words were panted in a soft whisper. Moaned against his mouth, as Jessie rubbed her hand harder against the perfect outline of his hard cock. Feeling the warmth, just beneath the denim keeping her from him. She could feel the smile against her lips, before he pulled back. Blue eyes staring at her, watching her squirm beneath his touch, her legs fighting the urge to close, and open all at the same time. 

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'll take care of you,"

Take care of her? Her eyes followed him as Rick moved along her body. Teeth nipping at the soft flesh of her neck, yanking her coat open, roughly as his eyes flickered over her clothes, her body, everything that was just beneath the layer that had been peeled back exposing her to his watching gaze. Jessie flinched softly, feeling his fingertips trailing along her sides, his hands grasping into her roughly. Hands molding to the soft curve of her breasts, his thumbs teasing over her nipples. Causing her to arch against his touch. A shuddering breath, filled her mouth, as Jessie looked up slowly. Allowing her eyes to trail upwards, and into the blue eyes staring at her. Her brows furrowed for a moment in confusion, as she watched Rick moving once more. Lowing himself down her body, lips pressing between her breasts, and along her stomach just beneath the soft fabric of her sweater.

Rick didn't stop, until he was knelt on the grass before her. Fingers digging into her legs, running between her thighs and spreading her legs apart. His hands slipping over her hips, and grasping her ass roughly. Yanking her forward, and causing her to gasp softly. Jessie felt confused, unsure of what to do. Those eyes gazed up at her, as she felt the chill of the air against her exposed flesh. Her leggings being pulled further, and further down. Hearing the soft chuckle, at the sight of her bare, and exposed. Thighs gleaming with the slickness of her arousal, as Jessie looked away in shame. A Soft cry escaped her mouth, feeling his hand connecting with her ass suddenly. Hard enough to sling her forward, as she grasped onto his shoulders, trying to keep herself from falling forward.

"You keep your eyes on me Angel. Don't look away,"

"I-I-"

His hand connected with her ass once more, as Jessie cried out louder than she'd expected herself to, feeling the sting of his hand against her flesh. 

"Don't talk baby. Shh, just lean back and watch me, can you do that?"

Jessie nodded quickly, feeling the sting on her ass, throbbing.

"Good girl,"

The hotness of breath of against her thighs, was new to her. Like every other thing she'd experienced with Rick. Every time, almost like a first all over again. For a moment, she couldn't think of anything, except the sight of raven curls against her pale thighs. The beautiful glow his sun kissed flesh, as his hand moved along her leg. Slender fingers grazing over her flesh, and causing her flesh to burn. The warm swipe of his tongue against her wet and needy flesh, causing her to cry out in a pleasuring agony from the touch, the press, against the slick folds of her. The roughness of his fingers grasping onto her, and forcing her tight against his hungering mouth. Devouring her as if he was eating her alive, devouring her flesh bit by bit until there was nothing left. Hungering for everything she had.

Her moans became louder, feeling the teasing swipe of his tongue, dragging over her clit. Lips pulling, and sucking, tasting her and groaning at the sweetness filling his mouth. Jessie moaned out, fingers grasping into thick darkened curls, in a fist of pleasure. Green eyes staring down at the sight between her legs. Of Rick Grimes' mouth enclosed over her pussy, and urging her toward the blissful release. The roughness of touches, the scratch of stubble against her thighs, milking moan after moan from between her lips. Her fingers grasped harder, gripping, and pulling at Ricks curls, Green eyes meeting the cold stare of blue, gazing back into her own. Feeling his tongue, rolling faster, and lapping at her, greedily licking at her desiring every ounce of her within his mouth.

Her breasts heaved, falling faster, and faster, as she came undone gushing into his mouth. Screaming, over, and over, panting, his name as she felt herself shattering at the sense of pleasure swirling within her. Jessie panted, running her fingers through his curls, feeling the brush of his tongue, the warmth of her thighs, her head dropped back against the side of the House, feeling Rick between her legs, mouth moving, and forcing tighter against her. Fingers grasping, into her ass, and pulling her to him. Licking every piece of her, teasing her, and causing Jessie to shiver in pleasure at the sensation. His tongue moving over the silky lips of her pussy, dragging over her in one long stride of his tongue. Teasing over the smooth, bare flesh, taking his time with her. Jessie panted softly, as she gazed toward the street. Gasping loudly, suddenly, seeing eyes watching them, just like in her dream. Only this time, it was reality.


	7. Hungering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Rick find a moment alone in her Garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Updates guys I've been busy.
> 
> This is based off of Sunday's episode kind of a what happened after the Kiss scene.
> 
> After this is finished I will be posting more Jessick!
> 
> I'm also going to be starting another fic alongside my Dawn and Beth one. It's a surprise and, it will be another Dark erotica like really, really, dark and disturbing.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_No, no,no, no._

Soft gasping sounds were all Jessie could manage, her throat felt dry, mouth, unable to form a coherent sentence. Her fingers grasped tighter, feeling the rough, smooth material of the Ricks constables jacket gripped tightly within her clenching fists. She needed to tell him, but she couldn't, she couldn't feel anything except the hunger of her lover's mouth enclosed tightly around her. The rough, and pleasuring swipes of his tongue. Jessie shuddered, thighs quivering, against Rick as she felt the grasp of his fingers. Holding her, and giving her the somehow reassuring touch, she needed right now. It wasn't the eyes of a stranger she was staring into, naked from the waist down, and exposed. It was someone she knew, someone that knew them both. Rosita. 

"R-Rick,"

His name escaped her in a shaky, uneven sound. Near the edge of a moan, but he didn't stop. Jessie's head dropped back against the side of the House. Green eyes staring into Rosita's, feeling the burn on her cheeks from shame. Shame of being caught like this, of someone knowing their secret.

"Rick, Someone's there,"

He stopped pulling back from her, his eyes followed the path of Jessie's, as he saw her standing there, shaking her head as she walked away. Jessie, sobbed softly, feeling the cool breeze against her slick thighs, feeling the shame, the embarrassment, from being caught in the act like this. Her hands reach down, quickly tugging at her leggings pulling them up, and trying to cover herself. She flinched softly, feeling the gentle pressure of Ricks fingers on her hip. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as Jessie pulled away.

"I'm sorry,"

Jessie hurried into the street, her every step forward rushed, and trying to put more and more distance between her and Rick. She could hear the click of his boots against the pavement, fast, and hard. Rushing toward her. A gasp filled her mouth, as she felt herself being yanked around, her body colliding hard against Ricks. Her eyes gazed up at him, wide, and filled with the shimmer of tears dangerously close to falling. 

"Baby, why did you go?"

"I'm sorry Rick,"

"Why?"

His fingers brushed her hair back from her face, blue eyes gazing at her, burning with questions.

"Tell me Angel,"

"I can't be with you,"

Every word sounded soft, but loud enough she knew he could hear her. Choked sobs filled the gap of silence between them, as Jessie shook her head, trying to pull away from him. Feeling the grasp on her arm tightening. Holding her, her eyes looked at him, filled with an innocence behind them.

"Why would you say that?"

"Come on Rick, look around. I'm not one of you, I've never been outside the walls except with you. I-I,"

His lips captured her own, causing her to fall silent as Jessie moved her hands against him. Pushing, and trying to push him away. She felt him move back from her suddenly, his eyes glaring at her, anger reflecting in his eyes from hat she'd done. Jessie stepped back from him, backing away.

"Go home to your family Rick,"

Jessie ran back toward the pantry, feeling the hot tears streaming down her cheeks along the way. She knew she wasn't one of them, it was Alexandria, and Rick's group. Neither side accepting the other. It was foolish of her to think, that somehow, this, whatever it was could work between them. They were friends, but now, after everything that had happened between them if they could even still have that. The rest of the day seemed to go faster than she'd thought it would. Listening to Olivia, and Erin chatting. Taking inventory of the food supply, and trying her best not to think about Rick. Once the sun had set, Jessie finally left the pantry. Hurrying home, the streets were silent, peaceful. Unlike her entire day since she'd got up after her dream.

Her steps sounded against the steps as she opened the door to her Home, and eased it behind her. Locking it, and closing the curtains. Hanging her coat on the hook beside the door with a sigh.

"You need to tell Mom,"

"Tell her for what? Let them figure it out on their own,"

There was a pause.

"I'm gonna ask Mom,"

"I thought Mom was gonna teach us,"

"She was,"

Jessie followed the sound of her sons' voices as she saw them sitting across from one another in the kitchen. Sandwiches on plates in front of them, as Ron looked toward the doorway. Ron looked at her, as she saw his eyes widen seeing her.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Nothing Ron, I'm okay,"

Jessie walked toward them, as she placed a kiss on top of Sams head, sitting down on one of the stools as she reach across offering her hand out to Ron. There was a moment of hesitation, before his hand slipped into her own. Not one word seemed to find its self escaping from the three of them as they sat there. Enjoying the peaceful silence between them all. The first silence they'd had in years. They'd all been through so much, but they'd faced it together. Jessie knew, even if she would never be like Rick, and the people he'd came in with. She would keep her boys safe, keep her promise to Rick, she could change just like the world had. 

"Mom, Ron has something he needs to tell you,"

"Ron, tell me,"

Her hand gently tightened around his own. 

"It's Carl,"

Ron stopped suddenly, looking unsure if she should tell her anymore.

"Ron, you can tell me,"

"He's planning on going over the wall to try and find Enid, she just left. I don't know where she went, she didn't even tell me where she was going,"

There was silence between them all for a few moments, as Jessie nodded softly.

"You need to tell Rick,"

"I'm telling you,"

"Ron, Carl is Rick's son. He needs to know. You need to tell him okay?"

He nodded softly, before his eyes looked at her.

"I want Rick to teach me how to shoot,"

Jessie shook her head softly, as she sat there. Her eyes watching her son, as she gently reach out, placing her other hand over the top of his hand.

"Then, you should tell him,"

 

 

_A Few Days Later:_

 

A Shaky breath filled Jessies mouth, as she sat there. A stream of silvery grey smoke curling out from between her lips, as she flicked her cigarette. One denim clad leg crossed over top of the other, the soft tap of her shoe against the cement floor of the garage the only sound. Soft green eyes stared out the open garage door. Watching everyone as they came and went, the bright oranges and pinks,painting themselves across the sky like fire as they sun slowly descended. Aaron and Daryl were talking as they hurried past, barely even paying a second glance toward her. She heard something about Glenn was missing, but not much else. Training with Rosita, was something Jessie had chosen not to continue after what had happened. Somehow, being around her after she'd seen such a private moment, only made her feel like it was happening all over again every time she looked in her eyes.

Jessie sighed softly, tossing her cigarette to the ground as she lit another. Her gaze fixed toward the sunset, watching the bright oranges, as they gave way, turning to dark purples, and blues. Her fingers brushed over the fading ring around her neck, watching the dark blue within the sky slowly spreading, until darkness had consumed every piece of red, orange, and pink. Devouring it, until it was gone, and nothing more than a memory of what had been. Just like the world just beyond the gate, like her life before Alexandria, like Rick. Seeing him with Ron, the way he was so understanding, explaining everything to him. She saw the goodness in him, the good, kind man that had saved her and her boys. It felt so strange seeing him, after everything. Seeing those blue eyes watching her, that smile that appeared on his face when he saw her watching him. Before he turned his attention back to Ron helping his aim.

A part of her hungered him, desired him, _needed_ him to touch her. To feel his lips, rough, and demanding, pressing tightly against her own. Her fingers ran over the soft dark green material of her sweater, feeling the soft tickle of her golden hair against her neck, as she leaned forward. Letting another stream of silvery smoke out from between her lips. Somewhere inside her, Jessie hungered, it wasn't the hunger for food, it was the hunger for Rick. To feel him once more, but she knew, it was best for them to just forget each other like they'd never met.

She couldn't continue on like that. But she couldn't forget either. How the fuck was she supposed to just pretend? How was she supposed to look in his eyes, and see nothing more than just her friend. Her hand ran through her hair, grasping into it, as she took another puff from her cigarette. Shaking, confused, and burning up from the inside out in need. A need she felt sick wanting, what was wrong with her? She needed to forget not hunger it! A soft sigh filled her mouth, as she flicked her cigarette out the open garage door. Thankful no one saw her like this, hand locked in her hair, eyes filled with tears, feeling more lost than she ever had before. It was quiet, peaceful, except for the soft shuddering breath escaping her mouth. The soft click, called her eyes toward the open garage door.

Boots, and dark jeans, the first sight she saw as Jessie stood up suddenly. Blue eyes staring back at her, as Rick slowly walked into the garage. It was the second time he'd found her in there, crying, and upset. But so much had changed between them from that moment until now. She wanted to hug him, to say something, that they could be friends, that they could forget, that maybe, they could have more in a distant future. But she was silent, watching him as he moved toward her, closing the small gap of space between them. The soft glow of light filled the garage, casting a glow like that of a campfire. It felt warm, romantic. Neither of them spoke for a moment, just looked at each other. Waiting for the other to talk, to fill the silence between them.

"Jessie,"

A Shiver ran down the length of her spine hearing her name escaping in that honey sweet drawl. Sounding so Low, deep, perfect.

"You need to go Rick,"

"I came here to talk to you,"

"We shouldn't Rick. After everything, what are we even supposed to say to each other?"

He nodded softly, looking down at the floor for a moment before those eyes lifted looking at her.

"It hasn't gone too far, Jessie,"

"Rick, it already has. We’re not moving past that. It’s just… right here in this moment. This is it. This is, what it is," 

"This is what life looks like now between us?"

His tone was low, as he spoke. Slowly moving toward her, as Jessie took a step back, feeling the wooden work bench against the small of her back. Her eyes gazed up at him, wide, and filled with every emotion she felt inside her. Confusion, want, sadness, she wanted this but, she knew it was wrong. It was sick, wanting to feel everything he did to her. His hand's, his tongue, every single thing Rick could give her. Pain, and pleasure. Jessie knew inside, he hadn't lost the goodness, the man that brought his family here for a better life, for safety. The same man that was her friend, that had tried to take her away somewhere safe. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, fighting the feelings she felt swirling inside herself. 

"I wasn't saying there isn't a future, there's gotta be,"

Her words were a soft whisper as she spoke. Watching Rick moving closer, and closer, until his body was pressed tight against her own. His fingers gently ran alongside her face, brushing over soft, flawless flesh slowly. Like he was taking his time, savoring the first touch of her in days.Jessie shudder softly, feeling his rough, hot, touch against her cheek, fingers pushing back into her golden hair s his eyes met her own directly. Soft whines, escaped her mouth, feeling the brush of his lips against her own. His lips moved so slow, teasing her, tempting her. Her hands moved, running along his arms gently. Feeling his warmth, the roughness of his shirt, everything she'd been thinking of since that day she'd walked off. Jessie moved her lips against his, aching for the feeling of more.

"Tell me there's more,"

Her words were panted against Ricks mouth, as she felt his lips capturing her own. A moan filled their kiss, as Jessie gave herself to him. Gave into the rough, lustful, kiss of her lover. Feeling his tongue against her own, her fingertips running along his jawline, and into his curls. Feeling their kiss depending, his hands grasping into her once more. An urgency filling his every touch, grasping into her hard enough, she winced against him. But she didn't care, all she wanted to feel, was Rick. Her friend, her lover, her fantasy come to life. Pants, and moans filled their heated kiss, as Jessie arched against him, feeling the warmth of Rick's body molding to her own. Fingers grasping _into_ her through her clothes, rough, and slightly painful, but the touch she'd been craving. The touch she'd been desiring.

Every piece of felt alive, like fire its self was coursing through her veins. Heating her cheeks, and pooling between her legs. Her arms rose, wrapping around his neck, pulling him to her. Uncaring if anyone saw them, or what they thought. This, right here, wasn't about Rick's group, or Alexandria, it was about them. Just them, and nothing else. Jessie panted, feeling the loss of Rick's lips against her own as he pulled back. Fingers slowly tracing over the curve of her hips, and along her sides. His hands molding against the soft curves of her breasts, as their eyes locked staring directly at each other.Watching each other, _hungering_ each other. She saw the softened smile resting on his lips, before she felt the tightened grasp of his hand around her wrist, yanking her, and turning her to face away from him. The slow, run of his hand from the base of her spine, to the nape of her neck. The roughened grasp of his fingers digging into her soft flesh, forcing her down to her cheek met the cool, roughened surface of the wood work bench.

"Rick,"

His name escaped her in a soft whisper, a sound barely even audible. Something for herself, something she needed to say. Something she'd been dreaming of saying since their last touch. Cursing herself for walking off on him, abandoning him. Jessie whimpered softly, feeling Rick pressing behind her. Crotch against her ass, hardened stomach, and chest shoved tight against the length of her back. Lips right beside her ear, planting a gentle kiss. One that caused tears to fall from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rick,"

His hand moved, running along the side of her neck, grasping into her, like his belt had. Causing her to gasp in surprise as she felt his fingers grasping, tightening, hurting.

"Sorry for what baby?"

Jessie panted softly, gasping, feeling his hand tightening around her throat. Struggling for breath, feeling the grind of his hips against her. Warmth pooling between her legs, and running down her denim clad thighs. The sting of sudden pain against her ass, slinging her forward as Ricks hand landed against her. Tears stung her eyes, soft whimpers and gasps filling her mouth as she felt his grip loosen around her neck. Jessie coughed, sucking in a breath of air greedily hearing the low chuckle beside her ear.

"Sorry for what baby? Answer me,"

His hand connected with her once more, slinging her forward as Jessie cried out.

"For abandoning you,"

She felt the sting on her ass again, harder this time. An actual hit, and not just a spanking. It hurt, it hurt so,so badly. Jessie sobbed softly, resting her cheek against the wooden surface. 

"I thought I meant more to you than that?"

His voice was lower, deeper, sounding threatening low.Like he was on the edge of losing it.

"You do, You do Rick,"

She cried out slinging forward as he connected with her ass once more. Harder than the last, she could feel the sting, the heat, even through her jeans she could feel it. Oh god, she knew she'd be bruised tomorrow, but, she didn't care. She didn't fucking care.

"Don't lie to me!"

He was screaming, as she cried out feeling his hand once more against her ass. The press of his hand against her throat tightening once more, her hands moved to open her jeans. Slowly, pushing them down. Strangled cries, and pleads escaping her mouth in silence.

"R-Rick, P-Please,"

A Loud gasp filled her mouth feeling her airway returned to her suddenly.

"Please what Angel?"

Jessie didn't want to look at him right now. See the rage, and anger burning behind those blue eyes looking at her. She just wanted to feel him, to feel him touch her, fuck her. Somehow, she knew she'd regret what she was about to say. Knew she shouldn't, but, she knew Rick wouldn't actually hurt her. She trusted him, trusted him more than she'd ever trusted anyone in her entire life. Slowly, her hands worked down her jeans, until only the sight of black lace hid her from his watching eyes. Her fingers slowly running over herself, teasing, and toying with herself through the soft lacy fabric of her panties. Her fingers, touching herself like she did when she was alone. Hearing the low growl of pleasure rumbling within Ricks throat at the sight of her touching her pussy in front of him. 

"Punish me, I know,"

Her words paused as she moaned out softly, her hips rolling to meet the tease of her fingers. Feeling the hot brush of his fingers running along her hips, and dipping between her legs. His hand covering her hand, as she continued to massage herself.

"I Know I hurt you Rick. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you to feel responsible for me,"

"I am responsible for you. You're my Angel Jessie. You're sweet,"

His lips pressed against her ear as he leaned tighter against her.

"Innocent,"

His voice sounded like a deep whisper beside her ear.

"Mine,"

She shivered softly, hearing his words. Feeling the warmth of his hand over the top of her own. He hummed against her flesh, lips tracing over her neck, teeth pulling at her ear lobe.

"Punish me Rick, Please,"

He chuckled softly, pulling back from her. 

"On your knees baby,"

Slowly, she turned, lowering herself until she was kneeling before him. Green eyes wide, staring up at him. Feeling the brush of his fingers along her cheek before they moved working his gunbelt open. Her hands ran up Rick's legs, feeling the roughness of denim, beneath her touch. Before her hands were slapped away roughly

"Sorry Angel, but touching me isn't part of the punishment you so eagerly asked for,"

There was silence between them as she watched his gunbelt falling to the ground with a soft thud. The clink of his belt, as it came undid. His slender fingers working his jeans open, hand reaching inside and taking hold of his hard cock pulling, until he was free. A low, groan of pleasure filling Rick's mouth, at the gentle kiss of cool air against hot flesh. Jessie watched as his hand reach out, grasping long blonde hair, twisting, and grasping a fistful as he yanked her forward. Her lips, touching the tip of his cock. Feeling the heat, the throb, like a heartbeat right there. Blue eyes stared down at her, filled with a lustful want burning behind them.

Watching her, and waiting for the moment, the sight, of her knelt before him. Long blonde hair twisted tightly within his hand, wide green eyes staring up at him with a mixture of want, and sweet angelic innocence. She could feel the thunder of her heart in her breast, the heat tinting her cheeks, warmth kissing every inch of her exposed flesh as Jessie leaned forward. Eyes locked with Ricks, as soft lips pulled him into the warmth of her mouth. The sudden groan of pleasure rumbling within his throat, urging Jessie on as she leaned taking more, and more of him within her mouth. Her tongue moving against him, feeling the throb within her mouth, against her tongue, licking at the underside of every hard inch of his cock.

Moaning around him, at the taste, the feeling, of Rick touching her once more. Filling her every darkened fantasy, she'd never breathed a word about out loud. Not even to Pete. Her eyes remained locked, watching him, the shine of those eyes against the soft light filling the Garage. Admiring his strength, his perfection against the soft kiss of orange glow. His hips rolled, working in rhythm with every movement of her mouth along his cock. Her eyes shined softly, with tears, feeling him, forcing her down. Pushing more and more of his cock within her mouth, forcing her to take every last piece of him into her mouth and throat. Jessie gagged softly, feeling the sting of hot tears within her eyes. But she _wanted_ to do this. Wanted to feel him punish her for abandoning him that day.

She knew he needed her, just as badly as she needed him. They'd both lost a spouse, had children that needed them to stay strong for them. To care for them, they healed each other. Even if the process was unusual, it was something Rick and Jessie needed to happen. He needed the control, to see he could care for her, and she needed the touch, the warmth. Someone there as a shoulder to lean on in her times of need. His hands moved, locking within her hair, both hands grasping silken strands of golden hair, hips moving faster, and faster, as if he was fucking her. Her hands moved, bracing on his knees, fingernails grasping, and gripping into the roughened dark denim of his jeans. Feeling his cock, fucking her mouth, and forcing into her throat over, and over again.

Strangled moans, mixed with the deep, low, growls of pleasure escaping his mouth. Her tongue licked at the underside of his cock, her cheeks hollowing, and sucking him harder. Enclosing around him, until she'd made her mouth feel just like pussy around him. Jessie gagged, gasping for air, feeling his thrust's becoming harder, rougher, hurting her. Hands grasped tighter to him, as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. The heat in her face, feeling herself being choked around him. Those eyes gazing down at her, looking wild, and savage. That smile slowly spreading over his face, as Rick saw her, flushed, gagging, and wrapped around his cock. Before she felt it, the gush of his release flooding her mouth, and pouring down her throat. Hearing the low, animalistic growl of pleasure filling him before he pushed her back.

A Single stream of his cum fell from her mouth, as she gasped coughing, and filling her lungs with air. Jessie gasped, feeling the pain with every inward drawn breath she took. The soreness within her throat, and the taste of Rick filling her mouth once more. He said nothing to her, as he sank down, lowering himself onto the floor with her. Pulling her to him, lips pressing into her own with a force that nearly stole her breath away. Hunger burning his kiss like a wild fire, as Jessie felt him yanking her. Forcing her down until her back, and exposed lower half met the cool, hard, ground beneath them. Feeling Rick moving on top of her. The gentle tug of her panties, being pulled free. Every feeling Jessie had been hungering since their last touch once more right at the tips of her fingers.


	8. An Eye For Detail's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie wake's up to Find Rick beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter takes place the next morning after the last!
> 
> Next chapter will be a little longer and a lot dirtier are you guy's ready!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight slowly crept across the floor of her bedroom. Casting a gentle, warmed kiss, over her sleeping form, and against her cheek. Green eyes fluttered open slowly, as Jessie looked around her bedroom. Feeling the soft brush of cream colored sheets hugged around her nude flesh. The gentle kiss of sunlight against her cheek, and shoulder, the warmth of her lover's body beside her. She barely even remembered coming upstairs with Rick, it all felt like a dream a wonderfully confusing dream. One even Jessie couldn't seem to understand herself. Desiring such thing's was wrong, to the outside world they were different but not to her. It was healing for them, something they both needed. Warm arms, and hungry lips, fingers tracing over heated flesh. It made them forget. Forget the loss of his wife, Petes harm, the world falling away further and further from the fading memory of what used to be each and every day. In each other's arms, Rick and Jessie could forget everything except the pleasure, the need, the feeling that maybe, there be more someday. A future.

Even if he didn't stay, moved on and left Alexandria some far off day. Jessie was thankful she'd met Rick. Every time she looked at her boys, she was thankful for what he'd done. She knew finally, they were safe now. Able to forget the past and find some future together. Rebuild their lives, themselves, become stronger and survive this new world. She eased turning over slowly, eyes gazing at the sight before her. Rick looked so peaceful sleeping, a peace she'd rarely seen on his face since she'd met him. She wished there was something she could do, something she could say to take away his pain. Talking about it, seemed like the last thing he wanted. Remembering the pain, the loss, wasn't something she wanted him to do. Jessie wanted him to smile, for him to see him, and his group, his children could make a life here. The world outside the gates had changed, but dwelling on it wouldn't change it.

Her eyes looked at him, seeing the perfection in him. The way his sun kissed flesh looked beneath the sunlight washing over him slowly, softly licking over raven curls hanging loose and out of place. He looked absolutely breathtaking, an artists dream. Slowly Jessie eased back the sheet, feeling the warmth of sunlight against her bare form. Easing one foot down on the soft cream shaded carpet, as she eased the other down just the same way before she eased up off the bed. Tiptoeing around the room as she grabbed one of her flannels, and slipped it on. It was early, early enough, she knew Ron and Sam were still asleep in their rooms, Jessie eased over toward her side of the bed again, grasping her sketchpad and charcoal pencil as she eased back into bed beside Rick. Before she started sketching, something she hadn't done since her second year at Art school.

Jessie leaned forward, placing the sketchpad on her legs as she sketched, feathers slowly taking form. Eyes dark, and wild, Seeing her owl slowly coming to life before her eyes. She remembered reading somewhere, that owls stood for the ability to cut through illusions and see the real meaning in other's, a strong intuition and wisdom. Some said it stood for Magic, and the moon, a creature that flew through the darkness. But it was the other meaning that made Jessie uneasy when she thought about it. That an Owl stood for death. Her fingers moved touching her tattoo for a moment, before she went back to her sketch. Fingers running over the lines smudging them enough to give dimension and depth. Before once more, her eyes drifted toward Rick. Her hand tore the sketch free as she set it down on the bed, turning sideways watching him as she began sketching. Capturing a moment she felt guilty for doing, but, she wanted to remember this. To remember the first morning she'd woke up with him beside her.

Fingers moving quickly, drawing, raven curls, and the gentle gleam against the sunlight slowly washing over them. Sketching each and every inch of his perfection right there before her eyes. Strong arms, and rough hands, the darkened kiss of stubble along his jawline. She shivered sketching his body, every hard, toned, line taking shape on her pad. The body, she craved, the body she'd felt pressed against her own mere hours ago. Her breathing deepened feeling the wetness between her legs as she continued to draw Rick. Using her desire, her lust, to capture him just as she saw him. Wild, perfect, beautiful like a wolf or a lion. A predator that captivated by its beauty even as it tore its prey apart. Blood soaked and stained with gore, there was still that breathtaking beauty within their eyes. Just like Rick's. Jessie whimpered running her fingers over her sketch, smudging, and shading, bringing it to life. Running her fingers over each line like she did when she touched him. Slow, but with a need behind every brush of her fingers.

Shuddering every time she brushed her fingers, gazing up at his sleeping form. Her hand reach out slowly, fingers grasping into the sheet draped across Ricks body. Pulling it back, seeing sun kissed flesh before her eyes. A Gasp of surprise escaped her mouth feeling the hot, tightened grasp around her wrist. Blue eyes open and staring at her, as she let her hand fall away from her sketchpad. Her fingertips gently running along his chest in a soft, soothing touch. Trying to ease him, calm him.

"It's me Rick,"

Those eyes watched her for a moment longer, before she felt the grasp of his fingers loosening around her wrist. Hearing the sigh escaping his mouth, as his hand ran through his curls. Silence settled between them as Jessie ran her fingers down his chest, tracing over his hip sinking lower and lower beneath the sheet covering him. Her eyes watching Rick's face, the look behind those ice like eyes watching her hand exploring him. Jessie pulled back for a moment, grabbing her sketch of the owl, and her pad as she tossed them onto her pillow. Giving herself more room on the bed. Jessie said nothing, as she grasped the sheet pulling it lower, and lower. Seeing the want, the desire, burning behind Rick's watching eyes. Staring at her with the same fascination since the first he'd seen her.

Her eyes held locked with Rick's, as she moved her hand, fingernails running along his flesh, taking her time for the first time. Enjoying feeling her lover's every inch beneath her hands and fingers. Feeling his muscles, his warmth, right there for her. Waiting for her every touch. Rick's gaze broke from her for a moment, eyeing the sketch pad, and the owl she'd drawn as he picked it up. Looking at her drawing, when he saw what was underneath. Jessie's touches stopped suddenly, watching as Rick's fingers curled and lifted the sketchpad blue eyes flickering over the image she'd drawn of him. Silence settled between them for a few moment's as Jessie felt the heat in her cheeks. Feeling the guilt washing over her for invading his moment of peace with her need to capture it, to remember it. 

Neither of them spoke, before those eyes glanced up at her, as he set her sketchpad down in front of her.

"You're talented baby. You got an eye for thing's, details,"

"Thank you,"

Her words were soft, a gentle whisper between her lips as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Eyes staring down at her sketch for a moment, before they lifted, meeting Rick's gaze directly as he moved suddenly, hands grasping her arms pushing her down until her back met the softness of her bed against her. Eyes gazing down at her, watching her. Slowly Jessie ran her hand along Rick's sides, touching him slow, soft, feeling his body pushing tighter and tighter against her own beneath him. For a moment, she saw her beautiful beast. Wild eyes looking at her like she was his prey, something that made her ache. Made her want to feel him tearing her apart. Touching her soft flesh fingers sticky and hot with crimson staining them. To see her beautiful wild Rick doing what he did best. Following his savage instinct, giving into his brutality. To see him like the night he'd thrown that thing down dripping with gore, and speaking to them all about them changing. A Fantasy she'd never speak aloud, one she'd only dream or draw.

Jessie gasped softly, feeling her body being turned beneath him. Breasts pushed tight against the mattress beneath them. The press of his hips against her bare, exposed lower half. Her flannel riding up,and teasingly showing off her ass, and shaven pussy. Wet and glistening already barely anything except the sight of him. She could feel him moving behind her, his weight shifting on the bed before her sketchpad dropped down in front of her suddenly. Her eyes slowly moved gazing at the pad, hearing the soft sound as the charcol dropped down against the paper. What was this? Was he upset? Angry with her?

"Rick I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind,"

Jessie shivered, feeling his fingers running between the soaked lips of her aching pussy. Sending tiny sparks through her entire body, jolting her forward. The soft chuckle rumbling within his throat, and right against her ear as Rick laid against her. Moving behind her, knees pushing her legs further, and further apart until she was spread. Open, and ready for him..

"Shh, I'm not mad Angel,"

His words were cooed into her ear, a soft whisper laced in that sweet southern drawl. His lips kissed her ear, teeth nipping at the tender flesh there before he spoke.

"I want to see us baby,"

"I-I don't understand?"

The question was clear in her voice as she spoke. What did he mean he wanted to see them? Jessie turned her head, feeling the scratch of stubble against her cheek as she did. Her eyes searching his face for some answer as to what he meant. Feeling the grind of his hips against her, sending shivers through her body. Jessies head dropped, cheek resting the mattress panting feeling her arousal surging through her entire body. Craving him, and everything he wanted to do to her. Breath catching within her throat every single time she felt the roll of his hips teasingly moving against her. Denying her the feel of him slipping inside her. Filling the need she felt eating her from the inside out.

"Draw us Angel, show me how you see us baby,"

Jessie was speechless, her mouth simply refusing to form the words resting right there on the tip of her tongue. A Simple nod was all Jessie could muster. Blonde hair brushing her cheeks, and the bed as she did. Her fingers gently ran along the roughened surface of the sketch paper tearing away her drawing of Rick and setting it aside before she began drawing. Feeling the brush of hips against her, the throb of his hard, hot, cock pressed tightly against her. Running between her soaked lips below. Teasing over her, brushing her clit every time he moved against her. She could hear the low rumble of pleasure within his throat. Feel how hard he was, coating his dick in her juices. Feeling how her body reacted to his every touch. Jessie gasped, moaning out as her fingers gripped tightly around the charcoal, trying to keep her focus. 

"Show me Angel,"

His words were a low growl directly into her ear. His hot breath dancing over her neck, as he leaned moving closer and closer. Every hard, hot, inch laying against her covering her. Slowly, her hand began to move sketching exactly what she saw, using her need, her desire, she felt burning her from the inside out to draw them. Rick's dark curls wild, and hanging loose, brushing against savage blue eyes. Eyes that sparkled alive with emotion, and showed his pain, his need, his control. Strong hands grasped into the soft flesh of bare breasts arched against their touch. Blonde hair spilling back off the edge of the bed. Long shapely legs resting on both sides of his hips. Jessie could hear Rick's low growls becoming deeper, watching their images coming to life before his eye's. The need shown within them both in her drawing.

"Look at us baby, even on paper my Angel's beautiful,"

"Rick,"

His name was a gentle whisper as she rested her head against the drawing. Feeling the raw need eating her, as Jessie leaned up once more, tearing her drawing free sketching again. A loud cry filling her mouth feeling Rick slipping inside, filling her, stretching her around him and sending the familiar sting of pleasureful pain through her like a spark. Feeling the roughened roll of his hips, and the soft bounce of her ass every time he thrust forward. The sound of skin on skin, filling her bedroom, against the shuddering breath spilling from her mouth. Jessie moaned out, whispering his name over, and over, again. Her fingers moved over the paper wildly, sketching her desires, her fantasies, them. But this time, Jessie let her hand draw and not her mind. Green eyes stared at the paper before her, trying, fighting to hold focus feeling the pounding of Ricks hips behind her. The force each and every time he drove deep inside her. 

Sending a jolt of pleasure through her entire body. One Jessie couldn't help but give into. Every thrust caused her to moan louder, and louder, her hand moving across the paper as if it had a mind of its own as the images started to come to life. Soft whimpers seeming to fall in rhythm with the scratch of Charcoal on paper, the low groans rolling out of her lover's mouth. Feeling Rick's hips moving harder, rougher, every thrust gaining in speed and pace, until they were pounding into her. Slinging her forward violently hard each and every time their bodies connected. Sounds of flesh, of pleasure filling the silence between them. Every nerve feeling kissed with passion, set alive with Rick's touch, his body working against her own.

"Baby,"

The word was whispered low, and deep, against her ear as she felt the heave of warm breath against her neck. The dampness of sweat clinging to their flesh, the heat radiating between them generated by their carnal act of pleasure. Loud, low sounds escaping them both as Jessie thrust back, against his hips. Forcing him deeper within her, feeling the throb of him inside her. The press of his lips on her cheek, the brush of loose curls meeting her soft skin. A single loud cry escaped her mouth, feeling the rasp of fingers within her hips, grasping, gripping, forcefully holding her locked in place to accept each and every punishing thrust within her. Something Jessie couldn't deny felt better than anything she'd ever experienced before. Without a glance, her hand dropped the charcoal. Fingers grasping tightly into the softened fabric of bed sheets. Gripping them, crying out louder, and louder feeling Rick moving within her.

"Rick, Rick, Rick,"

Every thrust caused her to moan his name. 

"Look at you Angel,"

One hand moved from her hip, grasping tightly within her hair. Grasping and twisting golden strands and holding her down. Cheek forced against the bed, feeling the hard slap of hips against her flesh. 

"My beautiful Angel,"

She felt the brush of his lips against her ear, moving along her neck. Teeth grazing the soft flesh, and sending shivers through her body.

"You gonna cum for me baby?"

There was a tease within that honey sweet drawl. Edging her, and urging her to give him what he wanted, to see her come undone beneath him. Staining her bed, her sheets with their mingled release once more. Bringing each other over the edge and into bliss. Something she wanted, needed, her hands grasped tighter within the sheets. Her body moving beneath him, until they moved in rhythm. Bodies working against each other, pleasuring one another, and urging one another toward the edge of pleasure they were chasing so desperately.

"Come on, Angel, cum for me,"

Every word caused a cry to escape her, one of pleasure, of animal need to feel her lovers cum within her. Filling her, marking her as his and only his. She didn't care what the world thought of them. All that mattered to her was she was _his_ only his. Jessie felt his hand, yanking within her hair, pulling her, as lips captured her own. Low, groans filling their kiss as she felt his hips becoming wilder. Until she couldn't hold back any longer. Feeling the tighten of her pussy around him, the gush of release, the warm flood of juices pouring out of her as she screamed into his mouth. Just as Rick came undone within her. Filling her, and sending a strange feeling through Jessie. One of belonging, Of need to feel this over, and over again. To feel him pressed to her. To be Rick's. Neither of them moved as her lips moved against his own. Their kiss becoming softer, and softer, until it broke.

She felt his lips against her cheek, moving along her flesh, and down her shoulder, turning her until those blue eyes were staring down at her. Fingers gently brushing over her cheeks, and pushing back into her hair. Her eyes greedily taking in the image above her. Blue eyes staring from beneath loose raven curls. Body shining with the gleam of sweat, looking wild, and perfect as he gazed down at her. Leaning downwards as his lips pressed to her own once more, soft, tender, everything she needed to feel burning within his kiss. Before they pulled away from one another, her eyes gently drifting toward the sketch pad and seeing the image she'd drawn. Rick, and her, locked in an embrace. Mouth hungrily enclosed over each others, stained with crimson. Hands holding her body, A look of sadness resting behind those wild eyes she could lose herself within. One she didn't understand why she'd drawn.


	9. Show Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smutty smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates guy's!
> 
> :(
> 
> I'll be updating A Storm in Her Heart soon!
> 
> You guys wanted more so, surprise I've decided to add more chapters!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_One Week Later:_

 

"So are you going to Deanna's party?"

"I-I don't know Olivia, it just seem's like a bad idea given Reg, and everything that's happened,"

Silence settled between them as Jessie grasped the one handle of the basket both women were grasping onto. The week went by so quickly, Jessie had nearly forgotten about this. About helping with the Garden, planting, and harvesting the fruits from the trees. Apples bright red and shimmering like rubies against the soft kiss of sunlight washing over them. Jessie walked backwards grasping onto the handle, green eyes watching Olivia for a moment. Her head turned to gaze behind her, as she turned to walk backwards into the street.

"We need to finish harvesting these before nightfall,"

Jessie glanced toward the street seeing Rick making his way on his patrol. Blue eyes shining brightly as he looked at her. A soft smile slowly spread over her lips, feeling the heat tinting her cheeks as Jessie waved softly, to him. Feeling like a schoolgirl crushing on someone for the first time. Even after everything they'd done, everything they'd shared, she still felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach when she saw Rick. The soft cough called her attention back to Olivia holding the other end of their basket. Jessie glanced seeing those eyes wandering over her, leaving a burn on her flesh, and a hunger deep within her. Her hand grasped the basket tighter, before her gentle pace resumed. Neither of them spoke as they moved forward. Each taking a step forward when the other stepped backward's.

"Jessie,"

"Hmm?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play innocent, I saw you looking at Rick,"

"It's nothing Olivia. I can't really explain it,"

It wasn't a lie. There was simply no word to describe what her and Rick shared between them. It was raw, primal, savage, passionate, everything she'd secretly craved in her fantasies. Dreamed of when her hand slipped between her leg's. Perfection, her darkest desires breathed into living flesh. Their shared walk back to the pantry was silent, neither of them speaking as Jessie let go of her end of the basket grabbing the next one. A Gentle sigh filled her mouth as Jessie headed back out and toward the trees. It wasn't until nightfall, they finally stopped. Both women panting, as they dropped the final basket onto the hardwood floor of the pantry. 

"Olivia, I'm gonna take off now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Jessie,"

 

_A Few Hours Later:_

 

_I shouldn't be there. Having this party, pretending, having this party, it's not going to change everything. It's not going to bring Reg back, or keep the walls standing. It's not going to protect us, or keep us safe._

Her finger's gently brushed a few strand pieces of golden hair behind her ear. The other feeling the gentle grasp of Sams hand within her own, fingers gently digging into her hand. Ron had simply refused to go. Summing it up in one simple sentence. _We don't need the stares, or the pity Mom._ Would they pity her? Blame her for Pete's death? Whisper she'd seduced Rick with a few smiles and wide innocent eyes. Or would they see the truth. That she hadn't even made a choice. Before she could refuse, or even suggest kicking Pete out he was just, gone. Her hand grasped Sam's in return, as they walked along the silent street. The soft sound of their footsteps falling into rhythm with each other. She'd dressed simple for this, undesiring the need for attention on her or her son. Just a simple black sundress, that stopped just at the touch of her knees. Golden hair bound, and twisted into a bun.

 

She looked conservative, innocent, in a sense. It felt so strange to be going to a party. Smiling, and laughing, pretending like they all used to do before everything had happened. After the death's, the herd of those, thing's they'd led away from the Quarry. There were still people she expected to see, but knew she never would again. They were gone, faded memories like everything else these day's. Her thoughts fell away feeling the tug of her son's hand on her own as they walked. The soft scuff of her flats falling silent as she turned and looked at her son.

"Mom, is this,"

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Do-Do you think Ron's right that, everyone's gonna look at us?"

"No, Sam,"

Jessie moved until she was sitting on haunches, eyes meeting her sons directly as she spoke.

"Sam, everyone's just there to relax. Deanna's having this party to try and move forward. Spencer, Olivia, Maggie, everyone's been worried about her and, she needs this. We need to be there for her,"

Sam nodded softly, in understanding. Silently agreeing with her words, as Jessie stood up. The two of them continue along until the gentle sound of chatter, glasses clinking, the sounds she hadn't heard since the welcoming party for Rick and his group filling her ears as they walked up the front steps and knocked. The door swung open gently, as her eyes met Spencer. Seeing the soft nod, and smile, before he stepped aside for them to enter. Her steps halted, feeling the gentle press of fingers on her bare arm. The warmth of flesh against her own in an unfamiliar touch.

"Jessie, wait, can we talk?"

"Okay, just let me get Sam settled in Spencer. I'll be right back,"

A Soft sigh filled her mouth as Jessie walked into the other room. Rosita and Abraham were standing beside one of the windows, talking, Michonne and Carol chatting amongst themselves. Somehow, even in a crowd of smiles, they all looked intense. Like they were waiting for the storm clouds at any moment. Something Jessie couldn't imagine feeling, feeling like nowhere was safe. Like at every turn the nightmare would consume them until every last bit of bone and flesh was gone. She'd been the first of the people of Alexandria to stand up, accept the truth if they didn't fight they'd die. Take a gun to protect herself and her boys. But this was a moment couldn't they see that? They'd didn't have to fight here, all they had to do was be strong for Deanna and make it through one party. Her hand rose, waving to Erin as Jessie walked over.

"Erin, can you watch Sam for a little bit?"

"Sure, Jessie, what's up?"

"Nothing, Spencer wanted to talk to me about something,"

"Sure, go ahead,"

It had only taken her a few moment's to return to Spencer. Seeing the look etched on his face, as he ran a single hand through the mess of dirty blonde hair. His eyes turned toward her, offering her a smile.

"Jessie,"

"So you, wanted to talk Spencer?"

His eyes looked down at her, gazing at her the soft curve of her cheek. The stray piece of golden hair, kissing against silken flesh fallen free from her bun. His eyes looked so far away, staring at her, before it seemed as if he snapped out of some dreamlike state. She felt uncomfortable, but it was to be expected given everything he and his mother had been through recently. They had suffered so much loss, after so many year's being safe behind the walls of Alexandria. A brother, a father, she could only imagine what Spencer was feeling right now. The sadness. He said nothing for a few moment's, but looked at her. Eyes gently flickering over her once more. Jessie smiled softly, feeling nervous by what was happening between them. 

"Spencer?"

"Oh, sorry Jessie. I was just, can we talk somewhere more, private?"

"We're alone now Spencer, we can talk right here,"

"No. This is really important and, I can't not right here,"

She nodded softly, agreeing with his simple request before he was turning away and heading down the small hallway and opening the door at the end. Waiting for her to step inside before he followed. Her eyes drifted around the room, seeing the dark wood walls, and cream colored carpet. Tall bookcases with countless books lining the sides of both walls. One single cherry wood desk centered in the middle of the room. An office, or den she would have guessed by the look of the room. The soft sound of the door closing behind her, filled the gap of silence between them as Spencer walked around the desk and sat down within the soft, leather chair behind it. His hand, motioning for Jessie to sit in one of the chairs directly in front of the desk. Her hands smoothed her dress, as she sat down.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about Spencer?"

There was a moment of silence between them as he leaned back in the chair. Eyes staring forward at her, why was he looking at her like that? Was something wrong? Had she said something? Done something she shouldn't have?

"It's about Rick,"

"What about him?"

Her tone sounded harsher than she'd meant for it to sound. Defensive, but not enough to let on as to why she sounded that way toward the mention of his name alone.

"Come on Jessie, you know him, and that group he brought in aren't gonna make it here,"

"They've been kind Spencer, they're good people. They were just out there and, they need time to readjust themselves,"

"Jessie, they've been here how long? I mean goddamnit He killed your Husband!"

"Pete was dangerous Spencer. You and your mother knew what he was doing, _neither_ of you even said one word to him. Did you?"

He was silent for a moment, staring at her.

"He was a Doctor, we needed him Jessie,"

"Easier to turn a blind eye than speak up Spencer right?"

"Look, I'm just staying they've been here a while and, they are trying to make us like them. My brother is dead, my father is dead, we all had a system that worked here they showed up. Now we have people dead Jessie, they're dangerous. Just be careful think it over okay?"

"I don't need to think it over. Rick saved my life, my children's lives, everyone here owes him and his group for what they've done. We'd be dead if they hadn't led those thing's away at the Quarry. They deserve a chance Spencer,"

His mouth opened to speak once more, as Jessie stood up from her chair

"I've said my peace Spencer. For your mother's sake, let's just try and enjoy the party,"

He said nothing, just sat in silence as she turned and headed out the door back to the party. Seeing everyone laughing, talking, drinking. Enjoying themselves for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She felt frazzled, upset that neither group was willing to work with the other see the strength in both side's. Her arms wrapped around herself, as she stood there lost in her own thoughts. The warmth of hands slipping over her hips, called her attention away from her thought's. The pull of teeth at her earlobe, sending a shiver down the length of her spine as she leaned into his touch Hearing the low hum vibrating against her. Her hand reach back, fingers running teasingly slow through raven curls. Feeling the press of hard muscle, and hot flesh against her body through the thin layers of clothing keeping them from each other. Jessie turned feeling his hands grasping, and turning her until blue eyes were staring down at her.

"Let me have a look at you Angel,"

Those words sent a shiver through her, the words she couldn't help but obey as she turned around. Twirling a bit, showing herself off to the watching gaze of her lover's eyes. Feeling them devouring her inch by inch, before she felt his hands on her once more. Fingers gripping into her hips as he pulled her close. That smile slowly finding its self on his lips. The wild smile of a predator gazing at its meal. Jessie could feel the thunder of her heartbeat as if trying to punch out of her breast feeling Rick's fingers grasping into her, pulling her to him, lips brushing her own in an almost possessive swipe for all to see. Her body was helpless to him, mind drowning with need to feel more. A Gasp of surprise escaped from between soft, lips feeling his hand trailing down her side, slowly moving beneath the soft layer of fabric hiding soft, aching curves from him. Slender fingers grasped at his wrist.

"We can't Rick not here,"

"Why Angel,"

His lips brushed against her own, causing a soft moan to involuntarily spill free from her mouth. 

"There's people,"

Her words were whispered against his lips, hands moving on their own and twisting within the soft fabric of the grey button down teasingly hugged around his body. Her fingertips tracing over every hard muscle, and feeling the pound of his heart beneath her hands. She could feel the smile against her lips, before Rick pulled back. Fingers lacing with her own and tugging her behind him in one rough yank. Faces moving by in a hurried rush as she followed behind Rick, being led somewhere she had yet to know. Feeling the heat lacing her skin, and licking between her thighs. He didn't stop until they'd reach a small room. One she remembered from the day she'd been interviewed. Having that god awful camera turned on and pointed at her making her far more unsettled than need called for. There was barely a moment to look around, to speak, before she grunted out feeling her back slammed forcefully against the wall.

The force of Ricks lips colliding forcefully against her own, the taste of him, and copper filling her mouth suddenly as Jessie hungrily returned his kiss. Feeling the hunger for her lover clawing within her like a beast. Demanding her, urging her, in a raw carnal need to search out his lips, his tongue, every single inch of him her wanting hands and mouth could find. Soft sounds, and panted breaths filling their kiss. Low growls rumbled within Ricks throat, as Jessie let her hands wander her lover's form. Slowly moving down his chest, and grasping at the leather of his belt. Fingers grasping at the soft metal of his belt buckle undoing his belt, feeling his teeth and mouth working together and moving along her chin, moving down the soft flesh of her throat. Biting into her soft flesh, and causing her to stifle the scream that begged to be set free. Jessie could feel the ache building, within her. The ache between her legs, and in her heart to feel Rick buried deep within her. Joined with her, bringing them closer and closer toward their heavenly release.

Shuddering breaths escaped from between her lip's feeling the grasp of his fingers digging into her. Pulling her close, feeling the scratch of his stubble against her neck, the pinch of teeth biting into her hard enough she knew she'd show the marks later for all to see. The warmth of strong, rough hands slipping beneath her dress, running teasingly over her flesh from the bend of her legs, to her hips. Feeling the grasp of fingers on her, as they searched moving over her the soft curve of her hips, grasping handfuls of her ass fingertips tracing over the soft line of fabric of the thong hugged around her soaked, and twitching pussy. There was silence between them for a few moments, when the low chuckle filled the gap of silence between them. 

"A thong baby?"

His words were panted against her neck, heaved in a breath of hot air against her flesh. Jessie felt the shiver running through her, the twitch of her pussy, feeling his hands dipping lower to the soft curve between her ass and the soaked depths between her legs. Fingertips slowly running over the lacy fabric,and sending jolt after jolt of pleasure rushing through her body. A simple nod was all she could manage lost to her own feelings, and desires. Unable to form a sentence other than what she wished for him to do to her. Rick stepped back from her suddenly, smiling at the soft whine she couldn't hold back from feeling the loss of him so close. Before he was lowering himself, moving down onto his knees before her. Fingertips teasing over the soft flesh of her legs. Blue eyes gazing up at her.

"Show me Angel, I want to see you,"

Green eyes gazed down at her, as Jessie slowly began to gather her dress, inching it higher, and higher, feeling the blush tinting her cheeks as she did this in front of him. She knew he'd seen everything, seen her bare, and screaming, writhing beneath him as she cried out his name for all of Alexandria to hear. Yet, she still felt the same way she did that first time with him when she exposed herself to him. Following his words, and giving him what he desired. Shapely legs, and silk soft thighs, were on display for him. Revealed to him, she could hear the other's, the chatter of conversations just beyond the open door of the small room as she lifted the final bit of fabric. Soft, red lace coming into his sight as she felt the shiver of showing him herself like this for anyone to walk in on and see. A smile spread over his face suddenly, as she felt hot, fingertips slowly moving over her legs, touching between her thighs and cupping the front of her panties. Feeling the wetness, the twitch of her pussy against his hand. 

"Step out of your shoes baby,"

His fingers hooked her both sides of her thong, pulling it down the length of her legs, her hands grasping onto his shoulders as she stepped out of them. Watching them tossed aside before Rick stood upright. Body slamming against her own roughly. Hands working open his jeans, quickly. Her fingers grasped into his shoulders, feeling the grasp of his hands digging into her hip's, and lifting her. Forcing her back tightly against the wall, a single cry of overwhelming pleasure spilled free from her mouth feeling Rick's hard, throbbing, cock pushing within her. Filling her, and setting her body alive. Slender fingers gripped into his shoulders, feeling the slam of his hips against her. His fingers grasping, gripping into the soft flesh of her ass and holding her in place. Her legs wrapped around him, holding tightly around his waist. One hand running along his neck, and teasing his curls as the other gripped into his shoulder.

Groan, and moans mingling together with every roll of their hips. Bodies working together, and fucking each other with an urgency. Ana animal like need, grunt's of pain filled her mouth, feeling the hard slap of the wall against her back, and lower half every time Ricks body thrust forward against her own. Jessie's head tilted back, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling, hearing the sounds of them, her lovers groans and low growls filling the silence. 

"Rick,"

His name poured from between her lips in a gentle breath of air. Before her eyes returned to him, seeing those cold, icy eyes gazing at her, burning with lustful desire. Feeling the pound of his hips, working his cock deeper, and deeper within her. Low growls rumbling within his throat feeling the stroke every time he thrust within her. His lips pressed against her throat, tongue licking at the soft flesh and her ear.

"I bet they can hear us baby,"

Her eyes widened in surprise, teeth biting into her bottom lip, trying to silence the moans of pleasure screaming to be heard.

"I bet every man in there wises he was me,"

His words were groaned against her ear, holding a pride, within them that he was the one she desired. The one she craved inside her. Jessie cried out louder than expected feeling the roughened thrust within her. Feeling every roll of his hips, becoming harder, savage, as if laying a possessive claim to her with each and every thrust inside her.

"That they were the ones fucking you Angel. Feeling that tight, soft, pussy wrapped around their cocks,"

"Rick,"

"But they aren't, I am, You're _my_ Angel Jessie. Only mine,"

His every word milking a moan from her mouth, as she felt the pound of his hips. Rolling her own until their bodies were working in rhythm together. Fingers grasping into him, gripping his curls, and tugging at his shirt until she was screaming. Gushing, and jerking against him. Crying out without a care in the word as to who heard them or they thought. Hearing the growl against her ear, feeling his body moving harder, slamming into her harder, rougher, until she was crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure before his warmth was filling her. His hand grasped within her hair, yanking her to him, as their mouths hungrily pressed together. Tongues moving against one another as he moved them onto the couch. Hands roaming over each other, mouth, exploring one another before finally, their kiss broke. Jessie ran her hand down his chest, green eyes shining brightly with happiness, and tears from the sting on her backside from the wall. 

"We need to get back Rick,"

Her words barely more than a gentle whisper as she reach up, running her fingers along his jawline. Seeing the smile that greeted her in return. The shine behind those blue eyes as he gazed at her in silence.

"We're not done here Angel,"


	10. Going Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smutty smut and some feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> There's some darker smut this chapter!
> 
> Lot's of smut!
> 
> After this is over I am toying with a Non ZA themed Jessick.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Slender fingers gently ran through his raven curls. Green eyes staring back into cold blue searching for the words she knew she needed to say. But refusing to speak them out loud. Rick, was something she couldn't refuse, even if she tried. There was a pull between them an, odd sense of need burning within them even at the smallest touch. A need for each other, one neither of them even seemed to understand. Not a word was spoken between them as Rick leaned downwards, lips capturing her own once more as Jessie pulled him to her. Shapely legs gently grasped around his waist, pulling him into her. A Shiver running through her feeling his fingers running along her arms, pulling and tugging at the straps of her dress. Until soft, flawless breasts were exposed, nipples standing erect feeling the brush of his fingers over her breasts. 

Warm, hot, hands molding to the gentle curve of her exposed breasts, grasping them roughly. The brush of his lips along her neck, tongue tracing along her chest, and running along soft, flawless flesh. Tasting over every inch of exposed flesh, teeth sinking into her, hard, and fast. Jessie moaned out feeling Rick pushing deeper within her, forcing her apart.Stretching her, hurting her, until every single hard inch was buried deeply within her.

"Rick!"

His name escaped her in a cry, one filled with an overwhelming sense of pleasure, pain, and emotion. No one had ever made her feel like this. So unsure of what to feel, so overwhelmed with pleasure. She couldn't think, just focus on the sight before her. Hips moving up and plunging forward, driving his cock in and out of her aching pussy. Her fingers grasping, and twisting with his curls. Watching his mouth enclosing over her nipple. Sucking, and teasing, teeth biting into her and causing her body to jerk forward violently at the sensation. Jessie moaned out, arching against his mouth, her hips rolling, fighting desperately to meet his every thrust within her. Before he stopped suddenly, a whine spilled from her mouth as Jessie watched him pull back. Eyes gazing down at her.

Her eyes lowered, watching as Rick stood upright, seeing the shimmer of her juices cling to his hard cock. He didn't go far, just to the wall, reaching downwards grasping his belt before he returned to her. Moving back between her leg's. His hands working over his belt, moving it around her, lifting her head and fashioning a loop just like he'd done the last time. Her eyes widened as Jessie shook her head back and forth, crying out feeling the grip of leather around her neck as Rick yanked roughly on the piece grasped within his hand. It hurt, it hurt so badly but, there was a strange sense of pleasure lingering on the edge. A deep, lingering that she _wanted_ this. The loss of control, the loss of everything except the sense of pleasure washing over her.

Consuming her, yearning within her to feel her lover hold her everything within his hand. Within the tug of leather gripping around her neck. Her cry of pleasure strangled into a whimpering gasp feeling him pushing deeper, within and the grip of the belt at the same time. Blonde hair fell free from the bun resting at the nape of her neck, loose strands brushing against her cheeks, and framing her face in an angelic kiss of purity. Looking as if she framed by sunlight, alive, and glowing with emotion at every touch, every thrust, Rick gave to her. Jessie whimpered, hands grasping into his arms, nails gripping tightly into the roughened fabric of his shirt feeling the thunderous roll of his hips pounding against her. The jerk of the belt around her neck, as she moaned softly, in a barely audible sound. Green eyes half lidded and reflecting the painful pleasure she felt burning within her. Just beyond the door, she could envision if anyone saw them now.

Bare feet resting on Ricks denim clad ass, breasts bare and bouncing in rhythm with every hard thrust into the petite body resting beneath him. Blonde hair falling free, and the grasp of the leather belt, choked around her neck. It was wrong, Kinky, sexy, forbidden, erotic, everything she'd dreamed of in her fantasies. Jessies hands gripped tighter feeling the belt grasping tighter, cutting her airway, feeling the roll of his hips, becoming wilder, harder, hearing the loud, animalistic sounds escaping from her lover's mouth. Those blue eyes savagely staring down at her looking wild, and like he couldn't control the emotions he felt swirling within him right now. Her hands grasped tighter, feeling the pain every thrust sent jolting through her body. The strange pleasure every time the belt grasped, her eyes fluttered, trying to close. Her hands slowly falling, as she felt her body going limp.

Yielding to him, her body jerking violently, before she felt the gush of warmth filling her. Running out of her, and staining the couch beneath them with a mark of their carnal act. She felt the grip loosened, allowing her to suck in a breath of air suddenly Jessie didn't move, feeling the slow, steady beat within her chest. Sucking in gentle breaths of air, seeing the darkness here and there, before she saw clearly. Her body felt flushed, hot, her mouth opened in a fit of coughs feeling the tears running down her cheeks and into her hair as Rick pulled back tossing his belt onto the floor. Hands running over her bare legs, touching her so tenderly despite what he'd just done. Her hands moved touching the soft flesh of her neck. Feeling the heat, the pain at the brush of her fingertips. It would bruise, just like the other had. She knew it. A mark on her for everyone to see and know what they'd done.

Neither of them spoke, just gaze at each other. She could feel the soft smile resting on her face, as she reach out to him. Feeling the gentle lace of their fingers as Rick took her hand. Pulling her forward and into his lap. Fingers gently brushing golden strands out of her face, and behind her ears.

Neither of them spoke, just gaze at each other. She could feel the soft smile resting on her face, as she reach out to him. Feeling the gentle lace of their fingers as Rick took her hand. Pulling her forward and into his lap. Fingers gently brushing golden strands out of her face, and behind her ears. Jessie shivered against him, feeling the strange flutter within her heart at his gentle touch. She couldn't stop herself, as she leaned nuzzling against him, tracing his jawline with the gentle press of her lips. Leaving a trail of kisses, feeling the warmth of his body as he pulled her close. Before she leaned, resting her head on his shoulder. Enjoying this peace between them. Her eyes closed for a moment, feeling the warmth of his hands running along her sides, and down her back.

"We need to get back Rick,"

The gentle silence settled between them once more. Chattering from the party just beyond the doorway, the clink of glasses, filling where their words couldn't right now. Soft sounds filled the room as they fixed their clothing, remaining silent, before Jessie felt herself being pulled to him once more. Lips capturing her own, in a heated kiss before he pulled away once more. Her smile, something she couldn't contain as she felt the heat tinting her cheeks. Feeling that strange flutter once more within her chest. Not the thundering heartbeat of arousal or, excitement it was something else.

"I'll see you out there,"

Her words were soft, gentle whispers between her lips as she turned, slipping her feet back into her shoes before she turned the corner and returned to the party. People were laughing, smiling, unaware of her as she moved through searching for Erin. Soft murmuring amongst the party filled her ears, most about the Quarry, a few here and there about their daily lives within Alexandria. Jessie stopped placing a gentle hand on Rosita's arm as she turned around. Her conversation with Abraham falling silent as she looked at her.

"Rosita, have you seen Erin? I asked her to watch Sam for me,"

"I think she's in the kitchen Jessie,"

There was a scoff from Abraham as he took a swallow of the beer clasped within his hand. 

"Should have known without having to ask,"

His words were muttered, but enough, she'd heard them.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes turned gazing down at her as Jessie saw the look of disapproval on his face. Looking at her with some sort of disgust something she didn't understand. 

"You heard me,"

"Abraham, stop,"

Rosita placed a gentle hand on his chest, trying to ease away the tension between them before he shook his head. 

"No, she needs to hear this Rosita,"

"Hear what?"

Jessie's tone sounded harsh, cold, as she spoke. Something she never sounded like even in her worst moments, she'd always been the kind one. The good one, the one that never said a wrong word to another living soul. But this, wasn't something she was used to, being spoken to so rudely in a party for everyone to see.

"We all know about you and Rick Jessie. He's been chasing around behind you so much he can't even see this place for what it is. Fucking nightmare if you ask me,"

His words were silenced as he took another sip of his beer. Jessie looked around, seeing everyone else chatting amongst themselves, unaware of the unpleasant conversation taking place right under their noses. Either from choice to not hear or because, it involved her and her personal life. Something most of everyone shied away from when it came into the light of day. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. Rick's-he's someone I care about and, he's teaching my son to shoot,"

"Surprised, he can make the time, when we got here, we were one group knew each other, and what each other was about. _You_ aren't part of this, or part of us Jessie. Rick isn't in love with you, get a clue. You're just a warm body, someone he can work out Lori's loss he see's her in you and that's the only reason he want's you. I never met her, but she was probably twice the woman you-"

His words halted suddenly as her hand connected with his cheek. Hard, and filled with the anger she felt boiling inside herself. Silence settled between them all, as Jessie shook her head walking off. Feeling the stare of eyes on her, hearing the whispers about her, about what they'd heard happening between them. Rosita said something, before they left. Slamming out the door.

"Sam!"

Sam stepped out from behind Erin as Jessie took his hand hurrying toward the front door. Feeling the sting of hot tears welling within her eyes as they hurried down the street. Every step hurried, rushed, hurrying them back toward their Home. Feeling the warm tears spilling down her cheeks. Sam's hand grasped around hers, the fast, clicking behind her, something Jessie refused to pay attention to, she refused to turn around and allow herself to be seen like this crying, and upset. A Gasp filled her mouth feeling the grip of fingers on her arm. Pulling her, and forcing her to stop dead suddenly. She turned around, green eyes staring back at blue. 

"Why were you leaving?"

She didn't want to do this. Abandon him again because of an emotional scene. Rick deserved more than her just walking out on him, after all, where could she go? She couldn't take her boys beyond the gate and make a life like Rick and his group had done. It wasn't what she'd thought, even they had ended up here. A gentle sniffle was the only sound Jessie could muster. Not trusting herself to speak actual words for fear she'd break down in a mess of tears and sobs. Tears streamed down her face, wet, and shimmering against the pale kiss of moonlight overhead. His hand gently moved outwards caressing her cheek, the soft choke of a sob filling the silence between them as Rick pulled her close. Before he pulled back, blue eyes staring at her, searching her face for the answer she couldn't muster right now.

"I'll walk you and Sam Home,"

"Y-You don't have to Rick,"

Her words fell away from her, staring up into those. Eyes she could have lost herself within, drown within, seeing the way they looked at her. Seeing the fascination, the emotion burning behind them like fire. There was silence between them all as they walked along. The soft click of Rick's boots seeming to be the only sound within all of Alexandria or so it seemed. There was a calm within the street's, like most of the world these days there was silence. Just the fading sounds behind them of the party, the rest of walk not a single word seeming to escape any of them as they walked up the front steps of Her home. Jessie stopped opening her door, sending Sam on ahead of them. Before she eased it closed behind her. Her eyes gazed up at Rick, staring at him as he leaned closer. Brushing her lips with his own, and causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Stay the night with me,"

Each word was whispered against his lips, as she spoke. Hands running up and gripping his curls within her hands. Greedily pulling him to her, lips searching for the press of his own against hers. To feel him and know, she meant something to him. That she meant more than an image of a ghost from his past that still haunted him. Their lips pressed together, mouths working together as she felt her back shoved against the front door roughly. Soft gasps filling their kiss, as Jessies hands gripped tighter within his curls, feeling the savageness behind his kiss, the raw need burning within him. 

"Take me upstairs, Rick please,"

Her words were panted into his mouth, laced with the urgency a soft sound of pleasure filled her mouth, as Jessie felt her body being lifted. Legs grasping around his waist. The door pushed open, kicked shut by Rick's boot before they were on the stair's. Every step moving them closer toward her bedroom until they'd reach the top. Jessie leaned back, grasping at the doorknob of her bedroom door, pushing it open behind her. Green eye's filled with want gazing at Rick. Wide, and silently pleading for him. Jessie moved her legs, lowering herself until Rick let go of her. 

"Rick,"

Those wide eyes gazing up at him, teeth biting her bottom lip teasingly as she spoke.

"Yes Angel?"

"Can-No forget it,"

He moved closer to her, closing the small gap of space between them. Hands softly caressing her cheeks, tilting her head back as their eyes met one another's directly.

"Tell me Angel,"

She shivered hearing that honey like drawl. Gazing up into those eyes, feeling his warmth, his strength so close to her. Her mouth knew the words she wanted to say, word's she was afraid to speak out loud.

"I-I want to-"

"Want to what baby?"

"I want to be on top, I want to watch you cum,"

Her words were whispered against his mouth. Panted softly, words she couldn't believe she'd said. They were forward, something Jessie wasn't used to being with other's. But she wanted this, to watch her lover come undone at her touch. The feeling of her pleasuring him. Silence settled over them for a moment, before the low hum against her mouth, caused her to ache once more. Hearing every sound that her lover made, every groan, growl, and hiss of pleasure. Feeling his hands as they traced over every soft shapely curve. Exploring her as if trying to memorize each and every inch of her. 

"You want the control Angel?"

His words were panted into her mouth, lost between heated kisses. Jessie reach between them, palming him through the roughened fabric of his jeans. Feeling the warmth, and perfect outline of him just beneath her teasing touches.

"Get on the bed Rick,"

Hunger burned within her voice, eyes lingering on the smile resting on his lips as he pulled back. Her hands pushing her bedroom door closed and locking it, before they were watching Rick once more. Eyes flickering over him, taking in the sight before her as he undressed. Removing his boot's, and belt, before he undressed. Rick, was a living work of art, her temptation tempting her for a single touch. Slender fingers worked off her dress, casting it aside hands working until she was bare before him. Golden hair free, tickling the sides of her neck, as she leaned climbing onto the bed with him. Running her fingertips over him, feeling his every hard inch beneath her slow, teasing touch. Eyes watching his face, as she moved up his body. Legs resting on both sides of his hip's.

Lowering herself onto him, crying out in pleasure at the sensation of his cock slipping within her once more. The grasp of fingertips digging roughly into her hip's. Every roll of her hips, met with a powerful thrust underneath. Soft moan's being met with harsh, deep groans every nerve within her feeling set alive by the feeling of them working together like this. Pleasuring one another, Her hand reach behind her, fingers twisted and grasping into the sheets as she rolled her hips faster. Milking low growls of pleasure from Rick. Watching his face, and seeing the look of utter ecstasy resting there. Those eyes feasting on the sight of her body bare, and working on top of him. Her legs parted, as she tilted back a bit more, arching her hips forward and moving where he could see everything she did. His cock moving in and out of her, coated with the slick of her breasts softly bouncing every time she moved. Working herself forward, and swiveling her hips. Working her tight, wet, depths over every throbbing inch and feeling him touching against every nerve inside her.

A soft cry filled her mouth feeling the roughened grasp of his fingers, her body being flipped beneath him suddenly, leg's lifted until they rested on his shoulders. Fingers grasping and twisting in the sheets beneath, as she screamed gushing, and coming undone beneath him. Whimpering, and crying out feeling every thrust deep inside her, eyes wide and silently urging him to give her what she ached for, to feel him filling her. Staining her, and marking her for his own. A loud scream tore through her feeling the wash over pleasure over taking her once more, and the warmth of Rick's release filling her inside. The sound of shuddering breath, mingled together, neither of them moving for a few moment's before he moved back. Lying down beside her, and pulling her close. Lips pressing to the nape of her neck, before she fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Wild and Beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. But be warned thing's get kind of Dark this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some darkness to it, I'm not gonna lie
> 
> I wanted to write Jessie having a sexy dream and, it turned into this. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try and explain it as best as I can in a simple summary. 
> 
> Jessie's an artist, and given she has an artist mind, she find's beauty and artistic imagery in everything thus some of the previous chapter's. 
> 
> I'm an artist myself, and am really big on symbolism and given her fascination with owls. The sculpture in season 5 and her tattoo of the owl It kind of works into the darker themed erotica of this fic.
> 
> So with that said! Read on.
> 
> I'm also debating some Rick/Maggie fics what do you guy's think?
> 
> And I know, I'm dragging on an update for Blood On Our Hands. I'm sorry guy's I will update it soon!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Baby,"

 

She could hear the sound of his voice somewhere within the darkness. Calling to her, beckoning her to him. Her feet moved forward on their own, carrying her through the darkness and toward her temptation. Her darkest desire breathed into warm, hot, flesh she could feel beneath her wandering hand. There was silence, seeping in around her. Nothing but the gentle shuddering unevenness of her breath to accompany her. Soft chills ran through her as she walked forward, hand extended and searching for the warmth of her lover's embrace. Of the press of his fingertips against her own. Jessie gasped hearing a sound, like a growl, or snarl from within the darkness. Chills ran the length of her spine feeling the watching eyes from within the darkness on her. Eyes she couldn't see, no matter how hard she searched. Reason told her to turn back, to do what she'd done for so long and run away from the darkness. But she couldn't force herself to stop. Defiance pushed her forward, refusing to let childish fear's, scare her any further.

"Come to me Angel,

Green eyes searched the darkness, desperately looking for the glimmer of blue meeting her gaze in return. Soft snarls filled the darkness behind her, sounding as if they were silently following her. Watching, and waiting for the moment she'd let her guard down. Jessie continued on, hand reaching out when she felt the warmth against her fingers. The Hot, familiar touch she'd searched for. Blue eyes shown so brightly even against the darkness, like the stars against a velvet sky. Her fingers pushed forward, lacing with his as she felt herself being pulled forward. Tugged deeper into the darkness surrounding them. It was then, she saw Rick. Looking wild, curls long like the day she'd met him, beard peppered with flecks of grey here and there. Looking wild, savage, a way she'd never seen him before. A cry of surprise filled her mouth feeling herself being yanked to him. Hard body slamming against her own suddenly, the press of his lips on her own.

She was helpless to him, unable to form the single word of refusal to him and every desire he held within himself. Her fingers hesitated for a moment, before they ran along the brushed suede of his jacket. Running over the Furred Collar and gripping into his curls. Feeling the scratch of beard against her silk soft flesh, the hunger burning within his mouth working against her own. Tongue roughly moving against her own, their kiss becoming ravenous with every moment that passed. A soft moan filled her mouth, feeling the hard, rough, grasp of his hands against her body. Fingers digging into her harder than before, rougher, as if he was trying to hurt her. Her hand grasped within his curls, pulling him to her, and feeding the desire she felt coursing within her veins. Feeling the need for him rushing through her. Beating within her heart, as if her very life depended on him and him alone.

A gasp escaped her mouth suddenly, feeling the loss of her lover's mouth enclosed over her mouth. Seeing that savage smile once more resting on his face as he looked down at her. Hands running alongside both sides of her face.

 

" _My_ precious Angel,”

Her eyes stared up at him, lost in the sight before her, lost in the perfection, the strength, the danger all mingling together into the thing she lost herself in Rick. There was silence between them, soft sounds in the darkness. Shuffling, growling, filled with the Hunger that Jessie felt burning within her for the man before her. The man she wanted to give herself to fully, to be his and only now and forever. Her fingertips moved along his jawline, feeling his beard beneath her gentle trembling touch. Silently begging him to touch her, take her into his arms and hold her, kiss her, make love to her anything. Just to let her feel him against her, soft gasps filled the silence between feeling the grip of his fingers digging into her hips, roughly pulling her down to the ground in one hard tug. Grunting at the pain of hard ground, digging into her knees, at the force of his hands roughly forcing her over onto her stomach. The cold, hard, pavement pushed tightly against her cheek.

"Look at you,"

His words sounded lower, rougher, as if he hadn't drank an ounce of water in weeks as he spoke. Hands, running along her sides, tugging at the thin layer of denim hugged tightly around her lower half. Jessie shuddered, body obeying him as her hips rose, feeling her jeans being undone. Offering herself to him, burning for the feel of him inside her once more. A Shiver ran through her at the lick of cool air against bare thighs, feeling the loss of jeans as they tugged roughly down her legs. The heated wetness running, running down her thighs shamelessly revealing how much she desired him. Ached for the sensation of hips slamming against her, cock filling her, stretching her, hands running over her. Her head lifted, desperately searching for a glimpse of him, feeling the twist of fingers with golden strands and shoving her cheek back to the ground. A sudden cry escaped her mouth, feeling the jolt of her body, slinging forward at the brush of fingertips over her pussy. Running over the soft curve of each fold, teasing her in rougher touches then she'd ever felt before.

"Bet you're just aching right now baby aren't you?"

The sound of a hand connecting with flesh, broke through the silence around them. The trace of his fingers over the reddened mark stinging on her ass from his slap. Jessie whimpered, nodded slowly. 

"You want it?"

Silence greeted his words in return as she jolted forward, feeling the roughened sting once more across bare flesh.

"Answer me Angel,"

Each word was growled from his mouth, commanding, and sounding as if he was on the very edge of losing himself. A hum vibrated against the shell of her ear. Low, deep, possessive. Every touch against her heated, needing flesh, feeling like a silent claim. A silent _mine_ without the word even being spoken aloud between them. Jessie could feel the heat pooling down spread inner thighs, the warmth of roughened hands moving along her flesh. Curving and molding to each and every curve they slipped over. 

"Y-Yes, P-Please Rick, I need you, I _Need_ you,"

Every word sounded near the edge of sobbing from the ache she felt burning her, devouring her, and urging her to beg him for the sensation of him once more. The feeling of him buried within her, hips rolling, working within her, and bringing her the pleasure she craved. The pleasure she needed to forget how much pain she'd endured. How much pain she'd felt at the touch of the hands before Rick's. A low dark chuckle rumbled within his throat, seeing her spread before him, silently pleading for the touch of him. Jessie panted softly, unable to form a single sentence she would dare to speak aloud. Feeling the flow of her juices running, the twitch of her pussy at the press of denim against her. Low, soft moans filling her mouth feeling the slow, yet rough grind of his hips against her. 

"Show me how bad you _need_ me Angel,"

Trembling fingers moved between her leg's, grazing over the roughened denim rubbing against her. Sending a sensation of rough, painful, pleasure through her each and every time Rick ground his hips against her. Feeling the soft brush of her fingertips, as they teased over him, rubbing herself and him at the same time. Low sounds of pleasure rumbled within his throat, as her touches continued. Urging him forward, feeling the rock of his teasing thrusts becoming harder against her hand. Until he was pulling back, digging into her once more, and flipping her onto her back. Leg's shamelessly spread wide, fingers still resting on the soft, slick, folds beneath them as her eyes met his directly. Seeing the hunger, the primal want burning behind them. Looking at her, the wetness clinging to her slender fingers as if he could have salivated from the sight. Jessie panted beneath him, watching his hands tugging at the gunbelt held tightly around his waist, tossing it behind him into the darkness with a thud.

Working open his belt, blue eyes gazing down at her, looking like the wild animals Jessie had drawn so, so many times. Beautiful, dangerous, ready to rip its prey apart. His hand moved between them, unzipping his jeans, loud sounds of pleasure erupting from them both, in unison as he thrust within her. Growling lowly against her lips, hands grasping her legs behind her knees, holding them spread wide, before his hips began to roll. Fast, hard, rough, milking loud moans and stifled screams from the force from Jessies mouth each and every time he thrust into her. Her hands moved, grasping onto the brushed, darkened suede of his jacket, twisting, and grasping, hanging onto him. Grunting out in pain, feeling each primal, savage pound of his cock inside her.

It felt different this time, harder than every other time they'd been together. Every thrust overwhelming with pain, and barely edging on pleasure. Hurting her, but bringing her closer to the release she'd begged for, pleaded for and urged him into. Her eyes closed, feeling the brush of warm lips along her cheek, planting soft ghosts of kisses on her skin. The scratch of his beard, on her chin the warmth of his hot tongue licking at the soft flesh of her neck. Tracing methodically over one spot in particular. Dragging every swipe of his tongue, and lips over her as if savoring this. Tasting her, groaning at the taste of her on his tongue. Her fingers ran along his jacket, twisting, and clenching within the fabric. Feeling the hard, punishing pound of his hips slapping into her.

Working himself deeper, and deeper, within her. She felt so much within her, the hard bounce of her breasts against his chest. The painful pleasure within her, every time he moved. The hot breath against her neck, but she felt something else. An overwhelming sense of emotion she couldn't begin to define or understand. Green eyes opened, staring up into the darkness, hearing the low, growls escaping Rick. The snarls of the unseen creatures hidden in the darkness watching their carnal act. Hearing her cries escaping her mouth, screaming his name over, and over, until she sounded hoarse from screaming his as loud as she could.

"Rick!"

"Tell me Angel,"

"Rick! Oh my god, please!"

"Tell me Angel, come on,"

His words were drawled out, thick, and low sounding like honey, almost sickly sweet as he spoke. 

"Please,"

"Tell me!"

His voice raised suddenly, screaming. Hips roughly slamming forward in demand of the word's she feared saying to him. The word's Jessie had said in so, so many of her fantasies when she dreamed of her blue eyed temptation. Word's Jessie could never bring herself to say to him in reality but, in her dreams, in her sketches, she'd said then as easily as if she said Hello to him. His thrusts held, moving fast between her legs. Blue eyes staring down at her as he pulled back, hands resting palm down against her sides. She couldn't stop herself, from touching him, running her hands beneath his open jacket, dipping beneath the dark fabric of his T shirt. Fingertips gently running over heated flesh, grasping into the muscles on his sides. Green eyes shimmering with the tears she refused to let fall. Staring at her beautiful, wild, lover. Blue eyes staring at her from behind fallen curls.

"Set me free Rick, Set me free,"

Her words sounded no more than a whisper as she spoke. Feeling the gentle caress of her cheek, within his hand as he looked at her. Thumb brushing over her lips, before he leaned down lips capturing her own in a kiss she never wanted to end. Feeling him moving within her, hand running along the soft flesh of her leg, before he broke their kiss. His lips kissing her neck, shoulder, and collar bone.

"Is this what you want Angel?"

There was silence between them for a few moments, as she rocked her hips beneath him. Feeling the warmth, the building release of bliss within her. Enjoying the roll of his hips, and kiss of his lips against the side of her neck before she spoke.

"Yes, Yes, it's what I want Rick,"

He hummed softly, against her neck.

"I love you Angel,"

"I love you too,"

A loud scream erupted from her mouth feeling the pierce of his teeth within her neck. The flow of warmth along her shoulder, running and staining her breast, staining them both in the darkened crimson pooling from her. Jessie's scream slowly faded, becoming softer, and softer, until no more than a gentle whimper filled her mouth, feeling the gush of her release pouring out of her, staining him in her. Green eyes gazed at him as he pulled back, dark curls hanging in his face, beard, and mouth, stained crimson with her. Dripping down onto his shirt. Her hand reach out, running along his cheek, touching him, admiring him as her hand fell away. Head tilting to the side, before darkness took her over. Consuming her like everything else she'd known, or loved since this whole thing had began.

Her body jerked roughly, as Jessie's eyes opened suddenly. Staring into the darkness, of her bedroom. Feeling the warmth of Rick behind her, his arm encircled around her waist. She was home, safe, her fingertips moved touching the spot on her neck and feeling nothing more than the warmth of her skin and tickle of blonde hair against her hand. A nightmare, one Jessie had envisioned since the first day she'd met him. A fantasy, she'd dreamed of more than a handful of times, sketched, even masturbated to once or twice. But one she'd tell anyone about, not even Rick. Jessie turned over, eyes peering at him through the darkness, as she reach forward. Touching his cheek in a feather light touch. Hearing the soft groan, as he stirred.

"Angel?"

"Rick,"

Soft sobs filled her mouth, feeling the warmth of his arms pulling her to him. Her head resting against his chest, hearing the soft, slow, steady rhythm of his heartbeat. His fingers running through her hair, lips pressing to the top of her head.

"Baby,"

"It was just a nightmare, I feel so stupid for even crying,"

He chuckled softly, pulling her closer to him, hot hand running along her side, grasping her leg behind her knee lifting it, and draping it over his hip. Moving her until she was beneath him, gasping out as he pushed inside her. Hips moving slow, slower than in her dream, milking soft, barely audible moans from her lips. Her hands grasped to his sides, feeling the hardened muscle, and hot flesh beneath her touch. The warmth of his lips against her ear.

"You're my innocent Angel, my pure, sweet, girl,"

A cry of pleasure escaped her mouth feeling his his thrusts becoming harder.

"I'd do anything for you baby,"

Tears flowed down her cheeks, falling back into golden hair hearing his words. Feeling the rough, roll of his hips pounding into her. Hearing he slap of her headboard against the wall, mingling with their sounds of pleasure. 

"Rick, Rick, Rick,"

His name poured out of her over, and over again. Silently whispered in a breath of air. Urging him forward, until both of them had found their release. His teeth nipped at her ear, tongue licking along her neck, and teasing over the spot from her dream. Causing her to shiver, for a moment. Sending a chill through her entire body, as if her dream were about to become an actual reality. 

"Rick!"

A scream filled the silence of her bedroom as she came gushing, and shuddering beneath him. Nails digging into his sides, hard enough to draw pearls of crimson to the surface, as he growled out flooding her with his cum. Filling her with the warmth of his release, lips searching her own in the darkness. Pressing into her own in a ravenous kiss, tongue massaging her own, savoring her her for a few moment's before their heated kiss ended. Jessie ran her hands along Rick's body, feeling every sun kissed inch beneath her wandering touch.

"Rick,"

"Yes, Angel?"

Silence settled between them for a moment as she debated saying the words lingering on the tip of her tongue. Words she knew it was tpo soon to the outside for either of them to be saying to each other. Word's she knew could change everything between them but, she wanted to say them, needed to say to him. For herself, and to know if there was a future for them or, just whatever this was that they shared between them.

"I love you,"

Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke, sounding unsure of the word's she'd just spoken aloud to him. His lips captured her own once more, burning with a fire within his kiss as their mouth's worked together. Hungrily devouring one another in a need.

"I love you Angel,"

Each word was panted into her mouth as he spoke. Lost in their kiss, as Jessie ran her hand into his curls, fingers twisting, and grasping pulling him to her. Feeling the thunder of her heart beating within her breast, at every touch against her skin from his hands. Running over every gentle curve, hips rocking into her, nuzzling against the crook of her neck, until they came undone together. Sweating, panting, and holding each other, sharing a moment of peace in a world of chaos.


	12. You Are Just Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I loved Lori. I still love her, I love our children. That's why I came here so they'd have a chance at something. Safety, but Loris gone. You are here, with me, Angel. You've never lied to me, cheated on me with Shane, pushed me away. You are just mine, my Angel, my lover,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing's are getting a little more emotional this chapter guys.
> 
> No smut but, there will be some next chapter.
> 
> Given this is a Darker story I can't promise a happy ending though. 
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Soft humming filled the silence that had settled within the House. The usual sounds she assumed were there, gone. Michonne, and Rick out on their patrol. Carl was up in his room, and the other's, she had no idea as to where they were. It felt so strange being here, within their Home. Seeing the glances and raised eyebrows here and there at the sight of her. Of Rick placing a kiss on her lips in front of them all. She wanted them to like her, as childish of an emotion of thought as it was. She wanted the acceptance from those who were close to Rick. For them to see, she didn't want to take a place, or push a memory out the door. She just wanted to be with him, love him, and try to heal the pain she'd seen since he'd gotten here reflecting within those blue eyes. 

Listening to the gentle silence filling the House, except for the soft sound of her footsteps pushing against the hardwood floor. While she moved around, sweeping the kitchen floor to busy herself while Judith napped in her playpen. The soft coos and claps filling the House, as Jessie sat the broom aside. Washing her hands, as she slowly made her way toward Judiths playpen. Green eyes gazing over, and seeing her tiny hands clapping together. Giggling softly, as Jessie bent down to pick her up. Slender fingers gently running through soft, fine baby hair. Positioning her on her hip. Hearing the soft coos, Judith made as they moved through the House and back into the kitchen. Her hand moved upwards grasping the cabinet door, pulling it open eyes searching over each jar of baby food for a moment.

"Applesauce, Or carrots?"

Giggles escaped from Judith as her hands clapped together. Jessie couldn't help herself, as she laughed watching how happy she was. Her hand reach upwards, grabbing a jar of Carrots, before she pushed the cabinet closed grabbing a spoon and dish towel and sat down at the kitchen island. Opening the jar, and spooning a bit onto the spoon for Judith. She'd always dreamed of having a daughter, styling her hair, painting her bedroom walls pink, like a princess castle.. Green eyes looked at her, as she fed her, gently spooning carrots from the jar for her. When she thought about _if_ Rick and her had a baby. Blonde hair and blue eyes, or raven hair and green eyes. But truthfully, they were still so new, this relationship or whatever it was was still something she didn't know how to understand or even explain if asked by someone here.

But it didn't stop her girlish fantasies that someday, they'd be more. Sharing a life together, like what Glenn and Maggie had. A love that people saw, a love that was whole, filled with joy and not the sadness they'd been burdened by for so, so long. Once the jar was empty, Jessie stood up, rinsing the spoon off and washing it with one hand before she put it up. Slender fingers grasping to the small glass jar, as she tossed it into the waste bin.

"Come on Judy, lets go find us a story,"

She giggled softly, seeing her reaction as her tiny hands clapped together over the idea. The soft sound of her footsteps across the carpet filled the silence settled all around them, as she looked over the books. Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, classics she'd grown up on as a child. Tales of a prince of a prince coming to the damsel's rescue and saving her from the Monster or evil witch. Something she oddly found herself relating to ever since this had begun. Alexandria was like Rapunzels tower, keeping the fair maiden hidden away when her prince came and set her free. It was silly, but, she knew the Damsel in distress was how many here had always seen her. Helpless, needing someone to save her from Pete.. Her head shook, pushing away the thought's of the past continuing to search for the book. When her fingers brushed over Red Riding Hood pulling it off the shelf.

"Here we go,"

A soft sigh filled her mouth, as Jessie sat down on the floor, back resting against the couch as she placed Judith in her lap so she could see each picture when she opened the book. 

"Ready?"

Judith squealed in delight seeing the colorful cover on the book, as Jessie opened the book. Showing her the brightly illustrated image of the small cottage tucked back from the path. Bright orange, pink, and blue flowers growing near the bottom of the picket fence surrounding the small home. Lush green trees casting soft shade over the lawn, and pathway leading up to the door. Little red riding hood clad in her red cape with her basket of goodies on the next page.

"Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who loved her grandmother. Little red riding Hoods grandmother once had given her a little riding hood of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was always called Little Red Riding Hood,"

Her hand gently turned the page showing Judith the next picture, bright green trees and a shaded path. Green bushes bloomed with soft pastel flowers and butterflies gently resting here and there. 

"Her Mother had packed a basket of goodies, cookies, jams, and a jar of fruit. Be careful little red, said her mother as she ventured out the door and into the forest. Heading for Grandma's house,"

Jessie's fingers gently pulled the page, turning it for the next picture. It was of the wolf, dark fur, and bright blue eyes. A happy smile on his animated face.

"Along the way Little red met the wolf. Hello there, and where might you be heading asked the wolf? Why, to my Grandmothers House replied little red. What's in the basket if you do not mind my asking? Asked the wolf kindly. Little red smiled. It's jams, and cookies, and fruit for my Grandmother. I'm on my way to her House now. Oh, I know a shortcut, said the wolf. Right along that path right there. A shortcut? Oh, that would be wonderful. Said little red, thank you so much Mister wolf,"

Her hand reach forward turning the page as the sound of the door pushing open called her attention. Hearing it push closed, the thud, and click of boots against the hardwood floor. Green eyes gazing at cold blue as Rick walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. Running his fingers through Judiths fine hair for a moment before he sat back. Blue eyes looking at the image, of the small pastel shaded cottage, and the wolf heading down the path.

"What have my girl's been up to today Angel?"

"Just reading, I was reading Judy Little red riding Hood. We're just about to get to the part where the wolf hurries ahead to Grandma's house,"

A soft chuckle rumbled within his throat, blue eyes shining brightly against the soft kiss of sunlight gently pouring in through the window. There was silence between them for a moment, as she leaned back. Resting her cheek against his knee. Feel the soft scratch of denim against her soft skin. Green eyes wide, staring up at him teeth tugging at her bottom lip as she gazed at him. Lost in the beauty of icy blue eyes staring back at her, meeting her gaze directly. 

"Does Daddy want to join us for the rest of the story?"

His hand gently ran through golden hair, fingertips pushing fallen strands behind her ear. Eyes gazing at her with a shine, before he smiled suddenly. Hand caressing her cheek, for a moment before he pulled away. Leaning back on the couch, as Jessie turned her attention back to the story. Reading about red riding hood and the wolf. Grandma, and the brave hunter before finally, the story was over. Judith cooed softly, as Jessie closed the book setting it to the side. 

"Did you like the story Judy?"

"You're good with her baby,can't remember ever seeing her this happy before,"

A squeal of delight filled her as she clapped once more. Arms moving up and down as Jessie found herself laughing once more. Seeing her joy, her happiness, even in this world they'd all been thrown into together. Silence slowly settled over them, as Jessie turned on the floor. Turning until she was staring at Rick, wide eyes gazing up at him. Seeing the smile resting on his lips, looking at her and Judith together. Seeing the happiness on Judiths face the entire time she'd been reading to her. Showing her the pictures, and using a different voice for each character in the story. Her eyes fell away from him, unable to form the question she'd been wanting to ask since the party. Since the word's Abraham had so rudely said to her in front of everyone present.

"Rick,"

"Hmm?"

"Can-Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Angel, what is it?"

Green eyes gazed up at him slowly, until they were staring back in those frosted blue eyes that stole the breath from her every single time she gazed into them. She wanted to ask so badly but, could she bring herself to do it? She knew he cared for her, even had said he loved her. But, she just needed to know for herself before she invested all of herself into this, them. Heartbreak, was something she didn't desire to feel. To lose her temptation, her wild perfect lover. She wanted forever, to be his, and for him to hers. To be his wife, and mother, his children a stepmother to Carl and Judy. Have a home with him, a life with him. 

"W-What was Lori like?"

Those eyes gazed at her, as she felt the regret for asking him. For bringing up the past she knew better than to ask about. The past she knew still haunted him, the past he couldn't forget. One everyone whispered he was trying to recapture with her.

"Why did you ask me that Angel?"

"I-I-"

"Baby tell me the truth,"

"That night at the party, when I was leaving with Sam. Before you came, I had asked Erin to watch him for a little bit. When I went back to the party,"

Her words paused suddenly, falling away from her as she looked away. She felt silly saying these things to him, asking questions about his wife. Someone he loved, and still wore the ring from the day of their union. She knew, she'd never be her, never make the memories with him she had made with him. Be the wife she was sure she had been to him. Love him the way she had. Even if he was her's, she knew his heart still belonged to Lori. It'd never be hers, would it? A soft sniffle filled the gap of silence between them, feeling the warmth of tears welling within her eyes. Stinging, and demanding her to set them free and let them flow. 

"Angel, tell me,"

"I asked Rosita where she was and-Abraham, he told me he knew all about us. He said he didn't love, didn't want me, that you just were chasing memories of Lori. That you saw her in me and, that's why you wanted me,"

Tears fell freely from her eyes, flowing down her cheeks suddenly. Falling hard, and fast. Soft sobs filling he silence between them, as he lowered himself onto the floor with her. Hands taking her face between them. Thumb's brushing her tears away.

"Look at me,"

"I can't,"

"Jessie, look at me,"

Green eyes shimmered with tears as they gazed up at him. Soft sobs choked back, feeling the warmth of his hands against her cheeks. Seeing those eyes gazing back at her. Looking tender for the first time since they'd met. Caring, filled with the kindness she knew was still inside him beneath the darkness. 

"I loved Lori. I still love her, I love our children. That's why I came here so they'd have a chance at something. Safety, but Loris gone. You are here, with me, Angel. You've never lied to me, cheated on me with Shane, pushed me away. You are just mine, my Angel, my lover,"

His lips pressed against her own suddenly, rough, hard, filled with a hunger burning within his kiss as Jessie moaned softly into his mouth. Fingers grasping into his constables jacket, feeling the need burning with her lover's kiss. The want, mirroring her own desire for him and him alone. Jessie needed him, needed something worth fighting for, something, worth dying for other than her boys. 

"My everything baby, my perfect baby girl. I need you Angel,"

Each word was panted into her mouth, before once more his lips were colliding against her own. Aching to feel her kiss pressed into his lips. 

"I love you Rick,"

Her words barely more than a whisper into his mouth before the sound of the door closing pulled them from each other. Green eyes looking at Michonne as she came in from Patrol. Jessie held on Judith standing upright as she placed her on her hip.

"Come on Judy, lets go, make Daddy and everyone dinner," 

Judith giggled softly, filling the House with laughter for the first time in what felt like years. While Jessie started dinner, humming softly, smiling brighter than she ever remembered smiling in her entire life.


	13. Harder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. Just some smutty smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter does have some roughness.
> 
> The next chapters of [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) and [Blood on Our Hands.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) Will be up soonish!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The house was silent, peaceful, filled with the soft murmuring of everyone seated about the dinner table. Green eyes looked around for a moment, some of them were talking amongst themselves while they ate. About supply runs, Medication restock, about Alexandria and reinforcing the wall like Reg had always planned on doing. No one noticed her, something Jessie was thankful after the party. It was peaceful, but something she was still adjusting to, being seen as Ricks girlfriend? Lover? She knew it was an adjustment for them, they knew each other, had survived together. Formed their bonds, before they'd even found Alexandria.

Soft clinking as forks met against the plates filling the gap of silence between them all as they ate. Passing glances around at each other, watching each other as if they knew what the others eyes were saying without a single word being spoken between them. She could feel the tension, feel eyes burning holes into her flesh willing her to just go away and go back to her Home. Her life. Her eyes looked around once more, before she stood upright. Hearing the soft sound of the chair pushing against wood flooring. Hands moving until she was lifting Judith up and out of her high chair. She could feel the warmth of tears welling within her eyes, but refused to let them fall. 

"Angel, where are you going?"

Slender fingers gently touched Ricks shoulder, as her eyes met his own directly. Jessie hoped he couldn't see her sadness, hoped he couldn't see how upset she was. See through the soft smile on her lips, and know she felt out of place being here.

"Just relax Rick, I'll clean up everything once everyones done with dinner. I'm gonna go tuck Judy in and read her another story,"

She didn't give him a chance to answer before she was heading for the stairs. Rushing away from him, from the dinner, from everything. Before finally she was upstairs, pushing open the door of Judith's nursery. Lying her down in her crib, as she went about looking for another book for them to read. Her hand softly, grasping Beauty and the Beast as she pulled it off the shelf. Fingers wiping gently at her eyes as she felt the smile forcing its self on her face. Wide eyes watched her from the crib, as she sat down on the floor. Flipping open the book slowly, as she began to read. About the prince cast under a spell only true love would break. Trying not to cry as she read, as she felt the sting of her tears begging her to let them fall and just give in to what she felt. But she couldn't, she wouldn't, this wasn't about them. Michonne, Glenn, Daryl, it was about her and Rick. Just the two of them building something together, even if she was still unsure as to what they had.

It hadn't been like when she'd met Pete, cut and dry dating, knowing he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. Dating, working, planning Rons birth. She'd met Rick so differently, he'd come rushing into her life like a storm. Strong, powerful, dangerous, unpredictable. Everything she knew she shouldn't have found so captivating about him but she did. He'd saved her, saved her boys, there was a kindness within him. Buried beneath the rage, the anger, the hurt. He just needed to let go of what was holding him down. Shatter it before it consumed him and destroyed what light was still there fighting against the darkness. A soft, filled her mouth suddenly as she sat there reading the story to Judith as she pushed her thoughts aside.

Once the book was done, Jessie closed it. Pushing up onto her feet, green eyes watching Judith sleep for a moment as she leaned down, placing a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead before she was gone. Heading downstairs, to clean the table only to find it bare, cleaned, and everyone gone. A soft gasp filled her mouth feeling the grasp of arms around her waist, pulling her until her back met warmth. Hard, and solid pushed tight against her. Feeling the soft scratch of stubble against her neck, warm lips pressing a line of kisses along her neck and behind her ear. Causing her to shiver, and melt. Her hand gently ran along hot flesh, feeling the smooth, warm yet cool surface of Ricks watch beneath her fingertips as her hands explored him.

"Look at you Angel,"

His words were drawled against her flesh, lost within kisses pressing against warm, soft skin. Leaving a trail of fire along her aching flesh with each kiss he placed on her. Her hips wiggled softly, grinding herself against him, desiring to feel him, hard, hot, ready right there against her backside. A low growl of pleasure rumbled within his throat, as she felt his hand moving. Fingers moving along her hip, slipping beneath the soft fabric of her tank top and touching bare flesh. Melting her beneath every teasing brush of his fingers. Inching higher, and higher beneath her shirt. Exploring warm, soft, flawless flesh as if he was touching her for the first time all over again. 

"Where is everyone?"

Her words were panted, near the edge of moaning as she spoke. Lost to his every touch, the feeling of hard, solid muscle hot, and begging for the touch of her hands tight against her body. She could feel the heat between them, the warmth kissed against her flesh, the twitch of Anticipation between her legs for what was still yet to come. His hips moved, grinding against her, rubbing the hard, perfect outline against her. Moving himself until every movement, rubbed against the soft backside of the warm, wet, mound of flesh between her legs. Teasing her with the sensation of his hard cock denied by only thin strips of denim separating them from each other. Jessie shivered within his arms, aching for more, to feel him inside her again. Filling her, and making her forget all her fears.

Fear they'd be apart someday, that these moments would become a faded memory of what used to be like the world beyond their Gate. That she'd lose him, her beautiful wolf. Her lover, her temptation. The sting of hot tears welled within green eyes, feeling rough grasps on her body. Fingers gripping into her, hurting her, placing darkened kisses along her flesh she knew would be there tomorrow. Her hips pushed back, forcing his crotch tighter to her, feeling the wetness seeping within her jeans. Staining her, and urging her forward with every stroke of those teasing fingers working along her hip, side, and teasing the soft curve of her breast. 

"Angel,"

"Rick,"

His hand moved, slipping away from her aching flesh, fingers gently lacing with her own, grasping onto her. Pulling her toward the stairs. She was lost to him, silently obeying his every desire, allowing her heart, her lust, to push her forward as she took every step behind him. Following him until they'd reach the top toward his bedroom door. The one place, Jessie had never imagined herself before all this, in Ricks bed, screaming in ecstasy beneath him. The door swung open, as she felt herself being yanked into the room, her back shoved into the door as it slammed shut. Hearing the loud gasp of surprise and pain escaping her mouth before she fell silent. Moaning into his mouth as his lips captured her own. 

Her hands grasped at his shirt, harder, more forceful than she'd ever done before. Grasping into the fabric, and tugging at it, pulling and lifting it off of Rick. Tossing it to the side, as her fingertips explored him. Running over her hard, bare, sun kissed inch. Touching him, as if savoring every sensation beneath her fingertips. His hands tugged ripping her flannel off of her, hands grasping into bare arms, and hooking the straps of her tank top between his fingers. Pulling, until her breasts were bare, exposed, and yearning for the caress of her lover's hands on them. Moans of pleasure, need, Hunger filled their kiss as hot, rough, hands grasped into her. Curving to the soft, perfect shape of her bare breasts. Thumbs teasing over stiffened nipples until they were erect. Hurting, and begging for more, so, so much more. Jessie needed him, needed his hands, his cock, his love. Everything Rick Grimes could give her to her.

Oh god she felt so greedy for wanting it. But how could she deny herself? Deny the man that had saved her life, the lives of her boys. Stopped the pain, and given her something in return. Love, pleasure, brought her creativity from out of the dark and sparked her desire to draw and paint again. Thank you, I love you, could _never_ be enough for her to express what she felt when she looked into those eyes. Heard the low growls of pleasure filling him, or felt the warmth of his hands as they touched her. Green eyes gazed at him, as she felt his lips pulling from her own. Tongue licking along her neck, teeth biting soft, warm flesh, and causing her to shudder against him. Twisting and grasping her fingers tightly within his curls. Feeling raven hair within her hand.

"Rick,"

His name escaped her in a whimper, whining for more. She could hear the chuckle against her throat, feel the soft vibration against her skin. When he stopped, moving back from her. Pulling away from her, and her touch. Blue eyes staring at her, meeting her gaze directly as he backed away, leaving her panting, breathless, and confused. Green eyes watched him as he backed up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come here Angel,"

Jessie slowly moved walking toward toward him, closing the small gap of space between them until she was standing directly in front of him. Fingers gently running over his jawline, feeling the soft scratch of stubble beneath her soft, feather light touch. His hands grasped into her hips, fingers gripping forcefully into flesh, cloth, and bone, hurting her and sending an odd jolt of painful bliss within her entire body. She couldn't stop herself, felt her body betraying her want to feel him touch her, as she lowered, moving lower and lower before him until she was kneeling between his legs. Wide green eyes shimmering, gazing up at him, as her fingers reach for his belt. His hand reach to push her hand away, to undo it himself like he always did.

"Please, just this once Rick. Let me take care of you, you've done so much for me,"

Her words fell away, as her fingers worked his belt open. Feeling the leather moving beneath her fingertips, as she tugged it from the the belt loops on his jeans. Hearing the soft clatter, against the floor as she tossed it aside. 

"Saved me, Saved us all, kept Alexandria standing, given me everything I needed when I needed it most,"

Slender fingers tugged at his zipper while she spoke. Feeling the rough denim, beneath wandering touches as she tugged his zipper down. Eyes never once leaving his own. Slowly, her fingers opened his jeans. Reaching inside, and feeling the hot, hard, perfection of him beneath her touch. Smiling at the groan filling his mouth, as she pulled him from his jeans. Jessie wanted this, to please him, and take care of him the way he'd done for everyone else. Never once expecting a thank you, or anything in return from anyone. Her tongue gently teased over him, moving over every hard, hot, inch. Teasing over him, from base to tip. Moaning softly, at the taste of her lover filling her mouth. 

"You look beautiful like this Angel,"

A shiver ran a length of her spine, feeling the gentle caress of his hand against her cheek as he spoke. Curling her fingers around his cock, stroking him. Grasping him, feeling the throb against her hand. Seeing the need burning behind those eyes gazing at her, and everything she did. Watching the rhythm of her hand, before she pulled away. Mouth, taking the place of her hand. Sucking him in, tongue licking at the underside of his cock as she lowered herself. Feeling the grasp of his fingers twisting and yanking golden hair. Forcing herself lowering, and lowering, eyes staring up at him, gazing at the face of her love. Seeing the smile, resting on Ricks face. Blue eyes looking at her with a proudness, love, urging her forward.

"Come on baby, I know you can take more. I know mu sweet Angel can take every inch of my cock can't she?"

Groans filled his mouth, filling the silence that had settled between them. Fingers grasping within golden strands, as his hips thrust upwards suddenly. Pushing his entire length deeper, and deeper within her mouth and into her throat. Gagging her, _Choking_ on his cock. Jessie gagged softly, hands grasping onto his knees, nails gripping tight to the rough dark denim of his jeans. Moaning softly, around him, feeling his hips rolling working his cock within her throat and mouth. Groans, and growls of pleasure rumbling within his throat as his thrusts became harder, faster. Causing tears to spill down her reddened cheeks as she grasped roughly into his jeans. Feeling the wetness seeping within her panties, and jeans. Aching to taste his cum on her tongue once more.

"Oh god look at you baby, fucking beautiful,"

His hands grasped within her hair, holding her in place, as her hands gripping wildly into his jeans. She could feel the heat within her face,the sting of tears welling within her eyes, but something else. Something she'd felt in her dream, seeing her blue eyed lover savage and bloody fucking her until her final breath had escaped her mouth. Every thrust hurt, but it was a pain Jessie could manage for him. A pain she welcomed if it meant Rick, felt taken care of, sated, and pleasured. No one took care of him, they just took from him, followed him and took. She wanted to care for him, take of _Him,_ taste him. Blue eyes gazed down at her, seeing tears running green from wide green eyes as she saw that savage smile spreading over his lips.

"Are you ready Angel? Hmm? Are you ready for me to cum? To taste me baby?"

Jessie nodded as best as she could, humming around his cock as she saw the shine behind those eyes at her acceptance. Every sound he made grew louder, filling the bedroom with raw, savage sounds, his thrusts becoming harder, wilder, hurting her, until she felt it. The sudden gush of warmth as an animalistic growl filled Ricks mouth. Felt the heat of him beneath her palms grasped onto his knees. Before he pushed her off of him.

"Get up here,"

Each word was low, commanding her, as she crawled up onto the bed. Swinging her leg over him, moving into his lap with ease. Feeling the force of his lips colliding with her own. Tongue roughly moving against her own, his hands tugging, and ripping at her clothes, flipping them over as she felt the softness of the bed against her back. His hands worked over her jeans, tugging and ripping. Peeling the fabric away until she was bare before him. Pussy glistening with her wetness, his hands grasped her behind her knees. Yanking her to him, as he leaned forward. Lips brushing against her own, before her loud cry of pleasure filled the silence between them. Feeling him pushing inside her, stretching her around his cock. Feeling the throb within her, at the snug grasp of her inner walls hugging around him. Begging him to do whatever he saw fit to do to her.

His hips rolled between her legs, hand grasped within golden hair, as the other held one shapely leg locked in place. Arched against him. Her hands grasped onto him, nails sinking into hot, sun kissed flesh, feeling the trails of crimson running beneath her nails and smiling at the hiss escaping from Ricks mouth at the sensation. Moan, after moan, turning into screams as his hips rolled harder, faster, pounding into her without care if she felt pleasure, pain, or both. Jessie arched against him, wanting to feel his hard body moving against her own. Feel him fucking her, hurting her, claiming her with every thrust inside. His lips pressed against her ear suddenly, hot breath dancing over her dampened flesh.

"This what you needed Angel? Is this what my Angel wants? To feel me fucking her, to feel _My_ cock buried deep inside. Hmm baby?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Tell me,"

"I-I"

"Tell me baby,"

"I love you,"

"Again Angel,"

"I love you,"

"Again, scream for me Angel,"

"I love you! Oh god I love you Rick!"

Jessie screamed beneath him, screaming louder, and louder feeling the gush of her release pouring from within her. Crying out his name.

"Don't stop, Don't stop, Please, harder,"

She couldn't control herself, or her words as she pleaded for him to give her more. She could feel the smile against her flesh, the grasp of fingers yanking her golden hair, before he was moving back, hands grasping her sides, and flipping her over. Hand slapping roughly against the soft curve of her ass.

"On your hands and knees, Now,"

Each word laced in that honey sweet accent, thick, and low, deeper than when they'd started. Sounding threatening, commanding her to do what he'd said. Jessie nodded, positioning herself how he wanted, feeling the twist of his fingers within her hair, as she grunted, feeling her cheek shoved down hard against the mattress. Crying out as he shoved inside her once more, harder this time, hurting her.. Jolting her forward, as she felt his hand, yanking her back into place. Holding her down, knees, forcing her legs further apart. Hips slamming into her, slapping hard, and fast, against her ass. Pounding into her savagely. Hurting her, but giving her so much pleasure all at the same time.

"This what you wanted? Hmm? You want me to fuck you hard Angel?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Harder?"

"Please?"

The sound of a slap filled the room suddenly as she cried out, feeling the sting burning on her ass. 

"You fucking answer me, Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes, Oh god fuck me, Fuck me hard. Hurt me!"

Ricks thrusts stopped dead suddenly, lips pressing to her cheek, and against her ear. Hot flesh, pressing against her for a moment as he leaned against her.

"Tell me again Angel,"

"P-Please Rick, Hurt me, Hurt me, I'm begging you. _Hurt me,_ "

She knew what she was asking, prepared for the worse, tensing beneath him, expecting him to think she was sick and leave her. Walk off and never look at her again, but he didn't. He smiled. Beaming as if she'd told him she loved him more than anything in this world. Before he started to move again, hips pounding into her, hands grasping into her hair and hip. Forcing her legs spread apart as far as they could given the position she was in beneath him. Her moans becoming screams as she felt the wetness of her juices, coating her inner thighs. Felt the warmth of their bodies working together. Hearing his low, savage growls filling her ear as she screamed beneath him. Screaming louder than she ever thought possible as she came. Seeing white, and darkness for a moment, eyes rolling back, feeling the pain taking her over now. Feeling each and every violent thrust inside her, screaming, and screaming, until she was hoarse. 

The gush of his warmth filling her inside, soothed away the pain barely before he was moving rolling off of her, and resting on his back beside her on the bed. Pulling her close, fingers running through her golden hair as she rested her head on his chest. Thighs shaking, and quivering, stained with their mingled release. Both of them panting, sweaty, breathless, and silent.


	14. Wild, Fierce, Violent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you love me Angel?"
> 
> "Yes, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone Rick,"
> 
> "Do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Most of this chapter is set in the Dream reality from chapter 11 Wild and Beautiful. Like I mentioned in that chapter, Jessie has an artistic mind, thus, a lot of things are seen with artistic beauty and are heavy on symbolism. 
> 
> Once this is over, on the last chapter I'll post a more In depth about her dreams etc.
> 
> In her dreams Rick has his Terminus appearance.. Which is why the jacket, and beard are in those but not in the actual fic setting which is set against season 6.
> 
> The colors in the fic have have a heavy symbolic meaning to this chapter.
> 
> Her night gown-White: Reverence, purity, birth, simplicity, cleanliness, peace, humility, precision, innocence, youth, winter, snow, good, sterility, marriage cold, clinical.
> 
> Ricks jacket-Black: Power, sexuality, sophistication, formality, elegance, wealth, mystery, fear, evil, unhappiness, depth, style, sadness, remorse, anger, anonymity, underground, good technical color, mourning, death, austerity, detachment.
> 
> Jessie's green eyes-Green: Nature, environment, healthy, good luck, renewal, youth, spring, generosity, fertility, jealousy, service, inexperience, envy, misfortune, vigor.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"My sweet, perfect Angel."

Every single word was panted against her dampened flesh. Purred in that sweet, thick, drawl that made every word sound like pure Honey. It was different this time, different from every other time they'd been together. She could hear the hum against her ear, feel the scratch of his beard against her flesh, as he nuzzled against her. Placing a gentle kiss behind her ear before he was moving. Abandoning the petite form beneath him. Jessie panted softly, every breath filling with the smell of dirt, leather, woods, where was she? The soft crunch of his footsteps filled her ears, hearing him right beside her, feeling the grasp of the binds around her wrists digging into her flesh as she reach trying to pull free and touch her lover.

"Shh, relax Angel. I'm right here, I'd never leave you. You know that right baby?"

Something within his voice sounded different. Reassuring, sweet, but something darker. Something Jessie had never heard within Ricks voice before. She nodded as best as she could. Hearing the low chuckle filling the gap of silence between them. Green eyes searched for him, only to find the darkness of the blindfold covering her eyes. Denying her the pleasure of seeing him, those blue eyes, and that smile that made her blood run cold. Jessie shivered softly, lying there against the earth. Feeling his eyes feasting on her flesh. Devouring each and every inch teasingly hidden beneath white silk hugged, and caressing every gentle curve on her body. Skimming against soft, flawless thighs.

"Rick, please, take off the blindfold. I want to see you. Watch you, don't deny me that. Please?"

Her words were pleaded, begging him for the one small request to be fulfilled for her. To watch each, and everything he did to her.

"You'll see when the times right Angel, be patient baby,"

His words were cooed softly, as she felt the warm press against her once more. Fingers grasping into her, and forcing her onto her back. Hands grasping into her, moving over her at a leisurely pace. Teasing her, in the promise of what was yet to come. Every touch burning against her flesh, Jessie shivered softly, feeling every teasing stroke of his fingertips along the silk covering her wanting flesh. Shivering beneath each rough, hard, caress of his roughened hands. Jessie panted softly, feeling the thunder of her heart within her breast. The ache slowly building inside her, the fear of not knowing why this time was different from the others. Why he'd chosen to blindfold her, bind her, and deny her the smallest request of simply gazing at him. She could feel the chill lacing the air, hear the silence all around them. Void of everything she remembered hearing in the woods when she went camping as a child. No birds, no scampering deers, no sounds of her Mother gently humming and lulling her to sleep. There was only the silence. 

Her fingers reach out, hungry for the touch of him, the feel of anything. When she felt the brush of suede against her touch, as she grasped into his jacket. Hearing the low chuckle against her lips as he leaned forward. Roughened denim scratching against her soft, thighs as he moved. Covering the petite form beneath him. Groaning at the feel of her breasts shoved tight against his chest. Jessie moaned softly, feeling his lips capturing her own. Mouths ravenous, animalistic, wild, devouring each other. Tongues feverishly dancing together in carnal delight. His hips rolled against her, grinding him against the soft, wet, mound of flesh soaking through the silken fabric clung to her. A gasp filled her mouth at the loss of his against her own.

Jessie hummed softly, feeling his fingers twisting within golden strands. Lifting her head, pulling at the blindfold, until Green eyes were filled with the sight of blue eyes. Blue, like ice. Blue like stability, loyalty, the tranquility she knew he so yearned for somewhere inside himself. There was silence between them, as they gazed at one another. Green eyes staring into blue, before he was moving once more. Sitting back on his knees between her legs. Hot, fingertips running along shapely flesh and grasping her behind her knees. Yanking her to him, until she could feel the hard, hot, throb tight against the thin layer of fabric between her legs. The soft twitch of pussy against him, feeling every ounce of the raw sexual power resting within him. Those eyes gazed down at her, shining softly beneath the silver kiss of moonlight washing over their two forms.

"Do you love me Angel?"

"Yes, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone Rick,"

"Do you?"

Something within those eyes looked so cold, as he spoke. So dead and listless, as if there was nothing there except the wild anger she loved about him. Fingertips traveled along her sides, dipping beneath the soft silk and lifting the nightgown higher, and higher. Eyes lost in the display of soft, flawless flesh revealing its self to him with every inch exposed. His fingers moved, dipping between her thighs, touching over the soft, black lace hugged around her. Soaked, and stained with the juices of her arousal. Inching higher, and higher, running each curve beneath the silk. Touching her as if he wanted this to last forever. To enjoy each and every second they were together.

"I do,"

"Why?"

Her eyes turned away, staring off toward the distance. Seeing nothing but the calm of the woods, illuminated by in silver by the moons gentle glow. It was beautiful, calm, peaceful. Everything Jessie had ever wanted, everything Pete had denied her, and their boys. Tears streamed down her cheeks, hot, and burning against her. Stinging her eyes and forcing her to close them. Denying her, her peace she wanted to stare at forever.

"Because I-"

"Because why baby? You have to tell me,"

"I'm not ready yet,"

His hands continued along her flesh, hot, rough, everything she craved. Molding against her hips, and the soft curve of her breasts. Teasing her nipples until they were erect, hardened and showing through the soft silk falling off her shoulders. 

"I thought you wanted this Angel,"

"I-I don't know what I want Rick. I want it, I've wanted it for so long but,"

"Shh, it's okay, Angel,"

Every word was whispered against her flesh, lost within a kiss against the soft flesh of her neck. Sending shivers through her, milking soft shudders and moans from between soft, lips. His lips moved along her, kissing along her shoulder, the tops of her breasts. Tongue licking at hardened nipples teasingly hidden beneath the silk. Moving lower, and lower, until she could feel the heat of breath against her inner thighs. Against the dampened fabric of her panties. The scratch of his beard against her soft flesh, as his lips placed a line of kisses stopping at the bend of her knee. Licking at the soft flesh, dragging his tongue along her inner thigh. Soft whines, and whimpers escaped her suddenly. Sounds she felt embarrassed for making, begging for him like this. For what she wanted but, found herself unsure of at the same time.

"Tell me Angel, tell what my sweet girl wants,"

Her hands clenched, fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Feeling the wetness pooling between her legs. The ache building within her. The raw, animal like need to feel him buried inside her. Fucking her, and making her forget everything except him. Except the pleasure, the way she felt for him, filling her mind with nothing but him, and her. No Alexandria, No groups, no ghosts clinging to them from the past. Just the two of them. Her lips parted with a loud moan, feeling the slow, teasing brush of his tongue against the front of her panties. Lapping at her, slowly dragging over the soft black fabric as if it was bare flesh.

"Rick,"

"Come on, Angel, tell me,"

His word were silenced as his mouth returned to her, moving over the soft wetness covered by a thin layer of fabric. Soft, wanting flesh,begging for the touch of his tongue, fingers, cock. Every piece of him she craved, right there, but denied from her. Denied from the brush of her fingertips, or the grasp of her hands. Green eyes gazed down lost at the sight between her spread legs. His fingers grasped roughly into her flesh, raven curls kissed with a silver glow from the moonlight. Blue eyes staring up and meeting her gaze directly, and that fucking _smile._ Staring back at her.

"You want this? Want me to bury my tongue in that sweet, bare pussy Angel?" 

No words could find themselves within her mouth as he spoke. Each word panted against the dampened fabric, falling away as his tongue lapped over her. Jessie moaned softly, tilting her head back, losing herself to every single thing he did. Feeling the smile slowly spreading over her lips, hearing the groan rumbling within his throat at the taste of her. The wetness coating him, and filling his mouth with every swipe of his tongue.

"Make you cum until you're begging me to stop,"

"Y-Yes, Eat me, please. Eat me until I'm screaming,"

There was silence between them, only the sound of her shuddered and uneven escaping from between her lips. A shiver ran down the length of her spine, feeling the brush of hot fingers moving along her legs. Hooking each side of dampened fabric and pulling, tugging her panties down the length of her legs tossing them aside. Blue eyes staring at the soft, shimmer staining her below. Before he was leaning, enclosing his mouth over her. Teeth biting at her clit, and sending a jolt of pleasure through her entire body. Jessie panted softly, breasts rising and falling quickly. Feeling the thunder of her heart beating within her. Hips rolling and pushing her pussy tighter to the tasting movement of her lover's tongue.

Cries of pleasure filling the woods with the first sounds of life since they stepped into them. Bound hands trying desperately to grasp within silver kissed curls. His mouth moved over her, tongue teasing over soft, wet folds. Groaning against her, as her sweet taste filled him, urging him forward to devour her piece by piece until he'd devoured her completely. Jessie gazed at him, green eyes staring at him watching everything he did. Those eyes staring at her looking like he was on the edge of losing himself. Staring at her, looking so wild. Wilder than she'd ever seen. Her hips rose, pushing tighter to him, feeling the grasp of his fingers digging into her flesh. Hurting her, pleasuring her, driving her insane with so many different feelings she felt like she could have lost herself.

She was there, so close, mouth open and moaning loudly, near the point of screaming before he pulled away. His lips glistening with her juices as his tongue darted out, licking it away. Oh god, how could she look away from that? Deny herself the image happening before her. Rick said nothing to her as he shrugged his jacket off. Pulling at the buttons of the black button hugged around every sculpted, sun kissed inch. Working each belt open and off, before he reach for his zipper. Eyes staring at the shimmering green staring back at him. Eyes that burned with renewal, generosity, _fertility._

"You want it Angel?"

"Yes......."

A gentle whisper of breath escaped her, as she spoke. Eyes devouring the sight of her lover before her. Sun kissed, warm, perfect. Every inch showing his Power, unhappiness, anger, _sexuality._ Neither of them spoke, as his fingers worked open his jeans. Hand taking hold of his hard, throbbing cock. Stroking himself, as those eyes flickered over the quivering form before him. Legs spread, dirt clinging to soft flesh, blonde hair flowing behind her on the ground like sunlight. His hands grasping into the dirt as he leaned forward, forcing himself inside her. Their shared sounds loudly filling the silence of the woods all around them. Before he started moving, hips rolling faster, gaining speed, force, power with every thrust into her. Her hands moved beneath him, touching the warm, flesh on his chest. Tracing over each muscle, feeling the power of her lover beneath her wandering fingers. Between her legs, and within her heart. 

Frosted eyes stared down at her, from behind loose raven curls. He'd never looked as perfect as he did now to her. Wild, fierce, _Violent._ Like the way he was meant to be, the way he was the day he'd walked through the gates of Alexandria. His hips slammed into her, moans, growls, and groans mingling together and filling the once still woods all around them with the sounds of passion, sex, life. Jessie screamed, feeling the gush of her release pouring from within her. Drenching them in the wash of pleasure flooding from inside her.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"Are you Angel?"

His words were deeper than she'd ever heard him speak before. Sounding growled out from between gritted teeth.

"I'm ready Rick, I'm sure now."

 

Darkness was the first sight she saw as her eyes fluttered open. Feeling the warm embrace of Ricks arm draped across her waist. Slowly, her body slipped off of the bed as she tiptoed around the darkened room. Feeling along until her fingers gently grasped her flannel. Jessie felt the soreness between her legs, the sting of pain every time she moved, but she didn't care. She wanted it, wanted to see, hear, feel Ricks wildness. The savageness that pulled her to him, like a moth to a flame. To see her wolf, strong, and threatening claiming her over, and over again. Her hand moved along feeling for her jeans, as she reach into the pocket, pulling at the cigarette pack until her fingers were clutching it. A sigh filled her mouth, as she pulled her flannel on, buttoning it, before she eased the bedroom door open and eased it closed behind her. Jessie leaned, looking around before she ventured downstairs.

Feeling the soft, yet rough kiss of her shirt against her thighs with every step forward. Her hand reach forward gently, opening the front door, easing it closed behind her, as slender fingers tugged a single cigarette free from the pack. The soft sound of her lighter, filling the silence settled within the street. The dead, eerie calm it had taken so long for her to get used to here. The peaceful silence, she now found calming, relaxing. Feeling the peacefulness within herself for the first time in a long time.


	15. In Your Arms I Find My Safety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh, it's okay, Angel."
> 
> "I don't want to lose you."
> 
> "You aren't baby, I promise. I'll always be there for you."
> 
> "You can't always be there Rick. I'm gonna lose you-"
> 
> "You aren't gonna lose me Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting near the end guys! 
> 
> Like I said before once this is done, I will be posting a detailed in depth of Jessie's dreams etc.
> 
> I'm sad to see it end but, I promise I will be starting a new multi chapter Jessick once this is over.
> 
> Either AU with no zombies or, set in the AU [She Is an Angel.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5316956) is in. Let me know!
> 
> Next chapter of [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) is coming guys.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Silvery grey smoke curled gently into the air. Filling the kitchen with a soft ash scent, the fading scent of something near clove, or perfume just lingering on the edge while Jessie busied herself moving around. Feeling the cool kiss of the floor beneath bare feet, she couldn't sleep. Not after that dream, it was different somehow. Like it was happening, like she had accepted something. Set something into motion she knew she couldn't stop, but what? Her fingertips wiped the tears away gently falling from green eyes. It was childish to cry over a bad dream. It was just a nightmare, nothing more right? Her stomach felt tight, like she could have thrown up she felt scared. Afraid something was coming for her, coming to take her away from Rick and whatever life they were sharing currently. She felt so silly, for being afraid of a dream, but, she couldn't shake the feeling she felt within her. Rushing through her blood, seeped into bone, and flesh, that something, Some _thing_ was coming for her. 

"Jessie?"

Glass shattered as she felt the plate falling from her hand. Green eyes turned toward the doorway of the kitchen, expecting to find something there crafted from a nightmare. The Rick from her dreams, waiting for her. Her body tensed, but relaxed at the sight of Rosita standing there. She looked away, feeling the tears streaming down her face, hands trying to gather the shards of broken glass and clean the floor. A gasp filled her mouth as Rosita bent down, helping her gather the mess, reaching out and grabbing the small waste bin over toward them dropping the broken pieces inside before her eyes were on Jessie once more. Looking at her, as if trying to search her face for the answer to why she was so upset.

"Jessie, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Rosita, really."

"Is it Rick? Did something happen?"

Blonde strands moved softly as she shook her head no. Unable to tell her the truth that she was this upset, over a nightmare. Rosita nodded softly, silently turning her attention back to the glass, until they'd cleaned the mess. Jessie pushed herself upright, trying to move away and return to making breakfast. Trying to busy her mind, and forget everything but the task she'd given herself. 

"Jessie, it's still dark outside. What happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm okay."

"Bullshit, you freaked out just from me saying your name. What's going on, did you and Rick have a fight?"

"No. He doesn't even know. I just had a nightmare, its got me a little on edge. I'm okay, really."

The soft sound of the stool being pulled out, filled the gap of silence between the two women. While Jessie continued to try and busy herself, sobbing softly as she felt Rositas soft touch on her shoulder. Each step felt so strange as she moved with her, until she'd taken her place on the stool Rosita taking the place across from her. She felt so weak, sobbing in front of her like this, crying over a nightmare like a child. But she couldn't stop herself, couldn't force herself to stop the flow of hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Silence settled between them filled with the soft sounds of Jessies sobs, as she tried to choke the tears back from falling.

"Jessie, what happened? You can tell me, okay?"

"It was just a nightmare, I don't even know why I'm crying. I feel so stupid."

"Hey, look at me, you're not stupid. You're just emotional right now. You need to calm down, relax, talk about it or bottle it up. But you got to do something Jessie."

Jessie sniffled softly, green eyes staring across the kitchen island at Rosita. Seeing dark eyes returning her gaze directly, as she nodded gently. Understanding what she meant. But she couldn't tell someone, she couldn't talk about something she couldn't even tell Rick about. She had to compose herself, forget the dream, forget the feeling she felt ripping her apart inside. Just continue on like nothing had ever happened. Slowly, Jessie eased off the stool, forcing herself to smile at her like she was fine. Pretend she wasn't hurting, scared, just like she always did. Just like she always had done. The Monsters were beyond the gate, but the monsters in her dreams were always there. Waiting for her to close her eyes, and return to them. 

"I'm okay now Rosita. I promise."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Hey, listen while we're talking. I-I'm sorry about what Abraham said at the party. I should have said something sooner, but, he shouldn't have said those things to you Jessie."

"It's okay. I understand this must be, an adjustment for everyone. Alexandria, me and Rick. I understand Rosita, I really do.

Rosita looked at her for a moment as she moved off the stool. Dark eyes watching her, for a moment as if searching for the truth to if she was okay or not. Before she was moving, hugging her, as Jessie hugged her back. Before they parted, sharing a smile between them as Rosita grabbed a glass of water and headed back for the room she shared Abraham. Leaving her alone in the darkened kitchen, green eyes turning toward the things she'd taken out as she continued fixing breakfast for everyone. Watching the sunrise as it cooked. Seeing bright oranges, and yellows, as purples and darkened blues slowly faded away. Yielding, and submitting to the day. Darkness falling to the light. She flinched feeling arms around her, pulling her close, warm, hard, everything she needed to feel right now.

Slender fingers gently ran over his arm, feeling hot flesh beneath her gentle touch. The scratch of stubble against her cheek, and neck, the warm press of lips behind her ear, and along the soft flesh of her neck. Jessie leaned back, leaning against him, and feeling the grasp of his hands touching her. Grasping into her, and giving her an odd sense of safety. But how could Rick protect her, when what she was afraid of was something she couldn't explain to him. 

"You were gone Angel."

Each word was spoken against soft flesh, lost in a kiss placed on her wanting skin. 

"I wanted to make everyone breakfast. I figured I'd surprise you."

He hummed against her, moving tighter against her, until she could feel every hard inch pressed tightly against her backside. Fingers dragging over the soft flesh beneath her flannel. Gripping into her, and roughly turning her around. Blue eyes staring at her, seeing the pain reflected within the green eyes staring back at him. Jessie turned her head, trying to hide the flaws within herself from him, trying to remain the perfect Angel Rick had seen her as, desired her as, loved her for being. His hand caressed her cheek, turning her until their eyes were meeting each others directly once more. Seeing the soft shine of tears building once more, begging to fall and be set free.

"Angel...."

"Don't talk, just touch me Rick. Please, I just need you."

A gasp filled her mouth, feeling his hands grasping into the soft curve of her hips. Lifting her, and setting her on the kitchen island. Hot, rough, hands parting shapely legs as he moved in between them. Mouths capturing one another, as her hands grasped into raven curls. Slender fingers pulling, and trying to pull him closer than he was already. Aching for him to be close to her, touching her, and making her forget everything but his hands, his lips, and what she felt burning within her heart for him.

"Fuck me...Please."

Her words were panted into his mouth, lost as her lips enclosed over his own once more. Silently begging, and pleading for her lover to give her what she needed. The sensation she was still alive, living because he was with her, touching her, and giving her reason to feel something more than fear. Love. Rick moved against her, hands becoming rougher as they grasped into her, reachingbetween them, as he pulled himself free. Groaning into her mouth, as he thrust inside her. Jessie melted against him, yielding, and falling back against the cool, marble surface beneath them. Legs grasping around his waist, as green eyes gazed at him. Fingers running along sun kissed flesh, touching his arms, chest, stomach. Watching the beauty of the sight before her as his hips started to roll.

Green eyes glittering beneath the soft kiss of sunlight washing over their forms. Casting shadows of their bodies intertwined together, moving as one, each thrust into her met by the roll of her hips beneath him. It was slower, deeper, rough, but as if he was holding back this time. Making her ache, and arch beneath him to give her what she wanted. What she _needed_ to feel. Her hands moved along his arms, fingers tracing over hot flesh, fingernails digging into him hard enough to draw lines of crimson. Hearing the hiss against her lips, as his hips started to move faster. Rolling harder, and harder, forcefully pounding against the soft flesh beneath him. Their kiss becoming harder, _hurting_ her, as her lips moved trying to match the force of her lovers.

Feeling the grasp of his hand, entwining within golden hair, yanking her to him, lips muffling the grunt of pain softly spilling from her mouth. Before his lips were breaking from her own, moving along the soft flesh of her neck, yanking her head back, and offering her throat to himself. Her eyes gazed down at him, trying to see him, panting, and moaning, feeling his hips rolling over, and over, again pounding into her and nearly knocking the breath from her lungs with every thrust forward. A shiver ran through her, feeling the hot, wet, swipe of his tongue along her neck. Teasing over soft flesh, and dragging along her. Groaning against her, as his hips slammed against her suddenly. Becoming harder, faster, wilder. Moving against her, like he moved in her dreams.

"This what you needed Angel?"

His words were panted against her throat, lost in the swipe of his tongue along her. Moving down and teasing over the curve of her collarbone. Grazing over warm flesh with his teeth, and causing her to shiver. Jessie moaned out, rocking her hips harder until they were moving in rhythm together. Fucking him, the way she knew he liked, the way they needed each other. Growls rumbled within his throat, as his teeth sank into her, biting into her, Jessie bit into her bottom lip, trying to muffle the scream she felt filling her mouth. Feeling the warm trickle of crimson running down her shoulder, sticking the roughened fabric of her flannel to her back as his fingers tore at the fabric. Ripping her shirt wide open, exposing soft breasts, and hardened nipples, to his hungry gaze.

Jessie panted softly, shivering, as he leaned forward, running his tongue over her, tracing over her breast. Dragging through the red staining her flesh, groaning at the taste of her filling his mouth. Her nails gripped into him, clawing into his flesh, and feeling the warmth beneath her fingertips. Hearing the low, groans rumbling louder, and louder within his throat until she was cumming. Jerking hard against him, and gushing. Writhing beneath him, as her hips continued to roll. Urging him on.

"I love you...."

Each word escaped her mouth in a soft moan, filling the gap of silence between them. Feeling the hard, thrusts slamming into her. The throb of his cock buried deep within her. His hands grasped into her, ripping her off the island, and down onto the floor. Moving her until she straddled within his lap. Green eyes staring into frosted blue. Crying out at the hard slap across her ass.

"Show me Angel. Show me you love me."

"You're trying to corrupt me, aren't you?"

A smile formed on her lips, as she mouthed each word against his lips.Feeling the sudden thrust beneath her, causing her to gasp out.

"I might be baby, or maybe I just wanna see my Angel fucking me..."

His voice sounded lower, deeper, as he teased her lips in a ghost of a kiss. Groaning into her mouth, as his lips captured her own. Her hips moved against him, moving with him, until they were moving in rhythm together. Mouths ravenously devouring one another, she could taste it within is mouth. Copper, taste herself on her tongue. It was raw, strange, but alluring to her all at the same time. Moaning into his mouth at the roughened stroke of his hands feasting on her flesh. Running over every bare, inch grasping into her, yanking her to him in possessive need to feel her against him. Moans filling their kiss, muffled from the others. Every inch feeling on fire, beneath the rough hot hands exploring her. Grasping into her, jolting her forward as the sound of flesh being struck once more filled the silence all around them. 

Her fingers grasped harder into him, grasping into him, placing her own mark on him. Silently claiming him, just as he'd done to her, showing the world, they belonged to each other. She could feel the heat between them, the sting on her flesh from his hand, the power of each and every thrust beneath her. Pounding into her, and causing her so much painful pleasure. Hurting her, and bringing her so, so close to the edge of bliss. Jessie leaned back, green eyes gazing back at Rick. Blue eyes staring at the sight of her, rocking against him, riding him, and bringing them closer, and closer until they were shattering, coming undone together staining one another as their lips pressed together once more.

"I love you Rick."

Every word was whispered against his lips, as fingers ran through his curls. Pressing against him, aching to feel him against her. To fill the need she felt within her to know she was safe in his arms. That nothing, could harm her as long as she was with him. Held tightly within his arms, protected from everything beyond the gate. From the nightmares that slowly ate her away every time they came. Tearing her apart slowly, piece by piece until there was nothing left. She knew it was coming, knew that someday she'd lose her safety. Lose him, but until then, she just wanted to feel him, love him, and try to forget until the time came.

"I love you too Angel."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, as her arms wrapped around his neck. Clinging to him, as she felt his hands running along her sides. Fingers stroking through her golden hair, and touching her so gentle, touching her as though she was made of glass and not flesh and bone. Jessie clung tighter to him, nuzzling against his neck, sobbing softly, feeling the sting of the tears as they flowed. 

"Shh, it's okay, Angel."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't baby, I promise. I'll always be there for you."

"You can't always be there Rick. I'm gonna lose you-"

"You aren't gonna lose me Angel."

Something within that honey sweet drawl changed, sounding so sure of every word he spoke. His hands moved, pulling her back until their gazes met each others, his hands caressing her face, thumbs gently brushing away the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"I won't ever leave you Angel. I promise, I'll always protect you, always keep you safe."

"I love you."

Her voice was no more than a gentle breath of air, as she flung her arms around him once more. Holding onto him for what felt like hours before she pulled back, turning off the breakfast she'd begun as her hand reach out for Ricks. Feeling the hot grasp as his hand held onto her own fingers lacing with hers as she backed toward the stairs Wanting this to last between them, to spend the day just locked in her lovers embrace until she was too sore to continue. Just spend the day doing something other than remembering the dream or how real it all had felt while it was happening.

"Let's go back to bed."


	16. Wild, Uncontrolled, Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not mine yet baby. But you will be soon, I promise. I've loved you, ever since that day in that bed, laying there running my fingers through your hair while you cried. Looking so fragile, so innocent, waiting for a hand to take you away and lead you out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is set in the Dream reality from chapter 11 Wild and Beautiful and, chapter 14 Wild, Fierce, Violent. 
> 
> Like I mentioned in those chapters, Once this is over, on the last chapter I'll post a more In depth about her dreams etc. 
> 
> I will be posting a new multi chapter Jessick once this is done.
> 
> The next chapters of [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) and [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) will be up soonish guys!
> 
> I will update Blood on Our Hands. soon guys I haven't forgotten.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hot, fingers trailed along her sides, teasing over the soft flesh beneath their roughened touch. Digging into her, grasping flesh, bone, holding her locked into position. Back shoved tight against his chest, breasts forcefully pushed tight to the smooth, cool, surface of the wall. _Helpless_ left at the mercy of him. Green eyes shimmering with tears as she felt fingers grasping into her. Hurting her, harming her and causing soft, barely audible sounds of pain to escape from between her lips. Jessie shivered softly, against him. Body shielded from the world around her by the warm form shoved tightly against her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt the press of lips along her ear, teeth teasing the shell of her ear. Pulling, nipping, biting at the soft, warm flesh.

"I knew you'd come back Angel."

Soft sobs filled the small gap of silence between them as she felt the scratch of his beard against her flesh. His body suddenly thrusting hard against her, and forcing her tighter against the wall. 

"You _always_ come back to me Angel."

"I just want to wake up."

"Shh, I know baby, I know."

Every word was cooed against her ear, taunting her that once more, she'd returned to him. Given into her desires and returned here. Their special place tucked away in the shadows, somewhere in her dreams, far away from Alexandria. From her boys, from Ricks group. It was _their_ place. Somewhere she felt so much fear, yet safety all at the same time. Green eyes stared off toward the distance, searching the shadows, shuddering breath mingling with soft growls filling the silence. Shuffling, movement, just beyond the darkness hiding the unseen eyes watching them. But no where near as dangerous as her lover moving behind her. Brushing against her flesh, lips exploring the soft form before him. Trailing kisses along her, and licking at the tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't be afraid baby."

"I can't not be afraid, when I don't even know what I'm afraid of Rick."

A low, dark chuckle rumbled within his throat, as she felt the grasp of his fingers once more digging into her, feeling like they were sinking into her flesh. Turning her until frosted blue eyes gazed down at her, raven curls loose, and hanging within his face. He looked wilder somehow. Different from every other time she'd been here in her dreams with him. Dark crimson stains laced his shirt, mouth, and his jacket, making the suede feel rougher beneath her touch as she reach out. Running her fingertips along him slowly. Looking at her beautiful wolf, her the perfect embodiment of everything she'd desired for so, so long. His hands ran along her sides, touching over the soft curve of her hips pulling her to him.

"You know what fear Angel, known it ever since that day..."

His words were lost against the soft flesh of her neck, silenced by the press of his lips against her neck, kissing down to her collarbone. Lips burning against her flesh, like the flame of a candle burning against her skin. Moving over her, exploring the petite, fragile form before him hidden beneath the loose black dress that clung to shapely curves. 

"I-I don't know. I've been afraid for so long those thing's-"

"It's not them you're afraid of baby."

His hands moved along her, fingertips teasing over her touching her, caressing every gentle curve. Fingers gently running along her legs, gathering the softened fabric of her dress within his hands. Lifting it, until she felt the kiss against her thighs. Those eyes staring at her, as Jessie ran a gentle hand along his jacket. Fingertips slowly, tracing along his jaw line and feeling the scratch of his beard, coated with crimson sticking to her soft touch. Neither of them spoke, as his fingers continued to bunch her dress, raising it higher, and higher. Blue eyes meeting her gaze directly, smiling at her, as she felt her blood running cold within her veins. This wasn't like the other times, there was something different, darker, as if at any moment, she'd give into the darkness and allow it to take her away from everything. 

"You know Angel."

"I don't. I don't know Rick please."

"I was there baby."

Jessie gasped softly, feeling the warmth against her, hot, rough, fingers grasping to bare, shivering flesh. Pulling her, lifting her, and slamming her forward. Her cry of pain, breaking the silence that had settled around them, feeling the slam of the wall behind her, roughened touches ripping at her dress, the clatter of metal, his zipper, her scream of agony mingling together as he forced within her. _Trying_ to hurt her. Begging her for every scream that escaped her mouth as his hips rolled. Rolling faster, every time he moved against her, pounding against her, and slamming her time, and time again into the hardened surface of the wall. Hips roughly slamming against her, and causing a scream filled with pain, want, agony, to pour from her mouth.

"I was there the day you invited me Angel."

"I-I never."

"Yes, you did!"

His voice was low, dark, sounding growled more than spoken aloud. Laced with anger, rage, everything she knew her beautiful savior held within him. A man that had blood on his hands, that would never wash away from the hands that grasped into her aching flesh now. Hands that had pleasured her, caressed her, now were hurting her. Hurting her like he was enjoying what he was doing to her. Pounding into her, and causing her to scream over, and over, again. Green eyes, feeling the stream of hot tears falling free and running down her cheeks. Slender fingers grasping into his jacket, and curls, trying to hold onto him as if her very life depended on her doing it. Blonde hair fell free, falling around her face, looking wild, untamed, savage like the man pounding into her. The man she loved more than anything else. More than Pete, more than Alexandria, he was everything to her. 

"R-Rick, I don't know-"

A moan filled her mouth, silencing her words as she spoke. Feeling the rough roll of his hips against her, the throb of his hard cock moving inside her. Pushing deeper, and deeper inside her aching depths. Her pussy clenched around him, hungering his cock, the way he fucked her, touched her, even if he hurt her. Jessie needed him, needed him to feel alive in the world of the dead. Tears continued down her cheeks, falling harder, and harder, hearing the low animalistic groans rumbling within her lover's throat.

"Yes, you do, I was right there laying in that bed beside you."

"Bed?"

" _Think!_ "

Her body jerked violently against him, feeling the gush pouring from her. Her pussy grasping tightly to the throbbing cock pounding deep inside her as she rode her release. Rocking her hips against him, knocking the breath from her lungs with each and every thrust into her. Jessie cried out at the sensation of teeth along her flesh once more. Grasping at softened mounds of flesh, teasing her, in reminder of before, of the feeling she'd felt so, so many times in her dreams. The familiar sting of pain, the warmth sticking to her flesh, running hot, and thick pouring down her body until she felt nothing more than the gentle calm washing over her. Consuming her, and pulling her deeper into the darkness that had always been there.

"Rick, please!"

Sobs escaped her suddenly, as she felt another gush of release pouring out of her, dripping from inside her and staining him in her. Coating him with her, as she felt his hips moving, gaining, becoming rougher, and rougher, as she screamed aloud. Screaming, and screaming, as he came undone within her. Growling darkly against her flesh, as his cum flooded into her, pouring within her, as his hands grasped into the soft flesh of her body. Lowering her, until he was knelt down, grasping her still. Her legs grasping tighter around him, as her back met the floor. Cold, hard, hurting, but soothing the aching flesh pressed against it. Those eyes staring down at her, as his hand ran along her cheek, touching her, and pushing golden strands back from her face. 

"I've waited so long for you baby. So, so fucking long."

"You have me Rick. I'm right here."

Slowly, her hands moved out, running along the fabric of his shirt, wet with the sweat from their carnal act, and the stains of crimson that looked older somehow. Darker, as if they'd been there for years and not mere moments. 

"No you aren't. Not yet, I want you Jessie."

"I'm yours, Rick."

"Not yet baby, but you will be, I've been waiting for my Angel."

"But I am your Angel Rick. I'm here, why can't you see that?"

Those frosted blue eyes gazed down at her, looking at her with that same fascination they always had. That want burning behind them, but, something else lingering just on the edge. Something she didn't understand, something she felt confused seeing within the eyes staring back at her. It was the look of someone that desired, but was waiting, the look of someone that longed for someone. Jessie ran her hands along his shirt, fingers dipping beneath the fabric and running along his stomach. Legs grasping around him and pulling him to her.

"I love you. I'm right here Rick. Right here."

Her hand moved, reaching for him, as slender fingers curled around, moving his hand onto her, moving his hand along her body. Trying to show him in some way she was right here, warm, and filled with love. Burning, and aching for the man between her legs now. Someone she wanted a life with, marriage, children, spending the nights wrapped within warm arms until she drifted off to sleep. Having the life she'd been denied. But those eyes refused to change their lingering gaze, holding onto the longing burning behind them, as a smile slowly spread across his lips. Perfect, just like the rest of him. Before he was moving, leaning closer to her, lips brushing her own, as his tongue teased over the soft flesh of her lips. Tasting her, groaning against her, as his hips rolled against her. Milking the soft, whimpering sounds filling her mouth. Blue eyes gazing at her, as his lips pressed against her own. Tongue dipping into her mouth, teasing her, as his hips started to roll in rhythm. Moving against her, feeling the grasp of soft, shapely legs gripping tighter, and tighter around his waistline. 

"You're not mine yet baby. But you will be soon, I promise. I've loved you, ever since that day in that bed, laying there running my fingers through your hair while you cried. Looking so fragile, so innocent, waiting for a hand to take you away and lead you out."

Each word was panted into her mouth, lost as his lips captured her own once more, moans and growls mingling together and filling the silence around them. The sound of flesh against flesh, being met with the sound of shuddering breath. Hisses of pleasure filling Ricks mouth as her nails sank into his stomach. Clawing at the hot, dampened, sun kissed flesh residing just teasingly beneath the fabric of his shirt. Jessie cried out feeling the roll of his hips, becoming wilder, rougher, savage in a sense. Slamming against the soft flesh beneath him, driving every throbbing inch of his cock within her. Forcing deeper, and deeper, and causing her to grunt in pain beneath him. Green eyes rolling back in painful bliss as she shattered beneath him. Screaming, yelling, crying, pouring out every emotion she'd held within herself for so long as he came undone on top of her.

Neither of them spoke, bodies refusing to move from the warmth of one another as her hands ran along his jacket. Slender fingers grasping, and gripping within his curls. Gently stroking through, soothing him, smiling at the gentle press of his lips against her neck. Before Rick was moving, sitting beside her, back turned to her as those eyes stared off toward the darkness. Jessie eased upward, feeling the strap of her dress falling free from her shoulder. The tickle of blonde hair against her neck, as she moved until she was kneeling behind him. Arms slipping around him as her head rested on his back. Every breath filled with the smell of him, of leather, copper, and decay? 

"I've waited for so long for you to come here Angel. Waited so long to touch you, feel you touching me, just like this." 

His hand touched her arm, feeling colder than she'd ever felt it before. Cold, like ice, like the touch of something dead. Freezing, and stinging against her flesh, green eyes gazed at him, her perfect temptation. Watching as he stood upright, walking away from her, fading into the darkness. Fading until she couldn't see him, only hear the rhythmic click of his boots.

"I've waited this long for you baby, I can wait a little longer. After all, all I have is time."


	17. You Love Me Don't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look beautiful like that Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I am so so sorry for the lack of updates guys. Lifes been hectic and stressful lately.
> 
> I will try and get the final chapter and the in depth up soon hopefully before Christmas.
> 
> The next chapters of [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) and [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) will be up soonish!
> 
> Smut and Angst this chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Small hands gently grasped around her fingers, holding onto her, slowly taking one shaking step forward as her fingers held her upright. Smiling at the sight happening before her, one she'd seen when her own children had taken their first steps. Soft coos, and babbling filling the silence settled within the House. The soft sound of Sams record player filling the upstairs, as Jessie sighed softly, feeling the depth of sadness that had lingered within their home. Within them, each of them finding their own way of handling everything that had happened recently. Pete, the Quarry, living with the fear those things could turn around and find their way back to Alexandria. Green eyes watched as Judith took another unsteady step forward. Giggling as she found her small stride, moving one foot along the floor and following with the other. 

"See Judy you're doing it."

Judith giggled softly, as Jessie took a small step behind her, knees ready to catch her if she leaned backwards. Fingers holding onto her hands, as she walked with her. It was the moments like this, the calm, happy, moments that she was thankful for. Moments that felt like before, like nothing had happened to any of them or ever would. That they could stay happy like this, forever. Hidden behind the wall, the gates, living like nothing was happening, but, she knew it was. Knew the world was an ugly place filled with death, and those things. Judiths soft coo pulled her thoughts back to her, as she took two steps forward. Finding her way, as Jessie followed. Smiling, laughing, and praising each step she took encouraging her until they'd reach the end of the hallway. 

Hours ticked by so quickly as she cleaned, made dinner, watched Judith sitting in her playpen playing with her stuffed doll. Cooing and giggling filling the gap of silence that had settled over them. A soft sigh escaping her mouth, as she thought about her dreams, Ricks words. _I've loved you, ever since that day in that bed, laying there running my fingers through your hair while you cried._ It meant something, she knew it did but, what. Never had they shared a moment like that, she'd never cried while they'd laid together. Feeling the gentle stroke of his fingers through golden strands over, and over again. There had only been one time but, somehow, she doubted it even related to her dreams of Rick. They were dating, sexual dreams were bound to happen every now and then weren't they?

It was natural for her to crave the one thing she'd seen as forbidden until recently. Her temptation to do wrong, and give into carnal sin. Her fingers brushed blonde hair from her face, as she moved around the kitchen. Green eyes staring at the spices lined side by side in the cabinet. _You're not mine yet baby. But you will be soon, I promise._ She was his, only his, what did it all mean? There had to be logic, reason, maybe she was just going crazy. Caving in under the pressure of trying to raise two boys in _this_ world. 

 

_"Pete no!"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body fell into their bed. Cheek already bearing the mark of his hand. Green eyes bloodshot and rimmed red from her tears as they fell. Soaking her pillow, and golden hair. Body aching, and feeling broken. Every beat of her heart causing her to throb, hurt, and feel the sting of agony coursing through her. The sound of a door slamming filling the silence as she laid there. Hands grasping to the sheet, feeling the pain radiating through her. The heartbreak seeing him lose himself so badly this time. Hurting her, trying to break her, breaking the heart that had loved him._

_"Please....Please just take me away. Take me with you, free me, please...."_

_Tears streamed down her face, as she lay there. Hurting, desperate for a release she knew would never come for her. Somewhere safe, somewhere she could breathe a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn't be there. Watching, waiting, for the moment he could make her feel this again. A gasp filled her mouth, feeling The soft sensation of fingers running through her golden hair, green eyes searching her bedroom and finding nothing. Just the ghost of the sensation as if someone or something, had been there, but, somehow, she couldn't see them. Just felt the odd sense of safety settling within her as she laid back down drifting to sleep._

 

Jessie felt tears welling within her eyes as the memory flooded through her. How, how could that day, even. She couldn't, couldn't allow herself to fall under the memories of the past. She had to move forward, forget, as if nothing had ever happened. _Force_ herself to focus on dinner, Judith, Rick. Making her new life. Slender fingers grasped around the bottle of spice as she took down one, and another, as she busied herself making dinner for them all. Humming some tune she remembered from her days at the salon. The soft rhythm playing over the speakers as she styled, and cut hair, her hips gently shook, moving side to side, rolling round and round, as she focused on making dinner. 

Humming softly, dancing, moving as if she was moving with someone. Hips moving as if they were working against her lover's body, hands lifting above her head, fingertips brushing against the air, running through golden hair, and tracing over soft curves. Touching herself like Rick would. Slow, yet rough, teasing, moving over her, as she moved around the kitchen. Her soft sounds filling the gap of silence that had settled within, filling the House with the sounds of life again. Making it feel normal again like before all this had happened.

Blonde hair gently swished around as danced, tickling her cheeks, and moving wildly as her motions became more fluid. Working in rhythm with the soft sound of her hums filling her mouth. Jessie looked toward Judiths playpen as she opened the oven, placing the food inside. Watching her as she clapped, and giggled, playing with her stuffed doll. Jessie could feel the smile on her lips as she watched her, seeing her happiness despite the world around her. Her soft hums resumed, filling the House once more, as she danced, green eyes watching the timer on the oven as she let herself go. Falling into the rhythm with the sound, smiling, moving, dancing feeling freedom coursing through her veins. 

"Look at you."

A gasp filled her mouth as Jessie found herself halting her moments. Cheeks burning with the hot blush tinting them, as her eyes gazed back at Rick. Gazing at the smile resting on his lips, the shine within those blue eyes as he walked toward her. Closing the small gap of space between them, moving until his fingers were laced with her own. Melting against the sensation of his lips brushing against her own. Leaving the want for so, so much more burning within her. Hungering for what would come next between them. Her fingers grasped onto him, feeling the hot flesh beneath her wandering touch. Her body being turned, until her back felt the shove of him against her, teeth nipping at the shell of her ear, the low chuckle filling the silence between them as he moved against her. 

"You look beautiful like that Angel."

His words were lost in a kiss against her ear.

"Smiling."

Another kiss gently placed behind her ear, as she felt him moving closer, leaning against her and forcing his body tight against her own suddenly. 

"Dancing, and moving like that."

Jessie felt the shiver running down the length of her spine. His hand grasping tighter, and tighter, around her small, delicate hand. Fingers gripping so hard, she felt the bones hurting beneath her flesh. Aching, just like she was now against him. Begging for his touch. Begging for every single one of Ricks kisses along her wanting flesh. His lips dragging along her cheek, teeth nipping at the soft flesh of her neck. Teasing her, urging her to give into him and his desires. How could she refuse? Refuse the man she loved, the man that had saved her from the nightmare she'd been trapped within for so long. Jessie leaned back, hips moving against him. Moving as if she was dancing, smiling at the low growl of pleasure against her ear, as she felt his hard cock pressed against the soft curve of her ass. Grinding against her, teasingly moving against the soft, warmth beneath her jeans. Milking moans, and soft gasps of surprise from her mouth every time Rick moved. Feeling alive, without the feelings she'd felt hanging overhead for so long. Her dreams, she'd kept secret no longer weighting her down within his arms.

"I like seeing you happy Angel."

Her fingers traced along him, feeling the warm, hard, body pushed against her. Moving, teasing, tempting her to him. Before the soft ding of the timer filled the silence between them, a sigh filling her mouth as she pulled away, forcing herself to return to the dinner she'd started. Pulling herself away from the arms, she needed to feel around her, holding her, and promising her, she'd be safe forever without a single word needing to be shared between them.

" _You_ make me happy Rick. A lot happier than I ever remember being before, like, all that was just a nightmare and this, me and you, and everyone is reality."

A smile rested on his lips as those eyes watched her pulling the dish from the oven, and gathering plates, forks, knives. Busying herself around the kitchen and getting dinner ready.

"All that before, it doesn't matter now Angel. All that matters is me, and you. Us, what we have together."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dinner was the same as always, silent, peaceful, but somehow laced with the tension not one of them could bring themselves to acknowledge. A few bites, smiles, and then they were done. Heading to bed, entangled within each other as she felt his arms around her. Pulling her close, lips, placing kisses at the nape of her neck until the sensations fell away. Her gentle warmth falling further, and further until she felt the chill running through her. The touch of icy fingers grasping into her. _Penetrating_ her, the sickly sweet laugh vibrating against her neck,green eyes filled with nothing but darkness. The cold chill lacing the air, and brushing over her exposed flesh. 

"You'll be mine soon baby. Next time you see me, we'll be together. Just you, and me Angel."

Soft, barely audible sounds escaped from her mouth, feeling cold, icy fingers pushing within her. Fucking her, and bringing her closer and closer to the edge. His hand running along her inner thigh, touching her, as those eyes stared down at her. Blue eyes, looking so cold, so distant, shaded by darkened curls hanging loose within his face. Jessie arched beneath him, crying out as the rock of his fingers moved faster, within her. Working deeper, and deeper within the soft, warmth of her pussy. Feeling the hungerful grasp of her tightening around him, begging him to continue what he was doing and bring her the release she'd been seeking for so, so long. Green eyes gazed at him, seeing that savage, sickly tempting smile resting on his lips.

"I love you Jessie. You love me don't you?"

Every word was a deep whisper, lost against her lips as he leaned forward. Brushing his lips against her own teeth nipping at her flesh, moving along her chin and down to her throat.Grazing over the soft, wanting flesh beneath his teeth.

"Tell me baby, tell me you love _me._ "

Each possessive word vibrated against her flesh as Jessie felt rocked her hips against him. Riding his fingers rhythmically rocking within her. Crying out at the sensation of his thumb circling over her clit, losing herself under the wave of pleasure washing over her. Moans, filling the silence settled around them as she screamed gushing, panting, clawing beneath him. Hips violently thrusting upwards in offering to every desire her lover could imagine. Eyes searching his own for something, something Jessie knew she'd find someday when the time was right. The meaning to his words, the meaning for all this that was happening to them. 

"I love you.....I need you....Just touch me, take me away..."

Her voice sounded so tired, silently pleading to him to give her what she desired. Slender fingers gently running over the suede of his jacket, as she lay there. Spread, exposed, waiting for whatever came next.Shivering as his lips captured her own, feeling the raw, ravenous passion burning within his kiss. Before he pulled back, frosted blue eyes gazing down at her. Staring at her with fascination, desire, but something else. 

"Soon Angel, just be patient, we'll be together soon I promise."


	18. Lift Me Up and Set Me Free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promised, I'd protect you, that no matter what I'd be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Last Chapter guys. I know I said I'd finish this before Christmas but, I kept my promise and final chapter before New years!
> 
> Thank you so much for every kudos, comment, and read you guys are the reason I added more and continued this.
> 
> As Promised at the end of this I will post a detailed of the story behind the story.
> 
> Now that this is over, I'll be posting more for [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) and finally adding more to My Perfect Girl. And starting my new multi chapter Jessick!
> 
> There is an alternate ending to this story [She Is an Angel.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5316956)
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

This wasn't real. All the planning, The gate, the walls, everything. Five years of safety, shelter, food, gone in an instance. Gone as soon as the watchtower gave way and fell. Leaving a hole and allowing those...... things inside their safe haven. It felt so strange, so wrong as she stood there, eyes taking in the sight happening before her. Her windows crowded with the faces of those things, shadowed, and hidden behind the small strips of cloth covering the glass. Michonne, and Rick dragging in two of them and slicing them open. Tearing them apart and smearing themselves, Judith, Carl, while she did herself and her boys. How could everything, every single moment have lead to this? Those eyes looked at her, blue, calming, promising her he'd lead her and her boys to safety and away from those things right outside. 

Slender fingers laced with Carls, as they ventured outside her Home. Standing there, hands grasped tightly together, Rick leading them all silently and tugging Carl, and her behind. Her fingers gently grasping to Sams hand and trying to pull him behind her. Fighting the urge to let her eyes gaze around at the dead listless eyes staring back at them all. Mouths hung open in growls and snarls as they looked around. Searching for a sign of the living unaware they were right there, walking among the dead. Silence settled between them all, as they moved, easing along, fighting the urge to gasp, scream, or panic and let them know.

"Mom?......"Mom?......."Mom?"

Each word filled the gap of silence all around them. Snarls becoming louder, wilder, more threatening with every second she tried to remain silent, trying to pull the others behind her through as quickly as allowed in the mass of bodies blocking their path. When she felt it, tugs, and boney fingers gripping into her, trying to yank her backwards. The screams filling the silence all around them. Ricks voice screaming, yelling, calling to her or Carl? The warmth, so, so much warmth running down her.

A gasp filled her mouth as she sat upright suddenly. Green eyes searched through the darkness frantically for her sons. Feeling the thunder of her heart knowing she couldn't see them, couldn't see Rick or anything else but the darkness all around her. Slowly seeping into her, caressing her, feeling more comforting now than it ever had before. Jessie reach out, hand waving back and forth searching, searching through the darkness for the feel of something. _Anything._ Feeling the overwhelming fear filling her with every second her hand swayed. Finding the cold, unfamiliar emptiness she'd feared for so, so long. Where were they? Her boys, Rick, where did they go? It was silent here, a silence, she'd never experienced before when she was here. Where ever this was.

"Sam? Ron?"

Silence returned her answer as her hand continued her search swinging wilder, frantic searching for them in the darkness. Feeling her fingertips brushing over something. _Cold_ yanking back as if she'd been burned. Eyes searching, and trying to catch a sight before her. Anything other than the darkness, she saw now. Slowly, Jessie pushed herself onto her feet, taking one small step forward as her hand held outstretched. Feeling for something, for Rick, anyone. To know she wasn't here alone. What had even happened? She was in Alexandria before this, moving through those things with everyone. Safe, fine, why was she here? It, it didn't make sense! 

"Rick?"

Once more silence greeted her in return. Soft snarls, filling the darkness ahead of her. The same ones she heard in her dreams every single night. The unseen, hidden within the shadows, watching her for so long. Silently waiting for something. Something she was still trying to figure out. She had to be dreaming, _Had to be_ this was her dream. The sounds, the darkness, the freezing touch of cold against her bare feet every time she stepped forward. 

"Rick?"

Her voice was louder suddenly. Calling out to him, not her Rick, but the Rick she'd been dreaming of the Rick that knew her every dark desire. Knew her better than she seemed to know herself at times. Somehow, like he could see everything about her. Her past, her desires, the secrets she'd hidden from everyone even Rick. But here, where ever _Here_ was. There were no lies, no deception, no fear. Just the silence, peace, the darkness, and the two of them hidden away from the world she'd been afraid of for so, so long.

"Rick! Please...."

Silence filled the darkness once more as Jessie felt the sting of the tears welling within green eyes. Pleading with her to let them fall.

"I know you're here. You always are...."

Her words were barely more than a whisper as she spoke. Waiting for the answer she needed. Something other than the haunting silence and snarls mingling together and filling her ears. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she felt the loneliness sinking into her. The realization no one was here but her. _Please_ the only thought she could even manage she as she slowly walked forward. Eyes fighting against the shadows to see where her next step would lead her. Feeling the endless river of hot, tears spilling down her face. Her gasp filling the silence as she felt fingers. Hot, rough, familiar grasping tightly around her wrist and yanking her backwards before she ventured deeper into the darkness ahead of her. The scratch of his beard against her jaw, cheek, neck. Humming in delight at the feel of her flesh against him.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"Thought you could use a little alone time Jessie."

"Where are we?"

His lips teased over the shell of her ear, teeth pulling at soft flesh. Jessie turned around within his arms, green eyes gazing up and staring into those blue, blue eyes that shined so brightly even in the darkness.

"Rick, where are we?"

"Does it matter? We're together. Finally, you're all mine Angel."

"Please, just tell me where....."

Those eyes gazed at her in silence as he stood there. There was an unsettling feeling swirling within the pit of her stomach. One that only seemed to get worse the longer she looked at those frosted eyes, at the smile slowly forming on his lips. The sensation of his fingers slowly moving along her cheek, and along the soft flesh of her neck. Fingers slowly digging into her and grasping around her throat, yanking her closer, lips ghosting against her own. Fingers grasping tighter, and tighter, gripping around her neck as she struggled against him. Mouth opening and fighting for the gasp of breath.

"Where do you think we are? Hmm, where Jessie?"

She couldn't breath, couldn't speak, just mouth the words I don't know. 

"Oh, but you do. You've always known what this place was. Always known who I was to didn't you?"

Once again Jessie only mouth her words of confusion before she saw the look of amusement fading from Ricks eyes. Gasping as he shoved back from her. Grasp falling away from her neck as she sucked in breath after breath of air. Crying out as his hand grasped around her wrist, fingers digging into her flesh. Harming her more than any other time he'd touched her before now. The sound of his boots, her steps, the growls becoming louder, and louder as he yanked her behind him. Walking toward something, dragging her through the darkness and toward the source of the sounds she didn't want to see. Her fingers grasped at him, fighting, trying to break the grasp around her wrist. Only to find she couldn't, Rick stopped suddenly, yanking her forward until she stood beside him. Green eyes gazing back at those things.

Dead listless eyes and outstretched hands reaching for something, but not her or him. Thin rotting fingers grasping within the air. Clawing, and trying to rip apart something she couldn't make out from where they were standing. Dead eyes fell away from them as if they were no longer standing there as they resumed their fast, yet slow grasp toward the objection holding their attention. Bright, and dark red staining all over. Screams suddenly filling the silence as her eyes saw the sight slowly coming into sight. Blonde hair stained red, hand outstretched and grasping for something before it was pulled back into the sea of those things. It was _Her_ but not her. The her in Alexandria, the her that was dying right in front of her eyes. Ricks calls to her, his screams becoming drown out by the sound of her sobs as she watched. Feeling the soft stroke of Ricks hand along her arm. Slender fingers lacing together, as his hand grasped her own. Blue eyes staring at her for a moment in silence.

"Do you know now Jessie?"

No answer seemed to find its self on her lips. No answer even seeming to form within her mouth as to what the answer was to what she was seeing. It wasn't _real_ it was just another image crafted within her dream. Something she'd forget as soon as she woke up. Tears spilled down her cheeks, as her hand gently closed over her mouth. Choking back the whimpering sobs escaping her. Fingers grasping tighter, and tighter to Ricks hand as she felt the hot, rough, hand grasping her own. Feeling him, the only thing she'd ever wanted since that first day she'd offered to cut his hair. Silence settled between them, as the sounds of those things bled into the darkness. Fading, and growing softer until she couldn't hear them anymore.

"Jessie."

"Why? Why did you show me that?"

"Because you needed to know. I...."

"Why?!"

Her hand yanked away from his own, hands slapping at him, as her sobs grew louder. Tears falling harder, and faster, as his hand grasped into her. Fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms. Yanking her, lowering her until she was on her knees. Sobbing, and grasping onto him. Shivering, crying, slender fingers grasping into the suede of his jacket as she sobbed against his chest. Feeling the soft feather light stroke of his fingers within her hair. Teasing through golden strands and gently shushing away her sadness.

"You're with me Angel. Finally, you're all mine."

"Why?"

His hands moved, gently caressing her cheeks, lifting her until green eyes were staring back into frosted blue. Thumbs gently brushing away the stray tears spilling down softened flesh as she gazed at him.

"You are safe now Jessie. The worlds a cold place, a graveyard filled with the memories of what used to be there. But here, there's just us, just me, and you forever. No more fear, no more pain, just this."

His lips pressed to her own gently, hands running through golden hair as Jessie melted against him. Feeling her every emotion seeming to fade except the one she didn't want to fade. Loving, Rick now, and forever.

 

_Alexandria:_

 

Three Months since the tower had come down. Three Months since Alexandria had been overrun with Walkers. Three fucking months since Jessie had been torn apart by the herd. The pain never seemed to go away, even knowing Carl was safe and sound. That Alexandria was rebuilding its self, but, without her. Without golden blonde hair, and bright green eyes. It wasn't the same being here, wasn't the same when he touched her _now_ but, she was still so, so soft. Yielding beneath his touch as his fingers ran along her arm. Feeling the indentations marked into her flesh. Long blonde hair, feeling soft yet, rather than before as his hand ran through. Touching her, Jessie shifted, moving oddly as Rick leaned closer. Blue eyes gazing at the dull, listless, green eyes staring back at him.

Lips parted in a growl as she reach for him, his hand grasped around her, turning her until her back pressed against his chest. Every breath filled with the smell of rot, decay, a sickly sweet lend of her. His Angel. Feeling the rough animalistic tug within his arms, trying to pull away from him. 

"Shh, shh, it's me Jessie. Its me Angel."

Every word no more than a deep whisper filling the silence between them, as his fingers ran through her hair once more. Holding onto her with the other hand, to keep her in place. The soft raspy breathing filling the silence between them as Rick leaned forward. Placing a kiss within her hair. Smiling against her, as Jessie continued to move wildly fighting against him. Snarling, growling, Acting like she'd never done before, ever.

"I promised, I'd protect you, that no matter what I'd be with you."

Jessie said nothing, just continued her jerking motions against him as Rick let his fingers fall away from her hair. Grasping for the rope near them as he pulled back. Grabbing her and binding her wrists together. Seeing the thrash and animal like rage from her. Even this close to him. He missed kissing her, missed the feel of her mouth against his own. The taste of her filling his senses and drowning him in nothing but her. Jessie growled, trying to push herself up in another attempt for him, as Rick turned his back to her. Hands searching through the bag as his fingers hooked around the roll of duct tape. Blue eyes staring at her as he stood upright, pulling at the silvery tape in silence.

"I can't wait to feel you again baby. Been thinking about this all day, just relax I'll take care of just like always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've mentioned through the story this fic is heavy on symbolic meaning. Jessie has an artistic mind and finds beauty in everything.
> 
> Given her love of owls which represent Death it set the tone for the fic.
> 
> In Jessies Dreams The Rick she sees has his Terminus appearance because it represents the wild, untamed, danger he represented to her. Something beautiful, and dangerous all at the same time.
> 
> The dreamverse is actually a middle ground between the world of the living and the world of the dead. The Rick Jessie encounters is not the actual Rick but Death. "Death comes in the form most pleasing." Kind of thing.
> 
> The ending given Rick's obsession, fascination, and desire to hang onto Jessie drove him to keep the Walker that was once Jessie. She isn't actually in Alexandria.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that stuck with me this far! Comment and let me know what you guys think of the ending. Positive, Negative, or whatever I love reading comments.
> 
> :)


End file.
